Naruki
by murderdeath21
Summary: What if Goku become Oozaru for second time before killed Grandpa Gohan when he was only 6 month old, and accident created the portal to send into Narutoverse... What if Oozaru and Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha at the same time? What if Goku become Ninja instead. Starts at Land of Wave Arc! Rated M for cursing.
1. Naruki's Brother, Uzumaki Naruto!

A/N: Hello guys! This is my fourth crossover story and fifth story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Naruto!

* * *

**Naruki**

**Introduction Arc: Chapter 1: Naruki's Brother, Uzumaki Naruto!**

* * *

(Mount Paozu- Night)

Six months old Goku woke up at the night, and looked at the digital clock. It said '1:23 A.M.' He would go back to sleep, but he really need to go to pee so badly. He walked outside and urinated on the nearby tree next to the house. When he finished urinating, he suddenly saw the light reflected on the ground. He was wondering what that was, so he had to look up. It was a full moon. He stared up at the full moon, almost as if he never seen the full moon before.

Suddenly, he transformed into a huge, ferocious ape and went out of control. He stomped on the ground, leaving it with the footprint. He was beating on his chest with his fists as he roared loudly.

In the house, an old man named Gohan woke up in panicked and shocked, "Oh, no! He's turning into Great Ape?!" He didn't have time to change his pajamas, so he rushed outside and looked up. The Great Ape picked up the huge tree and threw it into the very distance, and then he fired a blast from his mouth at the tree, obliterating it. "Goku! Goku! Stop it!"

The Great Ape looked down at Gohan and attempted to stomp on him, but the old man managed to jump away just in time to dodge. The Great Ape sounded pissed off that he missed it. He picked their house and roared loudly.

"Oh, no! I can't beat him just like last time!" shocked Gohan. He cupped his hands and shouted, **"Ka…" **he drew his cupped hands to his side. **"Me…" **He focused his Ki into a single point, and the blue Ki sphere appeared between his cupped hands. **"Ha… Me…" **He could saw that the Great Ape threw the broken house towards him. **"HA!" **He launched a powerful, streaming blue beam towards the broken house, destroying it.

The Great Ape was extremely pissed off that Gohan countered it and destroyed it. He screamed loudly once again. He pulled his fist then lunged his fist downward Gohan. The old man jumped to dodge one of his punches.

Gohan jumped above the Great Ape and mumbled softly, "I'm sorry, Goku, my grandson. I will have to hit your head harder so you will not remember me dying soon." He gathered his Ki around his fist and punched the Great Ape's forehead harder enough to make him having amnesia twice. He chuckled, "Sorry, Goku…"

That made the Great Ape pissed off even more! He clasped his hands and knocked Gohan down the ground. He rubbed his forehead and roared loudly then pumped his fists on his chest once again.

Gohan was now immobile and groaned, "I couldn't move at all now." Then he chuckled sadly, "Sorry, Goku. I won't have enough to spend time with you. I barely know you. I will see you on Next World soon or later…" He could see that the Great Ape lifted his right foot. "Sorry… Son Goku… You probably forgot your own name… Goodbye…"

The Great Ape finally stomped on Gohan, crushing him to death. Once he killed Gohan, he clenched his head trying to get rid of pain in his head. He screamed all the way to the heaven which created a huge shockwave. Suddenly, a huge portal showed up which showed the full moon in front of the Great Ape which gave him great confusion. He jumped into the portal.

* * *

(Other Dimension- Konoha)

A demon fox with nine tails attacked Konohagakure destroying much of the village and taking many lives, until the Great Ape suddenly showed up from nowhere confusing the Konoha Ninjas. The Ninjas had a struggle to fight with two monsters at the same time. However…

One ninja sealed the demon fox and found a way to cut the Great Ape's tail off in a life or death battle and died. That ninja was known as the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage). The Yondaime Hokage had to seal into Goku's former tail in order to prevent him from regrown the tail. He also sealed the demon fox into his newborn baby, Uzumaki Naruto. After that, before his death, he asked the Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage) to take care of Goku.

The Sandaime Hokage told him that Uzumaki name was the only one Goku could inherit the family name from, since the Uzmaki Clan was wiped out long time ago. The Yondaime Hokage came up with the name. He named six-month old Uzumaki Naruki. Thus, Naruki and Naruto's life had begun!

* * *

(12 years later- Konoha)

The two young boys named Naruto and Naruki were being chased by some ninjas while carrying their paint bucket. They ran away from bunch of ninjas because they've done something they were not supposed to.

"Hey, Naruto, Naruki! What have you done?!" shouted one of ninja.

"You're not going to get away with it anymore!" shouted another ninja. They hopped around Konoha trying to lose the Ninjas.

Naruki glanced over his shoulder and laughed, "Nyaah! Nyaah!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the Ninjas and laughed, "Shut up!"

"None of you can do that, can you?" mocked Naruki.

"But we can! We're great!" said Naruto.

There were paintings on Hokages Momentums assuming that Naruki and Naruto were the one who painted them and pulled a prank.

* * *

(At Hokage's Mansion)

"Sandaime, we have an emergency," said one of ninja.

"Hokage-sama!" cried another ninja.

Sandaime Hokage was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. He also initially had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. He obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots.

The Sandaime Hokage was painting on his whiteboard, but some random ninja interrupted his hobby. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "What? Did Naruto forced Naruki do something with him again?"

The first ninja nodded, "Yes, they did something to the stone faces of the Hokages."

"They vandalized them!" said the second ninja.

* * *

(With Naruto and Naruki)

Bunch of ninjas still chased Nartuo and Naruki. When Uzumaki brothers bounced off the ground, the Ninja still followed them. One of ninja shouted, "Stop!"

They did not know that Naruto and Naruki tricked them and camouflaged into the fences. Naruto looked at Naruki and laughed, "Too easy!"

Naruki laughed, "That's right, brother!"

Suddenly, the ninja academy teacher shouted behind them. "Hey, Naruto, Naruki!"

Naruto was the only who got fell to his butt, but Naruki only merely got startled and glanced over his shoulder. Naruki chuckled nervously, "Iruka-sensei?"

"What are you doing all of a sudden, Irukia-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Irukia was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves were also rolled up about ¼ way.

Irukia pointed at them and asked, "What are you doing during class? Did you pull Naruki out of class again?"

* * *

(Later- At the Ninja Academy)

Iruka had to tie Naruto up, but allowed Naruki returned to his seat position because he knew Naruto always pulled Naruki out of class, only to pull a prank. He pointed at Naruto and scolded, "Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. On the top of that, you convinced your brother out of class. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Naruto gave him an attitude and looked away.

Iruka groaned in frustrated, and pointed at rest of class mate. "We're going to have a review test for the Henge! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!"

Rest of classmates shocked, "What?!"

* * *

(Later)

The pink-haired girl stood in front of Naruki, Naruto, and the raven-haired boy. He connected his index and middle fingers together, and said, "Haruno Sakura going! Henge!" She transformed into Iruka.

Iruka smiled, "Okay."

Sakura cheered, "I did it!" Inner Sakura cheered, _"All right!"_ She pointed at the raven-haired boy and asked, "Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura had bright long pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover her large forehead. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and red ribbon above her head.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke," said Irukia. Sakura had to go back to line-up. Sasuke was next, so he took a several steps forwards. Suddenly, he transformed into Iruka without any words. "All right." Sasuke pocketed his hands with the scowl remain on his face. He walked away without any single words.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruki!" said Iruka.

"Sweet! My turn!" cheered Naruki. "Henge!" He transformed into Irukia easily.

"That's good…" smiled Iruka proudly.

Naruki looked at Naruto and smiled, "Do your best!"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, yeah…"

Irukia sighed, "Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

A spiky ponytail boy sighed, "This sucks."

The blonde-haired girl glared at Naruto and scowled, "This is all your fault. Naruki deserved better than you!"

Naruto scoffed, "Like I care."

The weird eyes girl stared at Naruto and smiled, _'Naruto-kun, do your best.' _

This time, Naruto didn't transform into Iruka, but he transformed into blonde girl without clothes on, but at least, the smoke covered its explicit content, causing Iruka to nosebleed. Naruto pointed at him and laughed, "How was that? I call it the seduction technique."

Iruka yelled at Naruto, "You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!"

Naruki facepalmed, _'Not again…' _

The blonde-haired girl stared at Naruki and sighed, "I can't believe it. Your brother is really an idiot! I doubt he will never be Ninja someday!"

"Yeah, I agreed that he's an idiot, but on the other hand, I have to disagree with you, Ino-chan. I know someday he can become Ninja. I know him well," said Naruki.

"Still… you're an idiot for allowing him to convince you to play a prank with him, anyways," said Sakura. "Whether if he's younger or not, you have to learn how not to be soft-heart. I know you love him as brother. But this academy is important! If Naruto keep do like that, you probably won't be able to graduate the academy."

"Sheesh, since when you're acting like a mom?" asked Naruki.

"It's because you're our best friends, Naruki-san. We want you to graduate together with us. You would probably hate Naruto if he kept doing like that, and you cannot graduate. I don't want to see any brothers hated each other. If he cannot graduate, it's his loss. I can't stand him! He always wants to beat my Sasuke-kun up! He is annoyed!" blabbered Sakura.

"Yeah, I know already! I can't help it. He's my younger brother. I will do anything for him. If I say no to him, he would probably think I hate him like rest of villagers!" said Naruki.

"Yeah, which do you prefer? Graduation or never be ninja forever?" asked Ino. Naruki widened his eyes and said nothing. She chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I thought so…"

* * *

(Later- With Naruto)

Naruto had to clean the mess he just painted on Hokage Momentums while Irukia overlooked him. "Damn it. Damn it," whined Naruto.

"You're not going home until you clean it up good," scolded Iruka.

Naruto looked up and frowned, "I don't care. No one's waiting for me at home anyway. Why isn't Brother helping me? He involved in prank too!"

"Yes, your brother is waiting for you. And it's because you're the one who forced your older brother to skip the class so you can have him pulling prank!" said Iruka.

"I don't care about him anymore. I overheard him talking to Sakura and Ino. Now he hates me!" said Naruto. Then he went back to clean the mess again.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto…"

Naruto looked up and sighed, "What is it now?"

"Well, if you clean all that up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight and talk to you about him," said Irukia.

Suddenly, Naruto smiled and nodded, "All right! I'll do my best, then!" He speeded up his cleaning and finished all of mess he just made up quickly.

* * *

(Ramen Ichiraku- Night)

Naruto took a bite of noodle from the soup. Iruka finally spoke up, "Naruto… Why did you force your brother to vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokages are, right?"

Naruto looked at Irukia and nodded, "Of course I do." Then he finished eating all of noodle in the bowl and drank the remaining soup. "In other words, those who carried the name of Hokage were the number one ninjas in the village, right? And I heard the Yondaime one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox and monster ape."

"Then why did you…?" wondered Irukia.

Naruto smiled, "I'm going to receive the name of Hokage one day and become greater than any of the Hokages!" then he pointed at Irukia and continued, "Then, I'm going to make everyone in the village people recognize my powers." He sighed, "By the way, Sensei, I have a favor to ask."

Iruka raised his eyebrows and asked, "You want another bowl?"

"No, can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" pleaded Naruto.

Iruka gently touched his forehead protector and chuckled, "Oh, this? No. This is proof you graduated school and that you're a real ninja. You'll get yours tomorrow. Make sure you won't force Naruki to do again, because he needs to graduate too!"

Naruto frowned, "Meany!"

"Is that why you took your goggles off?" asked Iruka.

"I want another bowl!" demanded Naruto.

"Ok, you will get another bowl after I talk to you about Naruki…" said Iruka.

Naruto sighed, "What about him?"

"Listen to me…" Iruka sighed, "He doesn't hate you. He's just frustrated with you, that's all. Do you remember last year? You made him skipping the exam because you wanted to do something fun with him. He failed final exam last year, but he didn't get angry with you. He's pretty upset with himself for being soft-hearted. Every time you convince him to sneak out of class, he tried to say no to you, but he couldn't because he didn't want you to upset, and probably think that he hated you. That's why he always had to say yes to you."

"But I overheard that Ino told Naruki that he will hate me if he can't graduate this year!" said Naruto.

Iruka smiled, "No, he won't… If he can't graduate this year, he would hate himself for rest of his life, because he said yes to you all the times. That's why he wanted me to ask you not to force him again because he wanted to graduate. He couldn't tell you because he didn't want to see you sad. Now do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I understand. I will try my best to graduate tomorrow! Now get me another bowl!"

* * *

(Next morning- Ninja Academy)

Iruka read the paper up and said, "We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the Bunshin no Jutsu. (Clone Jutsu)"

Naruto widened his eyes and groaned, _'It's the one thing that I'm not very good at…' _

Naruki looked at Naruto and sighed, _'That's one of technique he's not good with. Well, good luck, Naruto…' _

Iruka had to call the alphabet order name to test them if they could make their clone well or not. About fifteen minutes later, he finally called Uzumaki Naruki to different classroom. Naruki succeeded into using clone technique and received his new forehead protector. He was happy finally be able to graduate without his younger brother to convince him to skip the class.

"Okay, Uzumaki Naruto, you're next!" called Iruka.

* * *

(Other classroom)

Naruto stepped in and thought, _'But, but, I have to do it! I don't want to disappoint my brother if I can't graduate it! I have to do it!' _He made a hand seal as the chakra aura winded up around him. He shouted, **"Bunshin no Jutsu!" **only to create the failed Naruto lying on the floor next to him. He twitched his eyes in embarrassed.

Iruka twitched his left eyebrows, and felt like he need a urge to face palm. He shouted, "You fail!"

A white-haired young man smiled, "Iruka-sensei, his movements and stamina are good, and he did replicate. Maybe we can pass him…" which made Naruto smiled.

Iruka shook his head and said, "Mizuki-sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three replicants. His brother even could produce three replicants anyways. But Naruto can only produce one that will merely be a bother. His brother even could produce three replicants anyways. I cannot pass him," which made Naruto upset.

* * *

(Later)

Naruto frowned while sitting on the wooden swing seat that hanging around tree's branch and watched bunch of ninja celebrated their graduation.

"I'm a real ninja now, right?" asked the random ninja.

"Good job! It's something I would expect from my son!" said the random ninja's father proudly. "Congratulations on graduating. Mom is going to fix you something nice tonight."

"Hey, that kid is the kid. He was the only one who failed," said the random kunoichi. "Serves him right."

"I heard his brother becomes a ninja, he deserved than that kid! However, if that kid becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble. Because he's really a…" blabbered another random kunoichi.

"Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more than that," said the first random kunoichi.

* * *

(With Naruki)

Naruki hopped around and cheered to himself, "Finally! I did it! I did it! I am a ninja! WHOO! I finally graduate! No more boring academy!" Then he remembered about his brother who failed the final exam. He frowned, "He probably upset by now. Maybe I should cheer him up. I guess I should see him now." He went back to academy again then walked around the fence, but he noticed that Mizuki who stood next to Naruto. He smiled, _'Looks like Mizuki is here for him. Oh, well… I guess I will talk to him tonight.' _Then he left on way back to home to relax.

* * *

(With Iruka and Sandaime)

Iruka and Sandaime Hokage watched Naruto and Mizuki left the swing wooden set. "Iruka…I need to talk to you later."

Iruka nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

(With Naruto and Mizuki)

On the roof of some random building at the sunset, "Iruka-sensei wasn't being mean," said Mizuki.

"Then why does he pick on me the most…?" asked Naruto.

"He wants you to become truly strong, Naruto-kun. Since you two don't have any parents. Your brother doesn't have any parents, too. He wants you to be strong like your brother."

Naruto frowned, "But… I wanted to graduate together with Brother."

Mizuki looked at him and smiled, "Fine."

"What?" confused Naruto.

"I'll tell you a big secret," said Mizuki.

Naruto confused, _'A secret?' _

* * *

(At Night- Iruka's Apartment)

Iruka was lying on the bed and stared up at the full moon. He remembered his conversation with Hokage. _"Iruka…"_

"_What is it, Hokage-sama?"_

"_I understand how you feel, but Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent, like you. He only knows about brother's love, but not parents." _

Iruka remembered 12 years ago, the day monster fox and monster ape attacked the village which killed his parents. Suddenly, he heard the familiar voice cried, "Iruka-sensei, wake up!"

Iruka opened the door, which revealed Mizuki in front of him. "What is it?" asked Iruka.

"Please come to Hokage-sama's place. It seems that Naruto-kun carried the Fuin no Sho (Scroll of Sealing) out," said Mizuki.

Iruka shocked, "What… the Fuin no Sho?"

* * *

(With Naruto- Somewhere at Forest)

Naruto sat on the forest floor and read the scroll. "Let's see, the first technique is…Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)" He rubbed his head and groaned, "What? I'm not good at!"

* * *

(With Naruki)

Before he went back to his home, suddenly, he heard the voice very far away from him. It seemed like there's a problem at Hokage's rooftop. _'Seems like there's a trouble, I hope it's not Naruto again.' _Then he went over to Hokage's rooftop, but kept himself hide from the Ninja.

"Hokage-sama, we cannot let this slide by as a prank!" complained one of ninja.

Naruki hid behind the wall and thought, _'Sounds like it's Naruto again. What's the problem this time?' _

"The Fuin no Sho is something dangerous that the Shodai Hokage (First Hokage) sealed!" said the ninja with the eye patch on his left eyes. "If it's used in a bad way, it can."

Naruki shocked, and thought, _'What?! It's bad then! There's no way he will do something like that!'_

"If he carries it outside the village, it will become a major problem!" said another ninja. Iruka and Mizuki finally arrived in the meeting. Iruka was in greatly shocked.

The Hokage sighed, "Bring Naruto here."

All ninja nodded, "Yes, sir!" as they vanished in poof of smokes.

'_Oh, shit! I gotta find him first!' _shocked Naruki. Then he smelled his younger brother's scent. _'I smell Naruto's scent. He's over there! What the hell is he doing?!' _Then he ran away ensuring that Hokage wouldn't catch him. _'Don't do anything unnecessary stuff, Naruto! I need to find him before one of them finds him!'_

* * *

(With Iruka)

He hopped on the rooftop and looked around him as he was panting. _'Where did you go, Naruto?' _worried Iruka.

* * *

(With Mizuki)

Mizuki ran down the road with the large shuriken on his back and smirked, _'I'm going to spread the word throughout the village and kill Naruto. Naruki would probably mad at me, but fuck him anyways! Then, the Fuin no Sho will be mine!'_

* * *

(With Naruto- Elsewhere at Forest)

Naruto sat on the forest floor as he breathed hardly while carried the large scroll on his back. The shadow figure walked over him. He looked up, and it was Naruki. He smiled widely, "Brother! Look at what I learn! I just learned only one technique! I'm awesome right?!"

Naruki was not happy and yelled, "Never mind that, have you realized that you're in jeopardy right now?! Every Chuunin are going to find you! Why did you do that?!"

Suddenly, the voice chuckled angrily, "Hey, Naruto." They looked around and it was Iruka. He looked at Naruki and sighed, "I guess you overheard us."

Naruki nodded, "Yeah, I know. But please don't kill him! He told me that he learned only one technique."

Naruto stood up and rubbed his hair sheepishly. He grinned, "Oh man, I got caught. Brother's right. I only learned one technique."

Iruka shocked, _'He practiced here… until he was all worn out?' _

"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique, so let me graduate if I can do it!" said Naruto excitedly. "If I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?"

"What?!" shocked Naruki.

"Who said that?" asked Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei," replied Naruto cheerfully. "He told me about this place and this scroll."

'_Mizuki did?!' _shocked Iruka.

"You dumbass! He lied to you, Naruto!" said Naruki.

Suddenly, Iruka noticed that bunch of Kunai were coming for them so he had to push both Naruki and Naruto out of the way. The kunai pinned Iruka against the wooden house. "I'm surprised you found out about this place," said the voice.

Iruka looked up and groaned, "I see, so that's how it is." It was Mizuki who was on the branch of tree.

"Naruto, hand over the scroll," demanded Mizuki.

Naruki looked up at Mizuki and snarled, "Mizuki-sensei! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey… What's going on here?" confused Naruto.

Iruka yanked the kunai from his legs, and said, "Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!"

Mizuki chuckled, "Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that."

"What?" confused Naruto.

Iruka shocked, "What are you saying, Mizuki?!" then he looked at the confused Naruto. "Don't believe him, Naruto."

Mizuki laughed, "I'll tell you the truth."

"Don't!" shouted Iruka.

"A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago," said Mizuki.

"A rule?" confused Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" asked Naruki.

"It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about," said Mizuki.

"Only me?" confused Naruto.

Naruki asked, "What's that rule?"

"Stop, Mizuki!" shouted Iruka.

Mizuki chuckled, "It's the rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox."

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "What?"

Naruki looked at Naruto and confused, "A demon fox?"

"In other words," Mizuki explained, "you are the Kyubi (Nine-Tails) demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village."

"Stop!" cried Iruka.

"You've been deceived by the village people all the times. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much, but not Naruki?" asked Mizuki.

Naruto began to stream his tears from his eyes, and shook his head. He repeated, "Damn it…! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" as the blue chakra aura flowed around him.

"Control yourself, Naruto!" cried Naruki.

Naruto…" shocked Iruka.

Mizuki chuckled, "No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you!"

Iruka gripped his right legs trying to stop the pain and remembered what the Hokage told him about Naruto. _"Iruka. Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent and will be hated because of the incident. So, he had to pull those pranks to get everyone's attention. Whatever the form, he wanted someone to recognize the value of his existence. Although he acts tough, Naruto is the one who is having a difficult time, even if his brother loves him. For Naruki, nobody hates him because nobody knew that he was that monster ape 12 years ago. You are only one chuunin that knew Naruki as Great Ape. A few selected jounin knew Naruki as Great Ape. That's why he had a better life than his brother does.' _

Mizuki drew his large shuriken and spun it around his hand. He chuckled, "Die, Naruto!" as he threw the large shuriken towards Naruto, who crawled away in fear.

"Naruto, duck!" shouted Iruka.

Naruki appeared in front of shuriken preparing to shelter for his younger brother, however he suddenly pushed away from Naruto. It was Iruka who pushed Naruki out of the way and took the shuriken which stabbed into his back protecting Naruto. Iruka coughed up the blood.

"Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruki.

Naruto widened his eyes and sniffed, "W- Why…?"

"Because you're the same as me." Irukia said, "After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class…Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student…So I acted like an idiot. It was tough…Right, Naruto?" He began to cry. "You were lonely, right? It was tough, right? Naruki was a great brother to you, but you don't have any single friend while he has a friend! I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware."

Mizuki suddenly erupted with laughter. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents!" Then he pointed at Iruka and said, "He just wants to get that scroll back."

Suddenly, Naruto ran away from them. "Naruto! Naruto!" cried Iruka and Naruki. Then Naruki ran after him.

Mizuki landed on the forest floor and chuckled, "Naruto isn't the type who will change his mind, not even his brother could change his mind! He's going to take revenge on this village with that scroll. You saw his eyes, didn't you? It was the eye of a monster fox."

Iruka grabbed the large shuriken out of his back and glared over his shoulder at Mizuki. "Naruto wont' do that!" snarled Iruka as he threw the large shuriken back at Mizuki, who dodged it easily.

"As long as I kill Naruto and get that scroll, I'm okay. I'll take care of you later," said Mizuki. Then he took off chasing after Naruto.

'_I won't let you…' _promised Iruka.

* * *

(Hokage's Mansion)

The old man Hokage watched them from the crystal ball and gritted his teeth in thought, _'This isn't good. Mizuki told him the secret. But not only had that he known, Naruki even known his brother's secret. Naruto is more unstable than ever. He might release the power that has been sealed. He also has the Fuin no Sho. The possibility that he will unseal himself and turn into a Kyubi is possible. If that happens…' _

* * *

(With Iruka- Elsewhere in Forest)

Iruka jumped on every top of tree and saw Naruto who was still hopping on the branch. He shocked, _'I found him!' _Then he shouted, "Naruto! What Mizuki said back there was all a lie! Hand over the scroll to me! Mizuki is after it!"

Suddenly, Naruto bounced off from the branch and went to punch onto Iruka's stomach, knocking him together on the ground. Naruto drifted through the ground. Iruka struggled to get up and confused, "W- What…" Naruto sat next to tree and took a rest.

"How… Naruto," muttered Iruka. Then he glared over his shoulder at Naruto and growled, "How…" Suddenly, he untransformed back into Mizuki, and asked, "Did you know that I'm not Iruka?"

Naruto grinned as he untransformed back into Iruka and chuckled, "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki stood up and sighed, "I see. What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?

However, Naruto and Naruki was hiding behind the tree and watched between Iruka and Mizuki. "Don't do anything, Naruto…" whispered Naruki.

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll," said Iruka.

Mizuki chuckled, "You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me."

"Same as you?" confused Iruka.

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the monster fox, won't use its powers," said Mizuki.

Iruka chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

Naruto widened his eyes then began to frown. _'I knew it,' _thought Naruto sadly. _'Iruka-sensei doesn't recognize me inside.' _Then he started to narrow his eyes in anger.

"Hey, Naruto! Don't be angry… Wait for Iruka to say something. He is about to say…" said Naruki.

"If he was a monster fox." Iruka smiled, "But Naruto is different. He's… He's an excellent student that I recognize just like his brother. He's a hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognize him. He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!" Those made Naruto cry happily behind the tree.

Naruki smiled, _'I knew it. He always recognized brother as an excellent ninja.' _

Mizuki twitched his eyes and drew another large shuriken and chuckled, "What an idiot. Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back." Then he spun his shuriken around his hand again and shouted, "Die now!" as he charged towards Iruka.

Iruka smiled and thought, _'This must be the end…' _

Suddenly, Naruto knocked Mizuki away from him as the large shuriken cut through the branch. Iruka shocked, "Naruto!"

Behind the tree, Naruki widened his eyes and looked at the tree. Naruto was not there! He shocked, _'When did he have a time to vanish when I was looking at them?' _

Mizuki glared at Naruto and snarled, "Damn you…"

Naruto placed the large scroll on the ground and growled, "Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do."

Mizuki chuckled, "Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in flash."

Naruto cross his index and middle fingers and threatened, "Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you."

"Why don't you try it if you can, you monster fox!" screamed Mizuki.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **shouted Naruto which shocked Naruki, Iruka, and Mizuki. The thousands of Narutos were surrounded Mizuki.

Naruki shocked, _'Incredible! He is able to create this many clones?!' _then he smirked, _'Go, Naruto! Beat him to a pulp!' _

Iruka shocked, _'Naruto… you used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?' _then he smirked, _'It's a high-class technique where you create a real body.' _

Mizuki shocked, "What…?" as he looked around him in panic.

Naruto chuckled, "What's the matter? Come and get me. Come on." Mizuki stumbled and fell backward on his butt out of fear. "If you're not coming… We're coming!"

Mizuki screamed, "AHHHHHHHHH" all the way to sky.

A few seconds later, Mizuki was already beaten to a pulp and was now lying on the ground. Naruto rubbed his hair sheepishly and chuckled, "Maybe I hurt him too much."

"It's okay, Naruto," said the voice who emerged from the tree. That was Naruki. "He deserved it anyways." Then he looked at Iruka and asked, "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah…" then he thought, _'What a guy… He really might surpass all the previous Hokages…' _Then he looked at Naruto and smiled, "Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something."

* * *

(Outside the Hokage's Mansion)

"Did anyone find Naruto?" asked one of chuunin ninja.

"No."

"Damn, this isn't good!"

Old man Hokage smoke his pipe and approached them. "There's no need to worry anymore," said the Hokage.

Everyone looked at him and shocked, "Hokage-sama!"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled, "He'll come home soon."

* * *

(With Naruki and others- Elsewhere at Forest)

Naruto closed his eyes and waited impatient. "Sensei, are you done yet?" asked Naruto.

"All right, open your eyes," said Iruka. Naruto finally opened his eyes and noticed that Iruka had no longer worn the forehead on his head and also held Naruto's goggles. "Iruka smiled, "Congratulations. You graduate."

Naruto was now wearing the forehead protector around his head. Naruki patted on his younger brother and looked up at him. "You are a Ninja now! Congratulation, Naruto!"

Iruka smiled, "All right, let's celebrate. I'll treat you guys to ramen!" He noticed that Naruto was beginning to smile or frown. He was not sure if he was happy or sad.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped and hugged Iruka which pushed him against the tree. He cried happily, "Iruka-sensei!"

Naruki smiled and thought, _'Finally, he did it! Now he is able to graduate together with me and my friends! That's good!' _

"Ouch! That hurts!" Iruka rubbed Naruto's hair and smiled, "Naruto, I was going to lecture you about how it's going to get harder from here as a ninja. But I'll keep it until we get to the ramen shop."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all. I just finished chapter 1. But... before I leave, I want to let you know. You would probably say, "Hey, that's not Goku! You portrayed Goku wrong! He sounds like he's smart guy!" Let me get straight. In real life, if you hit your head harder and have an amnesia then your personality would be completely changed right? Grandpa hit Goku's head harder enough to make him forget again, therefore he had an amnesia twice to make his personality different.

Yes, I know that Goku killed Grandpa Gohan in his Great Ape when he was a seven. But, I changed to six-months old, so I can put him together with Naruto without any unbelievably power. In first place, he never experienced as marital arts, so that means he will not use Ki. He will use Chakra.

Anyways, thank you. Please Read and Review!


	2. Team Registration!

A/N: Hello, Here's the chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball, but I do own the name Naruki! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team Registration!**

* * *

(Rooftop- Hokage Mansion)

The cameraman rested his hand on his camera and asked, "Hey, are you really going to have your picture taken with that face?"

Naruto sat on the chair and chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Just take it!"

The cameraman sighed, "Geez, just don't regret it later." He went under the black blanket that covered on the camera. "Okay, say 'cheese'." Then he clicked the button to capture the photo on Naruto. Naruto had a red paint on his face and his hands.

* * *

(Ninja Academy)

The Hokage was reading Naruto's profile paper. He then stared at Naruto who rubbed his head sheepishly. Naruto chuckled, "I couldn't make a nice face, so it took three hours to make it look like that. But, but isn't it artistic, or like, cool?"

The Hokage sighed, "Take it over."

"Noo!" refused Naruto.

"Re-take the picture," said the Hokage.

"No way!" said Naruto. He made a hand seal and cried, **"Oiroke no Jutsu!" **He transformed into blonde girl without any clothes, but a smoke that covered any inappropriate parts. He acted like a seductive female. "Hokage-sama, please…" Suddenly, the old man Hokage got nosebleed and fell to the floor. He changed back into his regular form. He was very confused that the old man Hokage would fell for his trick.

The Hokage sat on his chair again and wiped his nosebleed with the napkins. He sighed, "The temptation technique, eh? What an absurd technique… By the way Naruto, where is your forehead protector?"

"I'm not going to wear it until the explanatory meeting, since it will get scratched," replied Naruto."

"Putting that aside, this Ninja Registration Form is something of the utmost secrecy that will remain in the village, so it's an important document even to you. You should follow your brother's example. He wears that forehead protector right away the moment he graduated." He looked down at the paper and asked, "So what is with this face?"

Naruto frowned, "I don't understand those complex things!"

Suddenly, the door opened. The little boy picked the shuriken and cried, "You old geezer! Fight me!" Then he ran towards the old man Hokage. "The title of Godaime Hokage (Fifth Hokage) belongs to me, Konohamaru!" Unfortunately, he tripped himself on the floor for some reason. "Ouch…"

The Hokage sighed, _'Problems just keep showing up…' _

"Is this a trap?" asked Konohamaru.

The guy in sunglasses walked into the door and asked, "Are you okay, young master? There are no traps by the way."

'_Who is this kid?' _thought Naruto.

The guy in sunglasses shocked, _'That kid is… The Kyubi. It's the dropout I really hate.' _

Konohamaru walked to Naruto and pointed at him. "I got it. You did something, didn't you?"

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and growled, "You just tripped on your own!"

"Hey! Let go of him!" demanded the guy in sunglasses. "He is the grandson of the great Sandaime Hokage!" Naruto stared at him then diverted his attention to Konohamaru again.

'_He stopped right after finding out that I'm the grandson of a Hokage.' _Konohamaru thought, _'He must be the same as the glasses-teacher and everyone else.' _He glared up at Naruto and snarled, "What's the matter? Why don't you hit me if you can! You're no match for a grandson of a Hokage!"

Naruto scoffed, "Like I care about that!" He suddenly clocked Konohamaru in the head and screamed, "You idiot!"

Konohmaru fell to the ground and thought, _'This guy…' _

The guy in sunglasses shocked, "What?!"

The old man Hokage sighed, _'Oh well.' _

* * *

(Later)

The guy in sunglasses scolded at Konohamaru and said, "Listen, you are the Sandaime Hokage's grandson. Even though he hit you, you cannot get involved with a guy like him. No good will come out of dealing with him. I, the elite teacher Ebisu, am never wrong. You wish to become the Godaime Hokage, right? If I teach you ninjutsu, it will be easy to gain the title of Hokage." He turned his back on Konohmaru and pushed his sunglasses back. "Yes, the quickest path to becoming a Hokage is to learn from me. Do you understand, young master?" When he looked around again, Konohamaru disappeared! He shocked, "He's gone!"

The old man Hokage sighed, "It looks like he went to follow Naruto."

Ebisu widened his eyes and shocked, "What? That's an emergency! Young master!" He left the room to chase Konohamaru.

The Hokage sighed, _'How did he grow up to be like that? That was the 20__th__ ambush today. It worries me even more if he's with Naruto. He's lucky if he run into Naruki. I hope Naruto doesn't teach Konohamaru weird things.' _

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked down the street, but he noticed that Naruki was waving at him. "Brother? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Naruki decided to walk along with him, and chuckled, "Well, you graduated, right? How about we celebrate our graduations? Umm… Let's go to Ramen Ichiraku. Our favorite food… I will treat you. I have a planet of money. Since you became Ninja, you need to start to be serious."

Suddenly, Naruto stopped and glanced over his shoulder, and saw the small rock on the floor. He confused, "Huh?" but he decided to continue to walk together with his brother.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Naruki.

Naruto stopped walking and pointed at the wall. "Don't follow me! What do you want?!"

Naruki could notice that someone was hiding behind the wall. He sweat-dropped, "What a crap stealth technique."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. That's really obvious."

Finally, Konahamaru revealed himself in front of Naruto and Naruki. He smiled, "Nice job detecting me. I should have expected it from the guy I've heard rumors about." He pointed at Naruto and said, "I don't mind being your follower."

"What?" confused Naruto.

"Actually, more like a stalker, if you ask me," said Naruki.

Konohmaru stared at Naruki and asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm his older brother, of course." Naruki sighed, "Is something happened?"

"No way! How can you be so shorty if you're his older brother?!" confused Konohamaru.

Naruki scowled, "Shut up! Does it matters to you?"

"Oh, well. But in return, tell me how to do that temptation technique you used to defeat the Hokage geezer," said Konahomaru.

"Temptation technique?" wondered Naruki. He realized that it was a technique that Naruto usually prank on men. He pointed at Naruto and scowled, "You did it again?! You used Oiroke no Jutsu, didn't you?! How many do I must tell you not to use it?!"

Naruto folded his arms and sighed, "Stop kidding around."

"Don't say that, please! Boss!" begged Konohamaru.

Naruki and Naruto confused, "Boss?"

Konohamaru nodded, "Boss! Boss! Boss!"

Naruto rubbed his hair sheepishly and chuckled, "Fine…"

"Wait a minute! He's a little kid!" said Naruki.

"I don't care. I'm going to teach him anyways," said Naruto. He stared at Naruki with the puppy eyes. "Please, brother!"

Naruki sighed, "Fine! However, I will watch you, if you do something stupid. I'm going to take you home! Understood?"

Naruto nodded, "Understood!" then he looked at Konohamaru who was eager to ready to learn his technique. "First, to use a ninja technique well, you need to use your Chatora well."

"Chatora? (Brown tiger)" confused Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded, "That's right, Chatora."

"Brother, you mean 'Chakra'?" asked Naruki.

"Yeah, it's 'Chakra', boss," agreed Konohamaru.

"Shut up! Good ninjas call it Chatora," said Naruto.

'_What a terrible lie!' _thought Naruki.

Konohamaru smiled, "What? So that's how it is."

Naruki fell down on the ground while his feet stick up. _'What?! You actually believe him?!"_

Naruto rubbed his forehead and sighed in relief. _'I'm glad he's stupid.' _He sighed, "Listen, Chakra is…"

Konohamaru nodded, "Simply, it is the energy you use to execute a technique. In other words, ninja techniques use both Chakra, the body energy existent in every cell of the body, and spirit energy, which accumulates through training and experience. After these two are mixed together and a seal is formed, it is executed."

Naruto and Naruki were sweat dropping because Konohamaru actually read the scroll aloud. "Don't act like you know everything when you're just reading it from a scroll!"

Naruki face-palmed, _'This kid is really stupid!' _

"Although that thing talks on and on about it, you just need two things to use a technique well," said Naruto.

"Two things?" wondered Konohamaru.

Naruto nodded, "Hard work and guts."

Konohamaru smiled, "Hard work and guts, eh?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "That's right. I'll train you hard, so prepare yourself."

Konohamaru nodded, "Roger, Boss!"

"Alright then, try transforming now," said Naruto.

"What?" confused Konohamaru.

Naruto sighed, "I'll see how good your ninjutsu are."

"But what should I transform in to?" asked Konohamaru.

Naruto looked around him, but he found the nice girl who scanned the food. He pointed at her and smiled, "Okay, transform into that babe."

Naruki widened his eyes and thought, _'It's not good. If she found out that he teaches this kid, then he screws up.' _

Konohamaru nodded, "It's my pleasure!" He made a hand seal and shouted, **""Oiroke no Jutsu!" **He changed into the fatso girl. "So? Do I look like her?"

"What?! U-g-l-y!" said Naruki.

Naruto sweat-dropped and sighed, "S-Sure … the clothes looks perfect…"

The brown girl from earlier appeared behind him and clenched his fist in anger. "What's so similar…?!" She proceeded to beat Naruto up. She stared at Naruki and Konohmaru. She smiled, "Listen, young master. Please do a cute transformation when you transform into me. Naruki, I want you to tell your brother to stop do that." She waved them good-bye and walked away from them.

Konohamaru trembled, "She's scary…"

"Y- You might say…" agreed Naruki.

"Why did I have to be hit?" asked Naruto.

* * *

(Later)

Naruto, Naruki, and Konohamaru looked up at the store. "Okay, we're going to research pheromones at the bookstore!" said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded, "Roger, Boss!"

"Why do I have to go with you in the store, too?" asked Naruki.

"Come on! Let's go, brother! We won't get caught anyways!" said Naruto.

"Fine…" sighed Naruki.

Then they opened the door, and sneaked around the store. Naruto picked up the dirty girl magazine. He opened the book and drooled over the girl in bikini together with Naruki and Konohamaru.

Suddenly, the man behind them growled, "I told you that there's no browsing in the store, Naruto, Naruki." He proceeded to kick them off from the store.

* * *

(Even Later)

Naruto, Naruki, and Konohamaru went to different store. Naruto sighed, "This is the last place. Let's put our spirit into it!"

Konohamaru nodded, "Roger, Boss!"

"Why do I have to do that, too?" asked Naruki.

"This time we won't be caught!" said Naruto.

Naruki sighed, "Fine…"

Naruto, Naruki, and Konohamaru shouted in union, **"Henge no Jutsu!" **Naruto transformed into blonde girl, Naruki transformed into black hair girl, and Konohamaru transformed into chubby girl. They walked into the hot spa that was designed for girls only.

When they entered the hot spa, the manager cried, "Naruto, Naruki! You again?!" He proceeded to kick them off from the hot spa.

* * *

(Later- Somewhere in Forest)

Naruto sighed, "Why am I the one getting pounded more… more than you, Brother?"

"I don't know why…" said Naruki.

Konohamaru frowned, "I'm sorry… It's because I'm the grandson of a Hokage."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it. The preparation for the Oiroke no Jutsu is now complete." He gave Konohamaru a thumb-up. "All you need to do is practice."

'_Finally… the moment of embarrassment is finally over for me!' _thought Naruki.

Konohamaru nodded, "Roger, Boss!"

"Okay, the basic is big (breasts), thin (waist), big (bottoms). Do it!" cheered Naruto.

"Roger, Boss!" cheered Konohamaru. He shouted out, **"Oiroke no Jutsu!" **He transformed into the chubby girls in bikini. "It turned out like this…"

Naruki screamed, "YUCK!" He proceeded to throw up on the grass. "F-A-T!"

Naruto shook his head and groaned, "No! Do it more slender."

"Roger, Boss! Is this okay?" asked Konohamaru.

"H-I-D-E-O-U-S!" said Naruki.

"No, more beautiful," said Naruto.

"Roger, Boss! Is this fine?" asked Konohamaru.

* * *

(With Ebisu)

He hopped on the rock, and sighed, _'Naruto… What is he planning to do with my young master?' _He scanned around Konoha. "Damn it, where did he go?! I am an elite teacher that has taught many Hokage candidates. Any bugs that attach to my students will be… eliminated." He quickly disappeared into thin of air.

* * *

(With Naruto, Naruki, and Konohamaru)

Naruto, Naruki, and Konohamaru sat on the log together to drink the juice. "By the way, why are you so obsessed with the old man Hokage?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru frowned, "Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. He took it off from the name of this village. But even though it's a name that everyone should have heard many times, no one calls me by that name. Whenever anyone sees or calls me, they only see the grandson of a Hokage. No one recognizes me as an individual. I hate that. So… So I want the title of Hokage right now."

Naruto chuckled, "Idiot. Who's going to recognize a guy like you."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto and confused, "What?"

"It's not a title that a kid can carry so easily," said Naruto.

Konohamaru clenched his fist and growled, "What?!"

Naruki chuckled, "It's not easy. You keep saying 'Hokage, Hokage'. If you want the title so badly…"

"What?" snarled Konohamaru.

"You need to defeat Naruto first," said Naruki.

* * *

(With Hokage)

The Hokage stared up at the Hokage Momentums atop the rooftop. The voice cried, "Sandaime…" That was Iruka. He appeared behind the Hokage. "I've been looking for you."

"Iruka?" greeted the Hokage.

"Did Naruto turn in his Ninja Registration Form properly?" asked Iruka.

"Yes," replied the Hokage.

Iruka smiled, "I lectured him at the ramen shop few days ago… But he's been so happy about the fact that he became a ninja and was be able to graduate together with his brother and able to make the villagers recognize him."

The old man Hokage stared up at the fourth Hokage momentum and sighed, "Naruto's dream might be tough for him."

Iruka confused, "What?"

"As you know, only the adults that fought 12 years ago know that a Kyubi is sealed inside Naruto. I made the fact absolutely secret and severely punished those who broke the rule. So the present children don't know that. That's the only hope Naruto has." The Hokage sighed, "Yondaime Hokage wanted everyone to see Naruto as a hero. He wished for that, sealed it in him, and died."

"A hero? What about Naruki?" asked Iruka.

The Hokage sighed, "The villagers already saw Naruki as a hero. He could be on top grade only if his brother did not pull him to prank together with him. Anyways, Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon fox into a baby that just had his umbilical cord cut off. Naruto became the container for the Kyubi. However, the adults of the village do not see Naruto as I do. There are a few who believe that Naruto is the Kyubi itself. The attitude of the adults towards Naruto is being passed down to the children. Naruki tried to cheer him up, but it was hard for Naruto. Iruka, have you heard of this before?"

"Heard what?" confused Iruka.

"When a person hates another and does not recognize him, that person's eye becomes terribly cold when looking at the other," answered the Hokage.

* * *

(With Ebisu- Somewhere at Forest)

Ebisu landed on the branch and saw that Naruto and Naruki were with Konohamaru sitting on the log. He chuckled, "I found you!" Then he got in thought, _'Damn monster fox… Looks like his brother is with him…' _

Naruto stared up at Ebisu on the branch and thought, _'It's those eyes again. Everyone just keeps…' _

'_Oh, not those eyes again… If he stares at Naruto like that…' _thought Naruki.

Ebisu landed on the forest floor and sighed, "Now, young master, let us go home."

"No!" refused Konohamaru. "I'm going to defeat the geezer right now, and get the title of Hokage right now! Don't bother me!"

Ebisu slowly walked towards Konohamaru and chuckled, "A Hokage is a title you receive when you understand the principles of morality, knowledge, loyalty, getting along with family, and can use more than 1000 techniques…"

Konohamaru made a ram seal, and shouted, **"Oiroke no Jutsu!" **Then he finally transform into the naked beautiful girl, but the smoke covered his parts. "Take that! Oiroke no jutsu."

Naruki dropped his jaws on the ground and shocked, "Well, at least, you improved, but you're not sexy as Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu."

Konohamaru noticed that Ebisu dropped his jaws in shocked, but that didn't make him nosebleed. Konohamaru changed back into his regular form and confused, "What? It didn't work."

Ebisu laughed, "What an indecent technique! I am a gentleman! I will never fall for a technique as base as that." Then he pulled Konohamaru's scarf trying to make him come along with him. "Young master, you're only going to get dumber and dumber if you hang around him! Hang around with Naruki instead! The quickest path to becoming a Hokage is to listen to me! Now, let's go home."

Konohamaru struggled to go free from Ebisu, and shook his head. He refused, "No!"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **shouted Naruto. He created a few clone around Ebisu.

Konohamaru cheered, "Wow! That's amazing!"

Ebisu scoffed, "This is silly. I am an elite teacher even if I do not look like one. I am different from Mizuki." He walked through between the dozen of Naruto clones.

"Wait! You're going to get in trouble if you attack him like that!" warned Naruki who stood next to Konohamaru.

"Boss…" said Konohamaru softly.

"**Harem no Jutsu!" **shouted Naruto. Suddenly, all of Naruto and his clones transformed into sexy blonde girls in front of Ebisu. They hugged Ebisu and said softly, "Ebisu-sama."

Naruki had to hold his nose to prevent the nosebleed coming from Naruto's petty technique. However, Ebisu, on the other hand, lost a lot of nosebleed and fell backward on the ground unconscious.

Naruto transformed back into his original form and chuckled, "I call it the Harem no jutsu."

* * *

(With Sandaime Hokage- Inside the Hokage's Mansion)

Sandiame Hokage watched what's happening with Naruto, and others on the crystal ball. He twitched his eyebrows and sighed, "He combined Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Oiroke no jutsu." He adjusted his hat and thought, _'He made another stupid technique! I'll fall for it for sure… probably.' _

* * *

(With Naruto, Naruki, and Konohamaru- Elsewhere in Forest)

Konohamaru frowned, "Damn it. I couldn't even defeat glasses-teacher again! I want the title that will make everyone recognize me, so why?!"

"It's not that easy," said Naruto.

"What?" confused Konohamaru.

Naruto sighed, "You're trying to take the title of Hokage, the ninja that everyone in the village will recognize. I'm sure there will be a lot of unpleasant things… And things that will baffle you. I finally have two persons that recognizes me, but it still took a lot of work." He thought of Iruka and his own brother, Naruki. "You need to be prepared."

"Prepared for…?" asked Konohamaru curious.

"To be able to receive the title of Hokage, which everyone will look up to," said Naruto. He chuckled, "And the fact that there is no shortcut to become one."

Konohamaru remembered that Naruki told him if he wanted the title so badly, he need to defeat his brother Naruto first. He turned his back on Naruto and frowned, "Lecturing me like you're all that? I quit being your follower." He glanced over his shoulder and said, "We're rivals starting now."

Naruki chuckled, "Sorry to say, but we're going to be a ninja starting tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, "But I'll fight with you one day for the title of Hokage. Until then, look forward to it, Konohamaru." Then he walked away from Konoamarh as he waved at him good-bye.

Konohamaru gave him a salute. Naruki could tell that they would become good friend in future. Naruki smiled, _'Oh, well… I never want to be Hokage anyways. I always want to fight strongest enemy. I do not know why I like to fight for some reason.' _He followed Naruto to their apartment. Actually, he lived next to Naruto's door anyways.

* * *

(With Sandaime Hokage- At Hokage Mansion)

The old man Hokage saw the whole stuff in his crystal ball. He smiled and thought, _'The real path to become a ninja has only begun.'_

* * *

(Next Day- With Naruki- At Apartment)

Naruki woke up and yawned, _'Today, I'm going to be in team, huh? Oh, I can't wait to get to be Ninja!' _Then he grabbed his new forehead protector and wrapped it around his belt. He then proceeded to eat a lot of foods like 30 or 40 of them. Once he finished, he patted on his stomach and smiled, "I'm full! I'm full!"

After he finished eating foods, he went to take a shower, then brush his teeth, and put his orange Gi on. Of course, his back was designed for Uzumaki Clan. He smiled, "Okay, time to wake Naruto up!"

He walked out of his room and locked it just for safety. Then he went to the next door and knocked it. "Hey, Brother. Wake up already!"

Finally, the door opened. Naruto emerged from the door and yawned, "Hey, brother…"

Naruki could see that Naruto still wore pajamas. He sighed, "Okay, hurry up. Eat your meals, and get ready for meeting today! We have only two hours left!"

Naruto widened his eyes and nodded excitedly, "Roger, Brother!" He rushed to the kitchen room and grabbed his favorite food Ramen. He smiled, "Today's a special day, so…" He uncapped Ramen and picked the food up. "Time to eat." He began to eat his Ramen. Then he drank the milk dairy. Then he placed it back on the table.

When Naruki read the expiration date on the milk, he widened his eyes and thought, _'It's not good! He just drank that was already expired long time ago. Too late now… He's going to have a serious stomachache. Idiot…' _

Naruto went to his room and placed the goggles on his forehead. He looked down at his new forehead protector, he remembered that he was a now ninja. He decided to remove his goggles and placed his forehead protector on his forehead. "Let's go, Naruki."

* * *

(Later)

Naruto and Naruki were walking together on way to Ninja Academy. Suddenly, Konohamaru emerged from the fences and shouted, "Fight me!" Once again, he tripped on his own.

"He… tripped?" confused Naruki.

"Yeah, he tripped again yesterday," responded Naruto. He stared down at Konohamaru and asked, "What are you doing, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru was still laying on the ground and chuckled, "I expect nothing less from the man I respect." He got on his knees and stared at Naruto and Naruki.

"What? He didn't do anything," said Naruki.

Konohamaru got up on his feet and placed his ram hand together. He chuckled, "Fight fair and square!"

Naruto rubbed his hair and chuckled, "Sorry, we have to go to an explanatory meeting now."

"Explanatory meeting?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yup, we are a ninja starting today!" said Naruki.

Naruto pointed at his own forehead protector and nodded, "Yeah, we are a ninja today!" Konohamaru widened his eyes as Naruki and Naruto grinned widely at him.

* * *

(With Sakura- At Home)

Sakura placed her new forehead protector on top of her hair staring at the mirror. He winked at her mirror and smiled.

Her mother shouted from the first floor, and said, "Sakura! Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

Sakura scowled, "I was about to go!"

Inner Sakura growled, _**"Damn it! Stop treating me like a child!" **_

She left her home and walked on way to the ninja academy, and thought, _'Yes, I am no longer a student of the academy. I am one of Konoha's Kunoichi (Female Ninja), Haruno Sakura.' _

She heard someone's voice from the flower store said, "I'm going." She noticed that was Ino who walked out of flower store.

Ino stared at Sakura and smiled, "Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Ino," greeted Sakura.

They began to walk together on way to Ninja Academy. Ino chuckled, "I can't believe you graduated."

Sakura sighed, "The past doesn't matter anymore. Starting today, we are both ninjas. I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Ino." She took an inch ahead of Ino. Ino didn't like so she took another inch ahead of Sakura. They began to race towards Ninja Academy.

* * *

(At Ninja Academy)

Shikamaru walked down the stair but he noticed that Naruto sat next to Naruki. He stared at Naruto and asked, "Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated."

Naruto pointed out at his own forehead protector and sighed, "Hey, can you not see this forehead protector?" He chuckled, "Starting today, I'm also a ninja! How should I say this… This looks really good on me, eh?"

Hinata watched Naruto from different seat position and smiled, _'Naruto-kun was able to graduate… together with his brother…' _

* * *

(With Sakura and Ino)

They were racing down the hall inside Ninja Academy. Then they finally entered the classroom. They shouted at the same time, "Goal!"

Ino stared at Sakura and chuckled, "I win again, Sakura."

Sakura chuckled, "What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter."

Ino scoffed, "Are you blind?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and smiled, _'It's Sakura-chan…' _He noticed that Sakura was staring at them. _'Sakura-chan's looking at me.' _

Sakura ran towards them. Ino cried, "Hey, Sakura!"

Naruto stood up and waved at her. He greeted, "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura pushed Naruto and shouted, "Get out of my way!"

Naruki looked up at Sakura and greeted, "Hey, Sakura…"

"Good morning, Naruki," greeted Sakura. Then she stared at the raven-haired who sat next to Naruki and blushed, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stared at her and did not say anything. "Can I sit next to you?" asked Sakura.

Ino walked to Sakura and pulled her arms. "Hey!" I'm going to sit next to him," said Ino.

Naruki smiled, "Ino-chan…" He got off the seat and chuckled, "One of you can sit next to Sasuke."

Sakura glared at Ino and sighed, "First come first serve."

Ino growled, "I came into the classroom before you!"

"I did!" argued Sakura.

"If that's the case, I did," argued Ino.

"I was first," said one of fangirls.

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun," said another fangirl.

Sasuke diverted his attention back down at the table and sighed, _'How annoying.'_

* * *

(At Hokage's Mansion)

The crystal showed Sasuke. The masked jounin asked, "Is that him? This year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke."

The old man Hokage nodded, "That's right. In fact, Naruki was able to rival him in fighting, but he considered as this year's number two rookie."

"He's a survivor of the Uchiha Clan," said the jounin Kunoichi.

The silver-haired masked jounin stared down at Naruto on the crystal. "Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

* * *

(At Ninja Academy)

Naruto suddenly set his feet on the table and moved his head too closer to Sasuke's face glaring at him. Sasuke glared back at him.

Sakura was getting angry and growled, "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruki face-palmed, _'All fangirls are going to hate him for sure…' _

Naruto stared at Sakura and frowned, _'Sakura-chan…' _then he glared back at Sasuke. _'Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke… What's so good about him anyway?' _They continued to glared at each other.

Sakura growled, "Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!" together rest of fangirls.

"Yeah!" said all fangirls.

The random boy pushed Naruto with his elbow and chuckled, "What? For real?" He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. "Sorry…"

Sakura shocked, "Wha…?"

Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke in the mouth! Sakura shocked while Inner Sakura growled, _**"Damn it! I was supposed to get Sasuke-kun's first kiss!" **_

Naruki face-palmed, _'Naruto… what have you done?' _

Naruto and Sasuke began to choke after they accidentally kissed each other. Sasuke coughed, "Naruto, I'm going to kill you…"

"My mouth's going to rot…" said Naruto.

"Is it my fault?" asked the random boy.

Naruto suddenly widened his eyes and muttered nervously, "I sense danger." He nervously looked at all of fangirls.

Sakura growled, "Naruto… you…"

"It was an accident," said Naruto. All fangirls did not seem to listen to him. He waved them off and panicked, "It was an accident."

Sakura popped her fists and glared at him. "You're annoying!" said Sakura.

* * *

(At Hokage's Mansion)

The old man Hokage chuckled, "As usual, Naruto's being the center of trouble."

* * *

(At Ninja Academy)

Iruka finally arrived at the meeting and smiled, "Starting today, you are all officials ninja, but… You all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, however, one of them will have a group of four, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."

Rest of newbie ninja confused, "A group of three, except for one group?"

Ino stared at Sakura behind her and chuckled, "I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team."

"I don't know," replied Sakura. He glanced over her shoulder at Ino. Inner Sakura shouted, _**"Damn it, I'm the one who's going to team up with him, of course." **_

"A group of three, except for one group? That's only going to burden me," said Sasuke softly.

Naruto thought, _'First, Sakura-chan, then the other will be… I can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke.'_

'_I hope it's going to be Ino-chan... To be honest, I can live with anyone else anyways,' _thought Naruki.

Iruka looked at the paper and sighed, "Only one group that will have four men because we have an odd ninja here. We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them."

* * *

(Later)

"Next, 7th group," said Iruka. "Uzumaki Naruki. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura."

Naruto began to cheer, and shouted, "Yeah!"

Sakura frowned, _'I'm with Naruto…? Too bad. Sasuke's not with us… Now we have three in our group." _

"And Uchiha Sasuke," said Iruka.

Sakura cheered, "Yeah!"

Naruto frowned, _'I'm with Sasuke…?'_

Naruki stared at Naruto and chuckled, "Come on! Cheer up! You're with Sakura after all…"

Hinata watched Naruto from different seat position and frowned, _'So I'm in a different group than Naruto-kun…' _

"Next, 8th group," announced Iruka. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinato nodded, "Y- Yes."

"Inuzuka Kiba," said Iruka. Kiba began to grin. "Aburame Shino." Shino pushed his sunglasses back.

Sakura gave Ino a 'V" as victory. Ino growled, "Why do you get to be with him!"

"Next, 9th group," said Iruka.

Inner Sakura chuckled, _**"Alright! Love prevails!"**_

Shikamaru sat next to Ino and sighed, "Why do girls like such a guy anyway?"

"Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"I'm not a girl," replied Shikamaru.

Ino scoffed, "That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you."

Iruka smiled, "10th group. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru laughed, "Looks like you have to team up with me."

"And… Akimichi Chouji," finished Iruka. Chichi began to chow on his own chips.

Ino placed his hands on his head and shocked, _"_And a fatty?" Chouji could swear that he just heard her calling him a fatty.

Iruka sighed, "That's it for the groups."

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and growled, "Iruka-sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?!"

Naruki sighed, _'He couldn't stand Sasuke being in our group, huh?' _

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores next to second place Naruki," replied Iruka. "And you, Naruto, had the worst scores. This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

Sasuke sighed, "Don't pull my leg, blockhead."

"What did you say?!" scowled Naruto.

"You want to fight, blockhead?" asked Sasuke.

"Blockhead?! Why you…" growled Naruto.

Sakura frowned, "Stop it, Naruto."

Naruki pulled Naruto down back to his seat and sighed, "That's enough, Naruto." Then he looked at Iruka and chuckled, "I'm sorry…"

Iruka sighed, "I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

* * *

(Later- Outside Ninja Academy)

Sakura looked around her and cried, "Sasuke-kun! Where did he go? I wanted to eat together since we're in the same group now."

Naruto approached Sakura from the behind together with Naruki and waved at him. "Sakura-chan! Let's eat together since we're in the same group now," said Naruto.

Sakura looked around at Naruto and growled, "Why do I have to eat with you?"

"But, but we're in the same group, so…" said Naruto.

Sakura sighed, "You're annoying." He looked down at Naruki and smiled, "Do you want to eat together with me and Sasuke, Naruki?"

Naruki nodded, "Sure, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled, "Okay… let's find Sasuke-kun then!" Then she turned her back on Naruto and cried, "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" as she walked together with Naruki in search for Sasuke. Naruto began to sad.

* * *

(Later- With Naruto)

Naruto sat on the rooftop and frowned, "Damn it, this is no fun." He thought, _'I was able to join the same group as Sakura-chan, and Brother, and this happens…' _He sighed, "I wonder if something nice will happen." He noticed that Sasuke casually stared outside the window in his apartment. He was eating the rice.

Naruto chuckled, "I know…"

* * *

(With Team 10)

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji was eating the food together. "Listen up. As long as we're in the same group, you two are going to follow what I say," demanded Ino.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, fine." Then he stared up at Ino and thought, _'I don't want to waste my time arguing with Ino.' _

Chouji smiled, "Let's go eat barbeque together sometime soon."

Ino face-palmed, "Geez…"

Suddenly, Shikamaru noticed that Naruto was creeping towards Sasuke. He shocked, "Naruto!"

Ino looked around and confused, "What?"

Suddenly, Naruto jumped into the window and attacked Sasuke as the wooden door closed. Sasuke's voice growled, "You must be Naruto!"

"Damn it, stay still," said Naruto's voice.

Ino clenched his fist and snarled, "Naruto, you're going to get if you hurt Sasuke-kun!" They could hear that Sasuke and Naruto were fighting inside the house. "What happened?" wondered Ino.

* * *

(Inside Apartment)

Naruto was tied up around his body as well as putting tape on his mouth. Sasuke sighed, "Idiot…"

* * *

(With Team 10)

They saw that Sasuke hopped out of apartment and began to smirk. Shikimaru sighed, "Naruto must've gotten beaten instead."

Ino chuckled, "Of course, Naruto is no match for Sasuke-kun."

* * *

(Later- With Sakura and Naruki)

Sakura and Naruki were sitting on the bench. Sakura frowned, "There's no need to sweat it. I'm going to be in the same group as Sasuke-kun for quite a while. But… Even if I wanted to seduce him, my figures are below average. Only the width of my forehead is above average. How can I…"

Naruki smiled, "Hey, look it's Sasuke! He's over there!"

Sakura stared at Sasuke who leaned against the tree smiling at her. She smiled, _'What?! For real?! Sasuke-kun's looking at me! And he's looking at me with such intensity.' _

* * *

(In Daydream)

Sasuke stared at Sakura and smiled, "You have such a charming, wide forehead. It makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura blushed, "That's what it is for."

* * *

(Present day)

Sakura placed her hands on her cheek while her elbow placed on her own knees to support herself. She sighed, _'Not… Who am I, a kid who still believes in fairy tales? That would never happen.' _

Sasuke walked towards her and smiled, "You have a charming, wide forehead."

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, _'What?"_

Sasuke smiled, "It makes me want to kiss it."

Naruki widened his eyes and stared at Sasuke very carefully. _'Naruto…?! What are you doing here?' _

Sasuke stared at Naruki nervously and thought, _'Shh! Please don't tell her that I'm Naruto!' _It was almost as if they were speaking directly through their minds each other.

Inner Sakura cheered, _**"Alright! It's a fairy tale situation!" **_

Sasuke chuckled, "Not. Only Naruto would say something like that." Then he sat down next to Sakura and smiled, "I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of Naruto?"

Naruki deadpanned and thought, _'You're going to get depressed like that if Sakura is going to tell you about yourself. She told me a lot about you. That's why I'm not going to tell you or you will be very hurt at least.' _

Sakura frowned, "He's become accustomed to interfering with my love. He's having fun looking at me having trouble. Naruto knows nothing about me. I told Naruki a lot about him. That's why I asked Naruki not to tell Naruto anything. He's just annoying. I just want you to accept me, Sasuke-kun."

Naruki widened his eyes and panicked, _'Now Naruto knew about secret between me and her! He's going to get mad at me!' _

Sasuke glared at Naruki and thought, _'He never told me everything! I'm going to kick your ass soon!' _Then he stared at Sakura in confusion. "Just for me to accept you?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke and blushed, "I'll do anything…" She began to lean her mouth towards Sasuke.

* * *

(At Sasuke's apartment)

The real Sasuke was tied up around his arms and thought, _'I let my guard down…' _

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Sasuke was staring down at Naruto who was tied up around his body. Suddenly, Naruto was gone to replace the logs. He was in shocked as Naruto jumped towards him above him._

_Naruto shouted, "Got you!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_I didn't know that a guy who couldn't even replicate properly could use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,' _thought Sasuke.

* * *

(With Fake Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruki)

Sakura closed her eyes and began to lean her head towards Sasuke. "I'm desperate," said Sakura.

Sasuke gulped and thought, _'I finally know why… I like Sakura-chan so much.' _He, too, began to lean his mouth towards her mouth. Suddenly, he clasped his stomach in pain. _'Diarrhea at a time like this?!' _thought Sasuke. He suddenly ran away from Sakura.

Sakura confused, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke shouted, "I'll be right back!" as he waved at her and went out of her sight.

Naruki sighed, _'That was a close. Looks like he finally have diarrhea, according to expired milk he just drank.' _

Sakura smiled and blushed, "Sasuke-kun is such a shy guy. I wonder if he needs to settle his feelings?"

Naruki chuckled, "That might be true…"

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke went into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. He changed back into Naruto himself. Naruto rubbed his head and sighed in relief, "That was close. I was about to return to my original form because of the stomachache. Why did my stomach start to hurt at a such an opportune time like that, damn it!"

Then he frowned, _'Annoying, huh? She said it again. Come to think of it, she told Naruki everything. He didn't tell me everything… I was able to get close to Sakura-chan by transforming to Sasuke, but… _'

Then he chuckled, "I'm going to act out an evil Sasuke, and make Sakura-chan hate him."

* * *

(With Naruki and Sakura)

Naruki saw that Sasuke was walking towards them, and smiled, "Hey, Sakura! He is coming back."

Sakura jumped on the floor and blushed, "Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy! Are you emotionally prepared? I am." But Sasuke was ignoring her and walked past her. She widened her eyes and looked around at Sasuke. "W… Wait. Sasuke-kun?"

Sauske glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and asked ,"Where's Naruto?"

'_This time, it's the real Sasuke,' _thought Naruki.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto." Then she frowned, "All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he's had such an irregular childhood. Oh yeah, aside from Naruki, you know how Naruto doesn't have parents, right? He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold at me if I do such those things. If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."

"What? You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you," said Sasuke.

Sakura confused, "What's the matter?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and sighed, "You're annoying." Then he walked away from Sakura who was in shocked.

Naruki clenched his fist and growled, "That bastard!" He went to follow Sasuke. He glared at Sasuke. "Why did you say like that to Sakura?!"

"Shut up. Leave me alone. I'm looking for Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Dude!" Naruki sighed, "I don't hate you just like my brother does, but you need to show some respect to girl! She really loves you a lot."

Sasuke sighed, "Yes, I need to owe your brother a payback, because he was the one attacked me. Now where is he?"

"Well, he's in bathroom right now," said Naruki.

* * *

(With Naruto- In the bathroom)

Naruto picked the toilet paper and placed under his butt. He groaned, "Damn it, it finally stopped." He stood up and pulled his pants back. "I wonder if Sakura-chan is still waiting for me." Then he opened the door was about to run but noticed that Naruki and Sasuke approaching him. He stopped before Sasuke and Naruki. He pointed at Sasuke and shocked, "Why are you here?!"

Sasuke chuckled, "The technique to untie ropes. It's a basic. Even your brother could do that! What are you planning to do by transforming into me?"

Naruto chuckled, "I just did it because it seemed like fun!" Then he suddenly perform a several clones and jumped towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shocked, "Damn it, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu again?"

"Don't worry… In few seconds, he is going back to the bathroom again, "said Naruki.

Naruto chuckled down at Sasuke and said, "I'm going to show you that… I'm really great… By defeating you! Prepare yourself!" Suddenly, he was having another stomachache again. He groaned, "My stomach's hurting again… Bathroom!" He ran towards the bathroom. He was trying to enter into the bathroom, but his clones were in way. "I'm going in first!"

Naruki chuckled, "See, Sasuke? He's having diarrhea right now."

Sasuke turned his back on Naruki and sighed, "How stupid."

* * *

(With Sakura)

Sakura sat down on the bench and depressed, ''_You're annoying', huh? I see. Naruto must've felt the same way.' _Then she sighed, "Maybe I can be nicer starting now."

Suddenly, she heard Naruto's voice groaned ,"Damn it. Did I eat something weird?" She looked around at Naruto who was walking together with his brother.

Naruki nodded, "Yeah, you did."

'_Naruto,' _thought Sakura. She chuckled like a creepy girl that would do. _'Smile, smile.' _Then she waved at Naruto and Naruki cheerfully, "Let's go back to the classroom, Naruto, Naruki."

Naruto stared at Sakura and confused, "Sakura-chan?"

Naruki smiled, _'Well, since Sasuke told her that she was annoying. Now she was starting to get friendly with Naruto, huh?' _

'_Sasuke must've transformed into Sakura-chan to get back at me for what I did,' _thought Naruto. "You're trying to trick me, eh, Sasuke? I'm not going to fall for it!" said Naruto.

Naruki fell on the ground while his feet stick up. _'You idiot, Naruto! She's the real Sakura!' _thought Naruki angrily.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his stomachache and groaned, "Ouch ouch ouch… What the heck is this?" He suddenly ran back to the bathroom once again.

Sakura had a tic-mark on her forehead and clenched her fist in anger. "Naruto, you idiot!" shouted Sakura.

Naruki face-palmed, _'Now you missed your chance to go out with Sakura. Good job, Naruto.' _

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment)

The old man Hokage sat on the chair next to dining table. The silver-haired masked jounin stood next to the Hokage. "So this is Naruto's house…" said the silver-haired masked jounin.

"Sasuke, the one from the Uchiha clan, and his brother Naruki are also going to be in your group. I wish you luck," said the Hokage.

The silver-haired masked jounin noticed the milk on the table so he picked it up and checked the expiration date. _'This milk expired a while ago,' _he thought. "He's going to get a stomachache if he drinks this. Looks like something disastrous is going to happen, " said the silver-haired ninja.

* * *

(With Naruto- Bathroom)

Naruto sat on the toilet once again. He shouted out, "Why the heck?!" as he continued to yell.

* * *

(Afternoon-Ninja Academy)

"He's late," said Naruto. He peeked outside the door and looked around him.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still like Naruto," said Sakura who stood next to Naruto while Sasuke sat on the chair supported his hand on his jaws.

"But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late?" asked Naruto. "All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and… Iruka-sensei already went home!"

"I agreed with you, Naruto. Our teacher should not be late either, but at least, we need to be patient," said Naruki.

Sakura sighed, "That's not very important." Then she noticed that Naruto placed the eraser above the door and confused, "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?"

"It's his fault for being late," said Naruto.

Sakura sighed, "Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble."

Then inner Sakura chuckled, _**"I like these kind of tricks!" **_

Sasuke sighed, "A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that."

"He's right. You may have prank most of ninja, but this time, Jounin won't fall for that anyways," said Naruki.

"Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid," agreed Sakura.

Then the silver-haired jounin walked into the door as the door opened, and then the eraser fell on his head.

Naruto pointed at the masked Jounin and laughed, "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

'_What?! He actually fell for it!' _thought Naruki.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me…" apologized Sakura.

Inner Sakura chuckled, "_**Okay."**_

'_For real? Is he really a Jounin?' _thought Sasuke.

The silver-haired Jounin picked the eraser up and sighed, "How should I say… My first impressions of you guys are… I hate you." These were so much shocked to them.

* * *

(Later- Rooftop)

The masked Jounin leaned his butt on the small fence and sighed, "Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" asked Naruki.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies," replied the silver-haired ninja. "Something like that."

Naruto confused, "Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei."

"Me?" the masked ninja introduced, "I'm Hatakae Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… Umm… I have few hobbies."

Sakura stared at Naruto and sighed, "So all we found out was his name."

"Yeah," agreed Naruto.

"Now it's your turn," said Kakashi. He folded his arms and stared at Naruto. "You first."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like to hang out with my brother Naruki! I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichirauku that Iruka-sense bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

'_I see. He grew up in an interesting way,' _thought Kakashi. Then he stared at Naruki. "Okay, next."

Naruki chuckled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruki. I like to hang out with my brother Naruto, and most of my good friends! I like a lot of food! I love to fight! I have no hatred right now. My dream is to see my brother Naruto to become Hokage someday! I also have a dream to fight strong opponent in my lifetime! I have another dream too; I want to be great teacher in Konoha!"

'_Interesting guy. All he talk about was fighting and food,' _thought Kakashi. He stared at Sakura and said, "You're next."

Sakura smiled, "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… well, the person I like is…" She then gazed at Sasuke and squealed, "And my hobby is… well, my dream is to…"

"And? What do you hate?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto." That really made Naruto depressed big time.

'_Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training,' _thought Kakashi. He sighed, "Last guy."

Sasuke sighed, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man."

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, _'I hope he's not referring to me.' _

'_Who is this certain man he mentioned?' _thought Naruki.

'_Sasuke-kun IS cool,' _thought Sakura.

'_Just as I thought…' _thought Kakashi. "Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is that, sir?!" asked Naruto.

"First, we're going to do something that we five can do," said Kakashi.

Naruto chuckled excitedly, "What, what, what, what is it?"

"Survival training," replied Kakashi.

"Survival training?" confused Naruto.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" asked Sakura.

"She's right. We had plenty of training at the academy," said Naruki.

"This is no ordinary training," said Kakashi.

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" asked Naruto. Suddenly, Kakashi began to laugh.

'_He's laughing right now…Just what is he laughing about?' _thought Naruki.

Sakura sighed, "Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised. Out of the 28 graduates, only nine or ten are going to become Genins. The other 17 or 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." Suddenly, rest of Team 7 was in shocked. "See? You four are surprised!"

Naruto shocked, "No way! I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?"

"That?" Kakashi sighed, "It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin."

"What?!" shocked Naruto.

"Anyway," Kakashi began, "I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!"

Naruto gulped and thought, _'I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this. I have to make him recognize my abilities, for real.' _

'_I'm not going to fail that training, because I don't want to go back to academy for another year again! I don't want to fail academy again just like last year!' _thought Naruki.

'_If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun, and even Naruki. This is a trial of love!' _thought Sakura.

Kakashi turned his back on them and waved them good-bye. "Now then, meeting over." He glanced over his shoulder at them and sighed, "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

Naruki shook his head and shouted, "No! No! No! If I don't eat, then I can't fight at all!"

"Well, that's too bad for you. Do not eat breakfast regardless…" said Kakashi. Then he vanished in poof of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Whoa! Before you start say something about Naruki getting nosebleed after seeing Naruto's Harem no Jutsu. Remember that: He had amnesia for second time, therefore his personality is changed compared to his Goku counterpart in canon Dragon Ball. But he's not really pervert. He just got nosebleed for some reason. :)

Now, the real question is: How can he survive the training without his food? Do you remember who he is? What is he? :) HE NEED FOOD! xD


	3. Training Ground 7

A/N: Hello, guys! Here's the chapter! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Naruto, so don't sue me! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training Ground 7!**

* * *

(At 5 A.M- Training Ground 7)

All of Team 7 except for Kakashi, were still tired and walked into the training ground. Sakura yawned, "Good morning…"

Naruto was still sleeping walking and yawned, "Hey…"

Naruki was still tired, too. He greeted, "Yo…" as he fell down to the ground and sleep on the ground. However for Sasuke, he was not even tired at all. He was in his full energy right now.

Unfortunately, they wait long time for Kakashi. Now they were still waiting for him. Right now, it was like 8 AM. Naruto was on his butt and slept on Naruki's shoulder. Sasuke and Sakrua still stood behind them. Few hours later, Sakura finally gave up and sat on the ground waiting for Kakashi.

Finally, Kakashi arrived and greeted, "Hi fellows. Good morning."

Naruki, Sakura, and Naruot yelled angrily, "You're late!"

Kakashi coolly waved at them and said, "A black cat crossed my path, so…"

'_What kind of excuse is that?' _thought Naruki.

Kakashi cleared his throat and sighed, "Let's move on…" as he walked toward the clock on the log. Then he pushed the button on the clock and said, "Alarm set at 12 PM." Then he picked up the three bells, and explained, "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch."

All four Genins shocked, "What?"

Kakashi pointed at logs and said, "I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you."

Naruto, Sakura, and Naruki frowned because they are really hungry right now. Naruto thought, _'So that's why he said… don't eat breakfast.'_

'_I am reaallllly hungry!' _thought Naruki, clasping his stomach in pain.

"But wait, why are there only three bells?" asked Sakura curiosity.

Kakashi smiled and replied, "Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission." He wiggled the bells and said, "The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one, or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei," said Sakura.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" agreed Naruto.

"Hey, you… Don't underestimate our opponent, Naruto!" reminded Naruki.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score," said Kakashi. Naruto glared at him. "We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start'."

Naruto was not really happy that Kakashi called him something. He bared his teeth in anger and thought, _'Guy with the lowest score… Blockhead…' _He suddenly picked up the shuriken and charged towards Kakashi. Suddenly, the masked ninja appeared behind Naruto and held the shuriken pointed at Naruto's back head in just blink of an eye, shocking rest of Genins.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start', yet," said Kakashi. Then he released Naruto from him, allowing him to relieve the pain.

Sakura shocked, _'No way… I couldn't see him at all.' _

'_That's incredible speed!' _thought Naruki.

'_So this is a Jounin…' _thought Sasuke.

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill to me now. I think I can finally start liking you four. We're going to start. Ready, start!" commanded Kakashi. All four scattered into different direction.

* * *

(With Iruka and Hokage)

Iruka was having a hot tea with the old man Hokage inside the building. "What do you want to know?" asked Hokage. "I'm sure you didn't just want to have tea with me."

Iruka sighed, "What kind of teacher is the Jounin for Naruto and the 7th group? Is he a strict person?"

"Are you talking about Kakashi? Does it worry you?" asked the Hokage.

'I heard a disturbing rumor of him," replied Iruka. Sighing, the Hokage picked up the book that labeled 'Way of Ninja' inside his Hokage robes and placed it on the table. Iruka asked, "What's this?"

"It's the pass/fail list of the Genins Kakashi was in charge of," said the Hokage.

Iruka widened his eyes and grabbed the book. "I will view it," he said. Then he flipped the book and shocked, "This is…"

* * *

(Team 7 vs Kakashi- Training Ground 7)

Kakashi rubbed his head and thought, _'A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide.' _Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruki were hiding in the bushes in order to conceal his presence from Kakashi. _'Good, everyone is hidden nicely…' _He looked up.

It was Naruto who stood in front of him. He folded his arms and chuckled, "Let's have a match fair and square!"

Hiding from the bush, Sasuke sweat-dropped and thought, _'That idiot.'_

Naruki was hiding in some bush distance from Sasuke and face-palmed, _'Why can't he do the right thing?! I got an awful brother here! When the mission is finished, I am going to whip his ass back in shape!' _

Kakashi stared at Naruto and confused, "Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest? Are you supposed to follow in your brother's step?"

Naruto scoffed, "What's weird is your hair style! Besides, I don't need to follow my brother's step! That's my way of ninja!" as he charged towards Kakashi. He noticed that Kakashi put his hand in his pouch, forcing Naruto to stop running at him.

Kakashi sighed, "Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first," as he began to pick up something from his pouch.

Naruto confused and thought, _'Isn't taijutsu how a ninja fights hand-to-hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon?' _

However, Kakashi picked something only to reveal Icha Icha Paradise book, confusing Naruto. "What's the matter? Come and get me," said Kakashi.

"But, um, um… Why did you take out a book?" asked Naruto.

"Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop," replied Kakashi while reading the book. "Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not."

Naruto clenched his fist and charged towards Kakashi. He shouted angrily, "I'm going to pound you!" He tried to punch, but Kakashi casually blocked it while reading the book. Naruto tried to do another attack by kicking him and shouted, "Damn… Roundhouse kick!" Yet, Kakashi ducked his head, forcing Naruto to miss the critical chance to roundhouse kick him. He landed on the ground and threw a punch at Kakashi. He growled angrily, "Ahh, damn it!" but Kakashi disappeared! "Huh?"

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto while clasping his index and middle fingers together, and sighed, "A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot."

Behind the bush, Sakura watched them and shocked, _'His hand posture is a… The seal of the tiger? Is he going to use a high ninjutsu against Naruto?' _

'_That seal is for… Fire elements. That teacher isn't going to just run around?' _thought Sasuke.

'_This isn't good! Is he going to use that against Naruto in such a close-range?' _thought Naruki. Then he cried, "Naruto, run! You're going to die!"

Naruto stared right at Naruki and confused, but Kakashi simply said, "You're too late." He thrust his index and middle finger into Naruto's butt and shouted, **"Hidden village of Knoha's secret taijutsu master art…! Sennen Goroshi! (Thousand Years of Pain!)"** This sent Naruto into the river.

Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed, "Oh, it wasn't a ninjutsu."

Sasuke sighed, _'Two idiots.' _

'_What?! What kind of technique is that?' _confused Naruki.

Kakashi picked the book again and sighed, "Let's see…" as he began to read the book again.

'_His strength is so unfair. What are we supposed to do?' _wondered Sakura.

Under the water, Naruto was descending to the water ground and thought, _'Damn it… It wasn't supposed to end like this…' _Suddenly, he threw two shuriken towards Kakashi, who caught it in his fingers easily.

* * *

(With Iruka and Hokage)

Iruka shocked, "No way! This is more than what the rumors said about him!"

The old man Hokage nodded, "Kakashi's tests might be a little harder."

"But this is… zero people passed!" said Iruka.

"Yes, Kakashi has never passed a person. They have all failed," said the Hokage.

* * *

(Team 7 Vs Kakashi- Training Ground 7)

Kakashi stared down at Naruto who was emerging from the river, and sighed, "What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon."

Naruto glared up at Kakashi and scowled, "I already know!"

"You said you're going to exceed the Hokages, but your actions say otherwise," reminded Kakashi.

Naruto scoffed, "Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!"

Naruki clasped his stomach and groaned, _'C'mon! I am hungry even worse than you! I don't know if I can fight anymore! I can't fight when I am hungry! Dammit!'_

Sakura groaned, _'I also skipped dinner last night. I should not have tried to go on a diet.' _

Kakashi was walking away from Naruto. "I was just off guard a while ago! Damn it, I'm hungry so my powers are… But I have to get a bell no matter what. I can't… I can't fail at a place like this no matter what! I'm going to become a ninja!" grumbled Naruto. Suddenly, seven clones emerged from the water and jumped over Kakashi.

One of Naruto's clones laughed, "Security is your greatest enemy! This is my best technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, _'There's seven Narutos…? What? They're not afterimages. They're all real.' _

Naruki began to smile and thought, _'Excellent, Naruto! Using kage bunshin no jutsu is good! You might be able to kick his ass, Naruto!' _

Kakashi stared at them and wondered, "Kage bunshin instead of just a bunshin?" He thought, _'It must be the forbidden technique he used to beat Mizuki. Assuming from his abilities, he can only use that for a minute.' _Narutos began to charge towards him. _'Even if he talks big, Naruto is still Naruto. He can't get me with that technique. He will not never be like his brother anyways.' _Suddenly, he felt other Naruto tackled him from the behind. He shocked, "What? From behind?"

Naruto laughed at Kakashi from the behind and reminded, "A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi-sensei?" More Narutos went to grab Kakashi's arms and legs. Then one of Naruto clones jumped toward him and shouted, "I used kage bunshin… let one sneak out from the lower part of the river, and make it sneak behind you! I'm going pay you back for that attack on my butt!"

Sakura smiled proudly, _'Naruto's pretty good.' _

'_A feint operation, eh?' _smiled Sasuke proudly.

'_Go! My young brother! Kick his ass! Oh, yeah!' _cheered Naruki.

As soon as Naruto was too close to Kakashi's face while he pulled his fist, and shouted, "I'm going to punch you!" as he punched right at Kakashi. However…

He punched other Naruto in the face! It was not Kakashi. It was Naruto! The guy who went to punch another Naruto confused, "Huh?"

One of Naruto clones shocked, _'The one who got hit is…' _

Sakura blushed in embarrassed and frowned, "Naruto?"

'_He talked too much! He did not even notice that Kakashi used Naruto as his punching bag while Naruto was talking! Pay attention next time, Naruto!' _thought Naruki.

Naruto fell down with one of his Naruto on his back on the ground. "Ouch!" groaned Naruto.

Other Naruto stood on the ground and confused, "You…" Suddenly, he pointed down at Narutos and snarled, "You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?!" Then they went to fight each other. "You are!" "You must be!" "You smell like Kakashi-sensei!" "It's the smell of an old man!" "You old man!"

One of Naruto punched other Naruto in the face, while another Naruto uppercut punched his opponent in the jaw. Finally, Naruto had an enough and sighed, "Hey, why don't we undo the bunshin. Then two will remain, and we'll know who is who. Why didn't you notice that, idiot."

"You're me, idiot!" said another Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "I'm going to undo it now. Okay." He dispelled all of his clones, and left only him.

In the bush, Sakura sweat-dropped, _'Naruto… looks so uncool.' _

'_That was kawarimi no jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), idiot,' _thought Sasuke.

Naruki thought, _'I see… That was kawarimi no jutsu. It's an technique when one uses an object or an animal to quickly change places with it and make the enemy think you were hit. Then you are able to attack the enemy's unguarded point. For his case, the Jounin got caught by Naruto on purpose, and quickly changed places with one of the bunshin of Naruto. Not only did he give the impression that he was hit… he used Naruto's attack to his advantage,'_

Suddenly, Naruto noticed that the bell was on the ground next to tree. He smiled, "A bell?! He must've been in a hurry if he dropped a bell." He rushed to it, but the rope tied him to a tree before he could do so. He shocked, "What's this?!"

'_It's a trap…' _thought Sasuke.

'_Damn it… He needs to watch out for the trap next time. Looks like I need to save him, but I need to wait for someone to start the attack,' _thought Naruki.

Naruto shocked, "Hey, hey… Big Brother! Help me!"

Sasuke sighed, _'That Jounin showed no unguarded point even when he was fighting with Naruto.'_

Naruto stared down at the bell while he was stuck tying to the rope, and tried to reach for the bell. "The bell!"

Kakashi picked up the bell and sighed, "Use your techniques after thinking carefully. That's why it was used to your disadvantage. And…" Then he smiled, "Don't fall for an obvious trap, stupid. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. Even Naruki could do that better than you!"

Naruto started to get angry and growled, "I already know! Why does everyone always say Naruki?! This Naruki, that Naruki! Those made me mad!"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm telling you this because you don't, got it? Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions."

Sasuke widened his eyes and saw that Kakashi was talking to Naruto. He smirked, _'This is my chance!' _Suddenly, he threw the shuriken at Kakashi. _'He finally dropped his guard!'_

Kakashi was still talking to Naruto and sighed, "You're so… oh…?" He saw that few shuriken went to him, and pierced his head, shocking Naruki, Naruto, and Sakura.

Naruto shocked, "He got hit! Sasuke overdid it!" This seemingly killed Kakashi, however it was log that he replaced with!

Sasuke had to run to other place to hide and shocked, _'Damn it, he used another kawarimi? He must have determined my location from that shuriken attack. He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap.' _

'_Perfect! While Kakashi-sensei is looking for Sasuke, I am going to help Naruto!' _thought Naruki. Then he emerged from the bush, but still hiding from Kakashi, and went to sneak around Naruto to help him.

However, Kakashi was hiding in the bush and watched Sasuke running, and thought, _'There he is,' _as he put his hand in his pouch.

* * *

(With Sakura)

Sakura was running to look for Sasuke and worried, _'Where is Sasuke-kun? Did Sensei already get him…? No, that can't happen to Sasuke-kun.' _But she saw Kakashi stood on the ground reading the book from the distance. She went to hide behind the bush staring at Kakashi. _'I'm safe! He didn't notice me.' _

The voice said, "Sakura, behind you." Sakura looked around and saw Kakashi crouched behind her.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto was still stuck tying to the rope and sighed, "'Ninja need to think beyond the normal?' Damn it, I'm never going to fall for his traps again." But he saw that Naruki ran toward him. "Huh? Big brother?"

Naruki then jumped toward the rope and cut it down with his kunai. Then, he grabbed Naruto before he could fell down to the ground. He let Naruto down on his feet and scowled, "You idiot! Do not fall for it again! You are a Ninja now! You should think beyond the normal! You're no match for Kakashi-sensei, so I am going to fight him now. Okay?" Without letting Naruto to say something, he ran to find Kakashi.

Naruto folded his arms and frowned, "Whatever! Like I care!" He widened his eyes and thought that he heard that his big brother told him that he was no match for Kakashi. He clenched his fist and growled, "Hey! I am going to show you that I can beat him to a pulp, Naruki! I'm coming!" Before he could run to follow Naruki, the other rope tied him up to tree again. "I fell for it! Big Brother! Big Brother!"

* * *

(With Sakura)

Kakashi made a hand seal, causing the leaves to float around Sakura, making her to a mere sleep. Suddenly, the leaves disappeared in a thin of air and saw that Kakashi disappeared, confusing her. "What? What was that? Hey, where did Sensei go?" wondered Sakura. "What's going on? What the?"

Then, she heard the voice said weakly, "Sakura…" That was Sasuke.

She turned around and smiled, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke fell to his knees next to the tree and was a blood on his body along with the shuriken, or kunai on his body. "Sakura… Help me…" begged Sasuke weakly.

All Sakura was doing nothing, but screaming all the way to heaven and fainted on the ground after seeing Sasuke's bloody body.

Kakashi was on the branch and watched down at Sakura. He sighed, _'Maybe I overdid it. But she should have noticed if it's real or not.' _

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke heard the screaming and glanced over his shoulder at the direction where the screaming came from. _'That must've been Sakura's voice.' _

* * *

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi sighed, "Ninja tactics know-how number two, Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it so easily."

Suddenly, Kakashi noticed that someone jumped from the bush, and attempted to punch right at Kakashi's face, but Kakashi ducked his head down. Then Kakashi took a good look at the opponent's face, and that was Naruki! He tried to sweep his kick under Naruki's leg.

But Naruki jumped and handsprung on Kakashi's leg to jump higher. Then he went down to roundhouse kick on Kakashi, who blocked the kick. _'He's difficult one than I thought! I have to be careful with him!' _thought Kakashi. Naruki suddenly disappeared, shocking Kakashi. _'He disappeared! Where did he go?!'_

Naruki disappeared next to Kakashi's side and chuckled, "Gotcha!" as he tried to reach for the bell that tied to Kakashi's waist. However, unfortunately, Kakashi managed to jump back down to the ground just in time the moment before Naruki could touch the bell.

Naruki made a no time to wait, but he threw a shuriken towards Kakashi, then made a hand seal, and shouted, **"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" **to use the wind to push the shuriken towards Kakashi in high-speed.

Kakashi widened his eyes and shocked, _'Impossible! This requires a lot of chakra to use, but he was able to use it!' _

However, unfortunately, the moment shuriken hit him, Kakashi used another kawarimi. Naruki shocked, "What?!" He realized that Kakashi was behind him, so he had to jump back, because he did not want him to use on him just like he did against Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "You're pretty good, but it was not enough to kill me anyways. To think you're capable of fight me on equal level."

Naruki chuckled, "Yeah, you used Genjutsu on Sakura, didn't you? A type of hallucinatory mind-controlling technique. It's no wonder if she fell for it easily, but I am not going to fell for it anyways."

Suddenly, he heard Naruto's voice screamed, "Big Brother! Naruki! Naruki! Help me! Help me!" making him widened his eyes in panic.

"What're you doing to do? Help him or… Fight me?" asked Kakashi.

'_It's not good! What's happening to him? He's in danger right now! At this rate, I need to help him!' _thought Naruki. Sighing, he got no choice, but he was not going to run like a normal, so he decided to run away from Kakashi in ninja way. He scattered away, disappearing in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, _'I see… He decided to help his brother then. He hasn't changed at all, then.' _Then he glanced over his shoulder and said, "You can come out, Sasuke-kun. I know you're there."

Sasuke emerged from the bush and put his hand in his pockets. He sighed, "Naruto fell for a ridiculous trap, Sakura fell for your genjutsu, and Naruki went to help his brother because he worries about him. But… I'm different from them."

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell?" asked Kakashi, while leaning on the tree reading the book. Then he walked to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." They were staring at each other for a few second.

Finally, Sasuke started his move first as he threw a several shuriken at Kakashi, who dodged them easily.

Kakashi sighed, "There's no use in just using normal attacks." Sasuke just merely smirked and threw a shuriken to cut off the rope. Kakashi shocked, "A trap?" He dodged another few shuriken from Sasuke, allowing them to hit on the tree. However, Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi. He widened his eyes and surprised, "What?"

Sasuke roundhouse kicked on Kakashi, as Kakashi raised his arm to block it, and grabbed his leg. While his leg was being grabbed, Sasuke desperately punched right at Kakashi, only to get caught in the hand again. He used his other leg to kick on Kakashi's head, who used his forearm to block it. Sasuke saw the bell that was tied to the waist and began to smirk as he tried to reach for it with his free hand.

Kakashi shocked, "He's…" However, Sasuke actually touched the bell, but he failed to grab it anyways. Kakashi jumped back just in time before Sasuke could get it. Sasuke landed on the ground, staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke and thought, _'What a guy. I don't have time to read Icha Icha Paradise. Moreover, he is even better than Naruki!' _

* * *

(With Sakura)

Sakura finally woke up, and confused, "Huh? What was I…" He widened his eyes and thought, _'Oh yes, I saw Sasuke-kun badly injured and I…' _She got up on her feet and cried, "Sasuke-kun! Don't die and leave me behind! Where are you?!"

* * *

(With Naruto)

Still stuck tying to the tree, Naruto folded his arms and wondered how he can get out of the trap, but suddenly, he saw that there were three foods over there. He chuckled, "So that's how it looks like behind the logs. There's lunch on the rock! 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.', eh?"

* * *

(Kakashi vs Sasuke)

Kakashi sighed, "I'll admit that you're different from those three."

Suddenly, Sasuke began to make a fast hand seal, and said, "Horse. Tiger." Then he took a lot of air and shouted, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **

Kakashi widened his eyes and shocked, _'What? That technique isn't something a Genin can do… He shouldn't have enough chakra. Naruki and he are really something!' _

Sasuke expelled from the mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame at Kakashi, but he noticed that Kakashi disappeared. He shocked, "He's gone!" then he looked around him. _Ís he behind me? No, above? Where is he?' _

The voice said, "Beneath you." Suddenly, the hand came out of ground under Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke looked down at the hand and surprised, "Wha…"

Kakashi shouted, **"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" **

Then he pulled Sasuke under the ground, leaving his head stuck on the ground. Kakashi got up on the ground and squatted down so he can see Sasuke. He smiled, "This is the third ninja tactics know-how, Ninjutsu. How is it? Can't move, right? Looks like your talents are exceptional." Then he stood up and sighed, "But…" He glanced over his shoulder down at Sasuke. "They say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground." He picked up the book again to read and walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke bared his teeth and growled, "Damn it!"

Naruki walked behind Sasuke and stared down at him. "Hey, Sasuke, what're you doing down here?"

Sasuke widened his eyes and cried, "Hey, Naruki! Help me! Pull me!"

Naruki frowned, "Okay…" then he went to try to pull Sasuke out, but he was too hungry to pull him up. He fell to the ground and clasped his stomach. He groaned, "I'm too hungry to pull you up! I'm too hungry to find Naruto! Must…Have…Food!"

Sasuke scowled, "You moron! Pull me up!"

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat down on the rock next to two lunch boxes, and used his hand to pray. He chuckled, "All I have to do is eat this while hiding instead of getting a bell. I did not need big brother's help! I managed to cut the rope myself after all! Time to eat!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice greeted, "Hey…" That was Kakashi who stood on the rock behind him.

Naruto widened his eyes and gulped, "That was a joke and…"

"Too late!" said Kakashi.

* * *

(With Sasuke and Naruki)

Sasuke's head was still stuck on the ground and thought, _'Damn it, we're this different…? Naruki refused to help me, because he was too hungry! What an idiot!' _Suddenly, he noticed that Sakura ran and stopped by him. She widened her eyes, and almost fainted, but took a look at him again. He finally spoke up and greeted, "Sakura."

Sakura was freak out and screamed, "Now it's a several head!" as she fainted again.

Sasuke sweat-dropped, "What's wrong with them?"

* * *

(Later)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, but she could see that Naruki was staring at Sasuke. Naruki asked, "Hey, do you think she's okay?"

"Of course! She is! She's okay," scowled Sasuke.

Sakura finally fully opened her eyes and shocked, "Naruki? Sasuke-kun?" She noticed that Sasuke was fine and hugged him happily. "You were okay!"

Sasuke shook her head and scowled, "Don't get so close." Then he got up and sighed, "There's little time left until noon. I'm going."

"Agreed. I need to go after the bell again," said Naruki.

Before Sasuke and Naruki could walk away from her, Sakura shocked, "Sasuke-kun, Naruki, are you still going after the bell?"

"Yeah, I am going after the bell. I almost touched it a while ago. For sure, I am going to get next time!" said Naruki.

Sasuke nodded, "I was able to touch it a while ago, too. I can get it next time."

Sakura shocked, "What?" then she smiled, "Is that so? You guys are amazing, especially you, Sasuke-kun."

Inner Sakura clasped her head and panicked, _**"Shoot! I can't get a bell from that teacher! At this rate, I'm going to be separated with Sasuke-kun!" **_

Sakura chuckled friendly at Sasuke and Naruki, and said, "Um… Since we have little time left, why don't we try harder next time and give up for now."

"I am not going to give up. Even if we have little time left, we must take a bell before then," said Naruki.

Suddenly, Sasuke glared at her, and turned his back on her. He thought about someone with the red eyes with three dots. He sighed, "Only I can kill that man."

Sakura confused, "What…? You mean Sensei?"

'_Who's the hell is that man he mentioned? He said something about him yesterday too. Just who is he?!' _thought Naruki.

"I was crying at the time…" replied Sasuke.

"Crying…?" wondered Sakura.

Sasuke frowned, "My…"

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"I'm an avenger. I must become stronger than him. I don't have time to stumble here," said Sasuke.

Sakura widened her eyes and remembered that Sasuke said he wanted to kill a certain man yesterday.

'_So he's an avenger? I wondered who is a certain man he wanted to kill?' _thought Naruki.

Suddenly, they heard the alarmed. Sasuke growled, "Damn it, I wasted my time talking." Then he walked away from Sakura and Naruki.

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Well, Sakura. Let's go… We need to meet Kakashi at the place where we started," said Naruki. Sakura only replied with his head nod. She went to walk with Naruki to follow Sasuke.

* * *

(Later)

Naruki, Sasuke, and Sakura sat next to Naruto who was being tied to the log. Kakashi folded his arms and stared at them. He asked, "Your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way, about this results of this training… None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."

Naruto began to smile, but Sakura confused and asked, "What? But all I did was faint. Was that okay?"

Inner Sakura cheered, _**"Love prevails, damn it!" **_

Naruki jumped and cheered, "So that means we…"

"Does that mean we four…?" cheered Naruto. All three of them began to cheer up while Sasuke was only merely smiling.

Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, you four… Should quit being ninjas!" All four Genins were in shocked and stopped cheering.

* * *

(With Iruka and Hokage)

Iruka shocked while reading the book, and asked, "Unbelievable… He never passed a student?"

The Hokage placed his cup on the table and nodded, "Iruka, even I do not know if those four should become ninjas right away. But, Kakashi's decisions were correct."

* * *

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto asked angrily, "Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't get a bell, but why do you have to say we should quit?!"

Naruki nodded, "He's right. I agreed with him! Why should we quit being Ninjas?!"

Kakashi sighed, "It's because you four are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas."

Sasuke started to get angry and quickly charged towards Kakashi, shocking Naruki, Naruto, and Sakura.

Sakura cried, "Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly, Kakashi took Sasuke down to the ground with ease while twisting Sasuke's arm behind his back, and placed his foot on Sasuke's head. He sighed, "See? You all are just kids."

Sakura growled angrily, "Don't step on Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi looked at rest of Genins and asked, "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"In other words, you four don't understand the answer of this test," said Kakashi.

"The answer?" confused Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruki.

Kakashi nodded, "That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail."

Sakura frowned, "We've been asking what that is…"

"Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" asked Kakashi.

"So what about four people being in a group?" asked Naruto angrily.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be three people being in a group originally. So what about them?" said Naruki.

Kakashi said simply, "Teamwork."

"You mean, cooperate with each other?" asked Sakura.

"That's right. But it's too late even if you notice now. If all four of you came at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell." Kakashi sighed, "But that's too bad."

Sakura thought, _'Wait…' _then she asked Kakashi, "Why do we need to use teamwork when there's only three bells? If four people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork."

"Of course," replied Kakashi. "This test tries to put you four against each other."

"What?" confused Naruki.

"In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic. Sakura! You cared more about Sasuke and Naruki than Naruto, especially Sasuke, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke and Naruki were. Naruto! All you did was work on your own. Naruki! You fought me well, but your trustworthy was lack. You went to help Naruto even though you knew that he was being tied to the tree again."

Finally, he looked down at Sasuke and sighed, "And you assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself. Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninja need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates."

Then he picked the kunai from his pouch and continued, "For example…" then he pointed his kunai at Sasuke, and demanded, "Sakura! Naruki! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die!" Naruki, Sakura, and Naruto were in shocked. "That's what will happen." Then he put his kunai back in his pouch.

Sakura sighed, "Oh, you surprised me…"

"Don't scare me like that…" said Naruki.

Kakashi said, "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die." Then he got off from Sasuke, and let the young avenger back to his previous position. "In every mission, you put your life on the line." He walked toward the stone and frowned, "Look at this… The numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village."

Naruto chuckled, "I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die an useless death!"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and sighed, "But they're not normal heroes."

"So what kind of heroes were they?" asked Naruto. Kakashi didn't answer him at all. "Come on, tell me."

Kakashi sighed, "Those who were K.I.A."

Naruto suddenly confused, but he still smiled and chuckled, "K.I.A?"

Naruki sighed, "Those who were killed in action, Naruto." That scared Naruto a bit.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved in here as well," said Kakashi. He glanced over his shoulder at four Genins. "I'll give you one more chance." He turned around at them. "However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat." That made Naruto frowned. "This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here. Got it?"

* * *

(With Iruka and Hokage)

Iruka bowed before Hokage and said, "Excuse me."

The old man sighed, "Listen, Iruka. No matter the result, do not hate Kakashi."

Iruka nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

(Training Ground 7)

Sasuke, Naruki, and Sakura began to eat like a normal. Kakashi was gone for some reason. Naruki did not want to eat faster, because he was sad that Naruto could not eat it. Suddenly, they heard Naruto's stomach growling. All of them looked at him.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay!" He could feel that his stomach growled again. He frowned, "Okay…"

Sighing, Naruki got no choice but to break the rule and gave the lunchbox to Naruto. He said, "Eat it."

Nodding, Sasuke agreed with Naruki without any words, and decided to give it to him. "Here." Naruto was in shocked.

Sakura shocked, "Hey, Sasuke-kun, Naruki! Sensei just said that…"

Naruki chuckled, "Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby. We four are going to get the bells together."

"It's only going to be trouble if he's hungry," agreed Sasuke.

'_Sasuke-kun…' _worried Sakura. She looked down at her food, and decided to give it to him, too.

Naruto smiled happily, _'Sakura-chan…' _Sakura began to smile at him. "Thanks…"

"You don't need to thank me, just eat, hurry," said Sakura.

Naruto frowned, 'But, um…"

"I'm on a diet… I mean, I eat less than Sasuke-kun and Naruki! So don't worry about it."

Naruto sighed, "But…" He showed Sakura that his hand was stuck because of rope wrapping around his arms. "See?"

"Hurry, we don't know when he's going to return," said Sasuke.

Naruki nodded, "Yeah, if he caught us, we are going to go back to the academy again. Hurry up…"

Sakura frowned, "I'm only going to do this once. You understand?!"

Naruto chuckled, "I understand." Finally, Sakura fed the rice to him. He took a bite of it and swallowed the rice down before smiling at Sakura. Suddenly, the huge smoke erupted up in front of them, scaring them.

Kakashi emerged from the smoke and snarled, "You four!" All of Genins were scared out of shit like a hell! "You four broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" He began to make a hand seals, creating a huge thunderstorm above them. "Any last words?"

Naruto shocked, "But… But… But… But… You said…! That's why these three…"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and asked, "We're a four man team, right?"

"Yeah! We four are one!" agreed Sakura.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's right!"

"Yeah! You said we need to teamwork, right?!" asked Naruki.

"You four are one, eh?" asked Kakashi. Suddenly, he smiled, "You pass!" That really shocked all of Genins. He repeated, "You pass."

Sakura confused, "Pass? Why?"

Kakashi nodded, "You four are the first." The thunderstorm that Kakashi just created began to disappear. "People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.' In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse than scum." All of Genins began to smile happily.

Naruto began to cry and spoke to himself softly, "He's… He's kind of cool."

"The training ends here. Everyone passes! The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" said Kakashi. He gave them a thumb-up.

Sakura cheered, "Yes, sir!"

"Yeah! About time!" cheered Naruki.

Naruto cheered, "I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!"

Kakashi sighed, "Let's go home." Naruki, Sakura, and Sasuke walked together with him.

Inner Sakura cheered, _**"Alright!" **_

However, unfortunately for Naruto, he was still stuck tying to the log. He snarled angrily, "I KNEW it was going to end like this! Untie the fucking rope!"

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry, I didn't update Naruki for long time because I was working on my main story, Team Z. Now, I hope you enjoyed my recent update chapter. Please read and reviews as always! :D

Btw, Naruki is Wind Element User...


	4. Escort the Bridge Builder!

A/N: Sup... I'm back! Sorry, I had to finish Freeza Saga in my main story, Team Z. Now I am taking a break from it right now. Anyways, I just updated this chapter! I hope you enjoy this story! Now for disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Naruto, so don't sue me! Even I own them, I would be rich right now! I would come up with the better idea like Tobi. Tobi is Obito is crappy, right? Lol... Of course, if you're reading manga. If you're watching anime, and do not want spoil then do not read my author's note. :D

* * *

**Land of Waves Arc**

**Chapter 4: Escort the Bridge Builder!**

* * *

(Elsewhere)

*This is Sasuke, arrived at point B,* said Sasuke coolly through the headset with microphone.

*This is Sakura, arrived at point C,* reported Sakura.

*This is Naruki, arrived at point D,* said Naruki.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A,* reported Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, *You're slow, Naruto. Okay, 7th unit… The target has moved. After it!*

Naruki, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had to hide the tree on the each side. Naruto climbed up onto the tree and spotted the brown cat right there. *Okay, he's there,* said Naruto. They ran to another tree to hide again to ensure that the cat would not notice them at all.

*What's the distance to the target?* asked Kakashi.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the black cat behind the tree and replied, *Five meters. I'm ready to go.*

*Me, too,* replied Naruki, hiding behind the tree.

*I am, too,* replied Sasuke.

*Me, too,* replied Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, *Okay.* He waited for something that it will make a happen. He would hope that the time would be right now. He widened his eyes and shouted, *Go!*

Naruto, Naruki, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped towards the brown cat. Naruto managed to catch the brown cat and laughed, "I got you!"

Naruki gave him a thumb up and chuckled, "Yeah, you got it!" However, the angry cat scratched Naruto's face. Naruki widened his eyes and shouted, "Do not hurt him!" He tried to pull the cat away from his brother. However, unfortunately, he did not realize that Naruto's hand was still grabbing the cat. It was almost as if they were playing a tug of wars while Sakura was watching in dumbfounded.

*Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?* asked Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded, *It's the target for sure.*

Kakashi nodded, *Okay. 'Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet' complete.*

Naruto shouted loudly, *ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?!* That loud could make Kakashi enough to faint from it.

* * *

(Later- Ninja Academy)

The chubby lady rubbed her face against the brown cat which that made it enough to cry. She smiled, "Ohh, my cute Tora-chan. I was so worried about you!" She was Wife of the Country of Fire's Feudal Lord. Her name was Madam Shijimi and the cat's name was Tora.

Naruto rubbed his hair and chuckled, "That cat's getting what he deserves."

"C'mon! At least give the cat a chance! I would bet that cat is scared of her," said Naruki.

Sakura sighed, "No wonder he ran away…"

Sandaime Hokage picked up the paper and sighed, "Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is… Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potatoes at…"

"No!" refused Naruto. "No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

'_I agree with him. I want to do an exciting mission instead of those missions,' _thought Naruki.

'_There's some truth to that,' _thought Sasuke in agreement.

Sakura deadpanned, _'What a troublesome guy.' _

Kakashi sighed, _'I knew he was going to do this soon.' _

Iruka stood up and yelled angrily, "Idiot! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"But, but…! We've only been doing dumb mission lately!" complained Naruto.

Kakashi knocked Naruto down to the ground and said, "Cut it out."

Hokage sighed, "Naruto!" Naruto sat up and rubbed his head trying to relieve the pain. "It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are. Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day. They request things from babysitting to assassinations." He looked down at the scrolls. "On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it… and they are separated into ranks A, B, C, and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separate the people into Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their abilities.

"We higher officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities. And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client." He pointed at them and continued, "You have all become Genins just recently, so D ranked missions are best for you." He opened 'D' rank scroll up, but he realized that Naruto was not listening to him.

Naruto looked directly to Sakura, and Sasuke, and said, "Naruki and I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so we're going eat a miso ramen today."

Naruki nodded, "Yeah, we are going eat a miso ramen today. We eat that kind of different ramens every day."

Hokage frowned, "Listen!"

Kakashi rubbed his head and sighed, "I am sorry."

Naruto looked around at Hokage and scoffed, "You always lecture me like that, pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" He gave Hokage an awful attiude and folded his arms like a brat.

Kakashi rubbed his hair and groaned, _'I'm going to get scolded later…' _Iruka was in shocked at first, but he began to smile at Naruto.

Hokage smoked the pipe and smiled, _'He was only able to express himself through pranks, but…' _He nodded, "Okay, I understand." Rest of Team 7 was surprised at this. "If you insist… I will allow you take on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the old man Hokage and smiled excited, "Really?" He turned around and asked excitedly, "Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"

The Hokage chuckled, "Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" Rest of Team 7 looked behind them at the door as it opened.

A grey-haired, bespectacled man came into the room and took a good look at them. He frowned in disappointed and groaned, "What? They're all kids!" He drank a sake, and sighed, "Hey, is the smaller one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed, "Who's the smaller one with the idiotic face?" He looked down at Naruki and snickered, "So you must be the one…"

Naruki sighed, "I don't have an idiotic face, and I am the smallest here."

Naruto confused, "Then who is the smaller here?" But Sasuke and Sakura walked to him and showed that he was certainly smaller than Sasuke and Sakura. He growled, "I'm going to kill you!"

Before Naruto could run to attack the man, Kakashi grabbed him and sighed, "Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot." Sasuke, and Naruki actually felt the urge to facepalm, but Sakura actually did it.

The man finished drinking the sake and introduced himself to them. "I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

Tazuna was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants, and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

* * *

(Later)

Team 7, and Tazuna walked out of gate, but Naruto suddenly got all excited for some reason. He cheered, "All right! Let's go!"

Sakura sighed, "What are you all excited for?"

Naruto looked around him and replied, "Because I've never gone outside the village before."

Naruki scratched his hair and sighed, "Yeah, it will be fun. Fighting those bandits will be really fun." Suddenly, he picked up the evil scents from his nose. _'I got a bad feeling about that. The enemy is waiting for us nearby.' _

Glancing over his shoulder at Kakshi, Tazuna pointed at Naruto and asked, "Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?"

"I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you." Kakashi sighed, "There's no need to worry."

Upon hearing Tazuna's words, Naruto was starting to get angry. _'Will a kid like this really be capable…' _He thought, folding his arms angrily. _'This geezer is the worst client ever. I need to say something.' _He turned around and pointed at Tazuna. He shouted, "Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day. The name is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it!"

Tazuna took another drink of the sake, and sighed, "Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one. But I am sure that your brother can become one."

Naruto growled, "Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become a Hokage! If I became a Hokage, you'll have to take notice me! Besides, how can you tell if Naruki is capable of becoming a Hokage?! He's even smallest in this group!"

'_Really, Naruto? That offended me a bit,' _thought Naruki.

Tazuna stared at Naruto and scoffed, "I won't, kid. That is, even if you become a Hokage. Unlike you, your brother is not even noisy at all."

Kakashi knew what Naruto was going to do. He grabbed him before Naruto could have a chance to go at Tazuna. Naruto snarled, "I'm going to kill you!"

Kakashi sighed, "Stop it, stupid." Tazuna simply ignored him and walked away from him.

"No! No! Let me at least hit him once!" demanded Naruto, struggling to break free of Kakashi's grasp.

* * *

(Later)

While rest of Team 7 and Tazuna were walking on way, Sakura got on her mind or something. She looked at Tazuna and sighed, "Hey, Tazuna-san…"

"What is it?" replied Tazuna.

"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?" asked Sakura.

Tazuna nodded, "What about it?"

Sakura diverted her attention to Kakashi and asked curiously, "Kakashi-sensei, are there also ninja in that country?"

"No," Kakashi replied, "there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave. But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land… the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers.

"In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like the Country of the Waves, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries… There is no need for a ninja village. Among the countries that have a ninja village… Since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth… occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers.

"Country of Fire's Hidden Village of Konoha (Leaf). Country of Water's Hidden Village of Mist. Country of Lightning's Hidden Village of Cloud. Country of Wind's Hidden Village of Sand. Country of Earth's Hidden Village of Rock. Only the leader of each hiden village is allowed to carry the name of 'Kage'. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the 'Five Kages', are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world."

Sakura squealed, "Wow, so Hokage-sama must be a great man!"

Inner Sakura sighed, _**"Is that old geezer really a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy…"**_

Naruto folded his arms and remembered that Hokage actually fell for his pervert technique. He thought skeptically, _'It must be a lie, yes, a lie.'_

'_So Hokage-sama is really great after all! That explains how he is a top ninja after all,' _thought Naruki proudly.

Kakashi stared at Sakura and Naruto, and sighed, "Hey. You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?"

Naruto and Sakura shook their head and replied, "No, no…"

Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's hair and smiled, "Don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission."

"Then there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja," agreed Sakura.

Naruki nodded, "You're right. There's no such as a ninja that we will fight against in a C ranked mission."

Kakashi stared down at Naruki and thought, _'You knew, huh?' _He could see Naruki's unusual expression. When he noticed Naruki's unusual expression, that means he could sense an upcoming danger.

Tazuna sighed, "Of course."

After that, they were taking a walking on way to Tazuna's house again. However Kakashi noticed there was a small water puddle on the ground as they walked past it. Suddenly, two men in masked emerged from the water puddle and charged towards Kakashi. The sharp chain coming from their gloves just wrapped around Kakashi.

Kakashi shocked, "What?!"

Both men in masked shouted, "First one." Then they pulled their chain to kill Kakashi where his body reduced to blood, much to the shock of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruki, and Tazuna.

'_I knew it!' _shocked Naruki.

Naruto cried, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Suddenly, two brothers appeared behind Naruto and said, "Second one." Naruto widened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at them who was closing onto him. He could not even fight them because he was too afraid.

Suddenly, Naruki shouted, "Watch out, Naruto!" He doubled kicked Demon Brothers hard to send them against the tree.

Just as Demon Brothers were about to charge at Naruki, Sasuke managed to throw a shuriken against their chain against the tree. With that, he threw a kunai at his own shuriken in order to prevent them from breaking themselves free. Demon Brothers tried to run, but they realized that they could not go further.

One of Demon Brothers shocked, "It won't come out." Naruto was in shocked, but Naruki was only frowned.

Sasuke landed on their huge claw gloves. He grabbed his hand to kick them in the face, causing them to fall. Naruto shocked, _'Wow…' _

Naruki sighed, _'Sasuke stole my spotlight… Oh well.' _

However, Demon Brothers removed the chain so they could break themselves free from it. They spilt themselves and charged towards Tazuna while one of them charged towards Naruto.

Naruki shouted, "Watch out, Naruto!" He charged at one of Demon Brothers and delivered a powerful kick to the face, knocking him away against the tree.

Tazuna shocked, _'He's coming…' _

One of Demon Brothers dashed towards Tazuna and thought, _'I have to do it… I have to do it!' _

Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna and picked up the kunai to defend him. "Stay back, mister!"

Widening his eyes, Naruki glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and cried, "Sakura-san!"

However, Sasuke jumped in front of Sakura to defend themselves as one of Demon Brothers was very closer and closer to them. Suddenly, Kakashi stopped him with his own arm wrapping around the neck. "Hey," greeted Kakashi. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna were in shocked. Naruki knew that Kakashi was still alive.

Sakura sighed in relief and smiled happily, _'Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!' _

Sasuke deadpanned, _'What a show-off.' _

Naruto widened his eyes and looked behind him. _'Then, that was…' _He noticed there were a bunch of logs on the ground.

'_Kakashi-sensei used the Kawarimi no Jutsu. It's like him. He always uses Kawarimi no Jutsu. He knew that they would be here because of their failure hiding spot,' _thought Naruki.

Naruki patted Naruto's back and chuckled, "Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move." Naruto was confused a big time.

Tazuna sighed in relief and thought, _'I'm saved…' _

Kakashi stared at Naruki and smiled proudly, "Anyways, as always, Naruki, good job."

Naruki rubbed his hair and giggled, "Oh, please not give me all the credit here. Sasuke and Sakura did it too, you know! But thank you anyways."

Nodding, Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and Sakura, and smiled, "Anyway, Sasuke, good job." He looked at Sakura. "Sakura, you too."

Naruto got on his knees and shocked, _'I… couldn't do anything. But Sasuke and Big Brother were able to in their first real battle… They weren't afraid at all? Are you saying they helped me with that calm face or smile face without soiling their clothes at all? Dammit… I should have listened to Big Brother's influence. Otherwise, I would be top ninja in no time. I am an idiot.' _

Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and looked at Naruto. "Hey." He chuckled, "Are you hurt… Mr. Scaredy Cat?"

Naruto cried angrily, "Sasuke!"

He tried to run at Sasuke, but Kakashi stopped him and cried, "Naruto! There's poison on these guys' nails. We need to take out the poison right away."

"What?" confused Naruto.

Kakashi then walked to pick the unconscious that Naruki just defeated a while ago, and sighed, "We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move that much, or the poison will spread through your body."

Naruto stared down at the wounded hand and was in shocked, "W- When-?"

"When one of those guys came to you before I could knock him out. He managed to wound you before that happens. That's what I'm trying to tell you," explained Naruki, pointing at Naruto's hand.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Tazuna and sighed, "By the way, Tazuna-san…"

Tazuna widened his eyes and asked quickly, "W- What is it?"

"I need to talk to you," said Kakashi.

* * *

(Later)

Kakashi already tied both Demon Brothers to the tree. "These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi said, "They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost."

"How were you able to detect our action?" asked one of Demon Brothers.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist," explained Kakashi.

Tazuna stared at Kakashi and asked, "Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?"

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. And Naruki knew that as well." He looked down at Naruki and asked, "Right, Naruki?"

Naruki nodded and grinned, "Yeah! I can smell them from afar. I knew that they are coming here and tried to ambush us here."

Kakashi glanced at Tazuna and sighed, "But… I needed to know who the target for these two was."

"What do you mean?" confused Tazuna.

"In other words, were you being targeted, or somebody from our ninja group?" asked Kakashi. "We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B rank. Our was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reason, but it only troubles u if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

Sakura chuckled nervously, "This mission is out of our league. Let's quit! We need anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood out of Naruto, too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!"

Naruki frowned in disappointment, and thought, _'I was actually having a fun here. I was starting to get excited to fight those guys. But do we really have to go back to Konoha to treat Naruto' _

Kakashi looked up at the sky and sighed, "This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto.

Enraged, Naruto picked up the kunai and stabbed it into his wounded hand, losing more blood. Naruki, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and Kakashi were in shocked. They were wondering why would Naruto do such a suicide like that?!

"Why am I so different… Why am I always… Damn it!" complained Naruto, holding his wounded hand.

Sakura shocked, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself, Naruto?!" asked Naruki.

"I should be stronger just like Big Brother…" Naruto said, "I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques every day… I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me, except Naruki. But I often was skipping his training because it has nothing but a bunch of taijutsu. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke or Naruki. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!" He looked around at them and chuckled, "The mission is still on."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly… But you're going to die from loss of blood if any more comes out."

Naruto did not say anything but he was starting to tremble and dripped a lot of sweat. He just realized that he just did it like an idiot again. He only did it because he tried to show it off to his teammates.

Kakashi smiled, "It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously."

In his panic, Naruto shook his left hand and shouted fearfully, "No, no, no, no, no! I can't die like this!"

Naruki facepalmed, _'He's always like this. Well, at least, he got a lot of courage inside him.'_

Kakashi squatted down and sighed, "Show me your hand."

Naruto showed his hand to Kakashi and panicked, "No! Help me!"

Sakura placed her hands on her ribs and sighed, "Naruto, you have a self-abusing personality. That's called masochism, you know."

Kakashi looked at Naruto's hand carefully, but he noticed that Naruto's wound began to close. _'His wound is already starting to heal,' _thought Kakashi.

Naruto gulped, "Um, um… Am I… okay? You have a serious look on your face."

Kakashi wrapped the bandage around Naruto's wounded hand and sighed, "You should be okay. It must be the Kyubi's power."

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location)

The shorty man growled, "Failed?! I spent a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you all were skilled ninja!"

The bandage masked man sat on the couch and sighed, "Stop complaining." He pointed the large sword at the shorty man's throat, and said, "I'll use this Kubikiribocho and kill that guy. Let me kill them. My underlings, Karyudo Akuma (Literally means Demon Hunter) and Haku, won't need to kill them."

"Are you really sure you guys will be okay?" the shorty man said, "It looks like the enemy has hired good ninjas… and since the Demon Brothers failed in the assassination, they'll be more cautious, so it won't be easy…"

The masked man scoffed, "Who do you think I am? I, Momochi Zabuza, was called the Demon of the Hidden Village of Mist."

* * *

(With Team 7 and Tazuna- At the River)

The mist surrounded them on a boat where nobody could see through the thick mist. They rode on the rowboat on way to Country of the Wave. "The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead," complained Sakura.

"Yup, the mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead too. But I can smell them although," said Naruki.

Sakura frowned, "Why do you have a better nose than us?"

Naruki shrugged, "I dunno." Naruto tried to see through the mist but he still couldn't see at all.

The man, who paddled the boat, said, "We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave."

Just then, they finally see the huge bridge near them, but the bridge was still being built. However, Naruto shouted loudly, "IT'S HUGE!"

The man widened his eyes and shocked, "Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble." Naruto quickly covered his mouth in panic. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruki, and Kakashi were in confused.

"Tazuna-san…" Kakashi sighed, "Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you. The identity of the ones who are after you, and the reason they are after you. Or we can call this mission off when you get ashore, Tazuna-san." Everyone were staring at Tazuna curiosity. Tazuna was quiet for a while.

Tazuna finally spoke up and sighed, "It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life."

"An extremely terrible man?" asked Kakashi.

Tazuna nodded, "Yes."

"Who is it?" asked Kakashi.

"You should have all at least heard of the name… Marine transportation billionaire Gato," replied Tazuna.

Kakashi widened his eyes and shocked, "Gato? The one from the Gato Company? He's one of the richest men in this world."

Naruto chuckled, "Who's that? What?"

"Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside… But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries." Tazuna sighed, "A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and people of this island. And the one thing that Gatoh is afraid of…"

Tazuna looked up at the bridge, and continued, "Is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time."

"I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him," said Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "Then those ninjas were sent by Gato."

However, Naruki began to get excited for some reason and smiled, "Hey, Tazuna-san! Are those ninjas a strong?! Are they?!" Tazuna nodded. "Awesome! I am going to fight those strong ninjas! I can't wait to fight them!"

Naruto frowned, "I always wondered why you want to fight someone that strong so badly, Big Brother."

Grinning, Naruki stared at Naruto and replied, "That's because I love to fight!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

"The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money. And we do not have much either. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B rank or above mission. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure… While I go home. But there's no need for you to blame yourselves." He cried, "Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more."

Sakura deadpanned, "What…"

Tazuna frowned, "And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But it's not your fault."

Kakashi hesitated at first, but he accepted it and smiled, "I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you."

Suddenly, Naruki cheered loudly, "YESSSSS!"

"Be quiet!" reminded the man.

Naruki covered his mouth and gulped, "I'm sorry, sir."

Tazuna shocked, "That's good to hear." He gave the man behind him and gave him a victory sign. He smiled, _'I won.'_

The man was still rowing, and said, "We're almost there. Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet."

Tazuna looked up at the man and nodded, "Thanks." Then they went into the tunnel with the beautiful lights inside the tunnel. As soon as they exited the tunnel, they could see bunch of houses there. The man finally stopped rowing the boat so Team 7 and Tazuna could exit the rowboat.

The rowboat man sighed, "This is as far as I got. Later."

"Sure. Thanks a lot," appreciated Tazuna.

The man nodded, "Be careful." He pulled the engine to make it work. Finally, he drove the boat back to where he was coming from.

Tazuna looked around at them and sighed, "All right, take me home safely."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay." Once again, they walked to escort Tazuan on way to his home. _'If they are to attack, they will send Jounin level ninja instead of Chuunin level ones.' _He sighed, _'Oh well.' _

While they were walking, for some reason, Sasuke walked ahead of Naruto. Naruto glared at Sasuke and frowned, _'I'm not going to let this guy take the good parts anymore.' _Suddenly, he ran forward and then he stopped to look around him. He noticed something and shouted, "There!" as he threw the kunai into the bushes. Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sakura widened their eyes in Sasuke was still acting like a cool while Naruki began to smell something that strong.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh, it was just a mouse."

Sakura pointed at Naruto and scowled, "Stop showing off! There was nothing there!"

Kakashi frowned, "Please, Naruto, don't use your throwing knives so abusively. It's dangerous in the first place."

Tazuna yelled angrily, "HEY, YOU DWARF! DON'T SCARE US!"

Naruto placed his hand above his forehead and scanned around the bushes. "I see someone hiding over there. No, is he over there?"

However, Kakashi and Naruki glanced left at the bushes. _'Over there! I smell someone that strong!' _thought Naruki.

Naruto noticed them too and shouted, "There!" as he threw another kunai at the bushes.

Sakura clocked Naruto in the head and scowled, "I told you to stop!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and frowned, "But I really did sense someone."

"Liar! Cut it out," scolded Sakura angrily. However, they noticed that the kunai almost killed white rabbit. But the kunai luckily pierced the tree at the inch above the white rabbit's head. She glared at Naruto angrily. "Naruto! Look what you've done!"

Naruto shocked, "Rabbit!" He walked over to rabbit and hugged him. He sniffed, "Sorry, I didn't mean it. Sorry, rabbit."

Sasuke sighed, "It was just a rabbit."

"Hey, you should be careful next time. You almost kill my precious animal!" said Naruki. _'But I am pretty sure that I smell someone that strong. He must be somewhere nearby.' _

Kakashi stared at white rabbit and thought carefully, _'That's a snow rabbit. But what's with the color of its fur? They only have white fur during winter, when the days are short.' _He had a bad feeling about that. _'That means it is a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor for the Kawarimi no Jutsu.' _He glanced up over his shoulder at the tree. _'So one has appeared immediately.' _

Naruto rubbed his face against the rabbit's face and sniffed, "Sorry…"

Hiding in the tree, Zabuza stared down at Kakashi and thought, _'I see. Ninja that are the same level as the Demon Brothers can't handle this. Hidden Village of Konoha's copy ninja, Kakashi the Sharingan user is there.' _He suddenly jumped up.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and cried, "Everyone, duck!" They suddenly saw the large sword flying towards them, so all of them had to duck. The large sword got stuck to the tree as the bandage masked man landed on the hilt of large sword.

Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, and wore baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. He had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf.

The blade itself had two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fitted the sword's purpose of decapitation.

Kakashi stared up at Zabuza and thought, _'He's…' _

Naruki grinned, _'I got to fight this guy! I am getting excited for some reason! He's really strong!' _

Naruto's body began to tremble and gulped, _'Someone's here, here, here!' _He glanced over his shoulder at Naruki and Sasuke, and thought, _'This time, I'll handle the situation. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke or Big Brother.'_

Kakashi looked up at his fellow enemy and greeted, "Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist."

Naruto shocked, _'Exiled ninja? Who cares, I need to…' _He was really trembling, but he had no choice but to fight Zabuza if he had to. _'On your mark…Go!' _He suddenly ran to Zabuza, but Kakashi put his hand to stop him.

"You're in the way. Stay back, everyone," ordered Kakashi.

Naruki shocked, "What?!"

"Why?!" asked Naruto.

"He's way different from the guys we met before." Kakashi placed his hand on his forehead and sighed, "If he's our enemy… I can't win like this."

Zabuza chuckled, "I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. Zabuza glanced down over his shoulder at Kakashi and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

Naruto confused, _'What? Sharingan? What's that?' _

Sakura confused, _'What… What is he saying? He's strong? Sharingan…'_

'_What's Sharingan? What was that? Is that a Kekkai Genkai or something?' _wondered Naruki.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san. Don't join the battle," ordered Kakashi.

"What?" confused Naruki.

"To not interfere with the battle is teamwork," said Kakashi. He pulled his forehead protector up, only to reveal the small scar over his left eye and red eyes with three dots on it. He looked up at Zabuza and said, "Fight me…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Yo! I hope you like this chapter. Oh, have you wonder who is Karyudo Akuma? Yes, he's my OC that I just came up with the name. Akuma means Demon. Karyudo means Hunter. That's how I found through the internet. :D I actually have no idea how I will have Naruki fight against Haku, so I got an idea. Why not I have Naruki fight against Akuma? :) It would be much easier for me to write the story. Yes, I already come up with Akuma's jutsu. He has his own Kekkai Genkai. But I need to think it up how to find a name for it.

Please read and reviews! Anyways, see you next chapter! Murderdeath21 aka Jerry is out! :D


	5. Team 7 Vs Zabuza

A/N: Sup? Here I am! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto, so don't sue me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team 7 vs Zabuza!**

* * *

(Land of Waves- Kakashi vs Zabuza- Elsewhere)

Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up, only to reveal the small scar over his left eye and red eyes with three dots on it. He looked up at Zabuza and said, "Fight me…"

Naruto widened his eyes and confused, _'What's that eye?'_

'_W- What?! Is that Sharingan?' _thought Naruki.

Zabuza glanced down over his shoulder at Kakashi and snickered, "I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Then he turned around looking down at Kakashi.

"You guys have been saying Sharingan, but what is it?" asked Naruto curiosity.

Sasuke sighed, "Sharingan… The eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates. Ones who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses."

Naruki shocked, "What?"

Zabuza chuckled, "Correct. That isn't it. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it." Suddenly, the mist lifted up and surrounded them in a thick mist. "When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad… your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this… The man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi the Copy Ninja."

Sakura shocked, _'What? Kakashi-sensei was that great of a ninja?' _

'_I always knew that he was a great ninja, but I didn't know that he is able to copy more than 1000 techniques!' _impressed Naruki.

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto in excitement.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi and thought, _'I don't understand… Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan. Could he be…?!' _

Zabuza crouched down and sighed, "Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away." Tazuna widened his eyes in panic, but Naruki, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto immediately went to him and guarded him with all of their life in a swastika formation. "But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first."

Just then, Zabuza grabbed his large sword and bounced off from the ground. Then he landed on the water almost as if it was solid ground!

Naruto widened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. He shocked, "He's there!"

"And he's on top of the water?" shocked Sakura.

'_Was that a Suimen Hoko no Gyo (Walk on Water Technique)?!' _shocked Naruki.

Zabuza lifted his left hand toward the sky as he placed his right index and middle closer to his bandage on his mouth.

Kakashi widened his eyes and shocked, _'He's embedding a lot of chakra into the water.' _

Zabuza simply said, **"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)." **Once again, he caused a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water below him, and then went out of sight within the pearly-white realm.

Sakura shocked, "He disappeared!"

"What?! I can't see him or smell him anymore!" amazed Naruki.

Sakura cried, "Sensei!"

Kakashi walked over in front of them and sighed, "He'll try to eliminate me first, but…"

"What is he?" asked Naruki.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi replied, "He was in the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques."

Naruto confused, "Silent…?"

"Just as the name implies," Kakashi explained, "it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let your guard down. But if you fail, you're only going to die."

Sakura frowned, "You're so carefree…"

Naruki sighed, "He's right. We have to be careful, or we would have to die!"

Suddenly, the mist began to become heavier and heavier. Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "The mist is getting thicker!"

Tazuna sighed, "The Country of the Wave is surrounded by the ocean, so a mist often emerges."

Sakura noticed that she could no longer see Kakashi and cried, "Sensei!" Right now, Naruki, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna could not even see Kakashi or Zabuza anymore because of thick mists. They would have to be careful; otherwise they would be dead by now before they realized it!

Suddenly they heard the voice said, "Eight points."

Sakura confused, "What is it?"

Zabuza's voice chuckled, "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Naruki, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna were in shocked.

Kakashi could not even see his teammates, Tazuna or even Zabuza. He had no choice but to release his chakra, allowing the blue aura to emit in order to release the mist.

Suddenly, for some reason, Sasuke widened his eyes and stared at Kakashi in fear. He was trembling very much. _'What an intense thirst for blood… One breathing motion, or one eye movement will be detected, and it'll get me killed… That is the atmosphere I feel… If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind. The murderous intent of two Jounins clashing… The feeling that my life is in someone's hand…' _He gripped his kunai harder and struggled to pull his hand up. _'No… I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling!'_

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke." Finally, the young raven-haired boy snapped out of his thought and stared at Kakashi. "Don't worry. I'll protect the four of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." He glanced over his shoulder at them and gave them eye-smiles, which actually astounded them.

Zabuza's voice chuckled, "I don't know about that." Suddenly, he appeared in middle of swastika formation, which greatly shocked rest of Team 7 and Tazuna. "This is the end."

Zabuza drew his sword and was about to swing the blade at them. However, Kakashi jumped just in time to push Tazuna out of the way as rest of Genins had to jump back. Then, Kakashi stabbed the kunai into Zabuza's ribs. But, for some reason, the water leaked out of Zabuza's body.

However, Naruto noticed that Zabuza emerged from the ground behind Kakashi, and widened his eyes. He pointed behind Kakashi and cried, "Sensei! Behind you!"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes, He realized that Zabuza in front of him was actually a water clone!

Zabuza drew his sword and shouted, "Die!" He then sliced Kakashi in half and began to smirk. However, he immediately recognized this 'blood' as water. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)… Did he…copy it… in this mist?' _

Just then, Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, catching him off guard, and held a kunai to his throat. "Don't move. This is the end."

Naruki stared in shock at then and thought, _'What a speed! Kakashi-sensei is so cool!' _

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto.

Zabuza chuckled, "Is this the end? You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that. But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die.' By making your clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone while the real one used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide and observe my movements. However…" Suddenly, another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and said, "I'm not that easy to defeat."

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "That one's a fake, too!"

"What?!" surprised Naruki.

Zabuza drew his large sword at Kakashi, who ducked his head down. But Zabuza stabbed his blade down into the ground and roundhouse kicked him away. He shouted, "Now…!" He grabbed the sword and ran towards Kakashi. He noticed the sharp thing on the ground. So he had to stop before running ahead. "Clatrops…" He looked around and chuckled, "How idiotic." He gave Kakashi another kick down into the water before jumping back.

Naruto cried, "Sensei!"

Sakura shocked, _'The Kakashi-sensei was… kicked away?' _

"His hand-to-hand combat skill is superb, too," remarked Sasuke.

"Not just that, he was able to perform two clones at one time!" said Naruki.

Kakashi emerged from the water, but he noticed there's something wrong with the water, and confused, "What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason."

Then, Zabuza appeared behind him and made a series of hand seals. He chuckled, "Idiot." Kakashi widened his eyes in shock. **"Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)."**

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Zabuza and shocked, "Shit!" He waas trapped inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. He looked up at Zabuza and thought, _'I thought I could us the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part." _

Zabuza kept his arm inside the sphere and chuckled, "You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi… I'm going to finish you off later." He looked around at Genins and said, "First, I'm going to get rid of them." He placed his index and middle finger at the bottom of his jaws and said, **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Kakashi mumbled softly, "I didn't think he was this strong…" Naruto widened his eyes in shock.

A clone of Zabuza emerged from the water puddle on the ground and chuckled, "The four of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." He raised his index and middle fingers and declared, "Your four aren't ninja." Once again, Zabuza was out of sight as thicker mist lifted up.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "He disappeared again."

Suddenly, Zabuza kicked him square in the jaws as Naruto's forehead protector fell out of his forehead. Naruto fell backward on the ground.

Zabuza stepped on Naruto's forehead protector and chuckled, "You're just kids."

Sakura and Naruki cried, "Naruto!" Sasuke only stared them in shock.

Kakashi widened his eyes and cried, "Everyone! Get Tazuna-san and run! You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped me in this hydro-prison. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Run for now!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Run? You must be kidding."

"When you got caught, that was no longer an option," warned Kakashi.

"Even if we run, Zabuza will get to us sooner or later since we won't have you and we'll be annihilated," denied Naruki.

'_Even if we re-form the swastika formation, it's impossible to block his attacks,' _noted Sasuke. He remembered how Zabuza managed to slip into his formation. He looked down at trembled Naruto, shocked Sakura, and angry Naruki. _'So in the end, we don't have much of a choice.' _Then he looked at trapped Kakashi and sighed, _'In order for us to survive, we have to save you!' _He nodded, "We have to do it!"

Then he dashed towards Zabuza. He threw a few shuriken at Zabuza, who easily deflected it with his large sword. Then, he jumped up and picked up the kunai from his pouch. Then he went down to Zabuza and shouted, "This is the spot!"

Zabuza looked up at him and scoffed, "Too easy." Before Sasuke could stab him, Zabuza managed to grab his neck and strangled him as Sasuke struggled to break free. Then, he threw Sauske to the ground.

Sakura cried, "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruki clenched his fists and growled, "Dammit!"

Naruto pulled himself from the ground and shocked, "Sasuke got…" He was so scared enough to fight Zabuza himself because this foe was too strong for them to handle! His body was so trembled and could not think how to fight him because he was too afraid. _'This is a Jounin… A real ninja. I have to run. At this rate… we'll… we'll get killed for sure!' _His body was so shaking and was too afraid to face the real ninja! As soon as he tried to crawl, he could feel his left hand really hurt. He groaned, "Ouch…" Then he stared in shock at his own left hand.

He frowned because he actually remembered that he stabbed his own left hand with his kunai in order to stop the poison.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Naruto stabbed it onto his wounded hand, losing more blood, and said, "I vow by this pain in my left hand. I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me, except Naruki. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things.'_

* * *

_(Another Flashback)_

_Sasuke stared at Naruto and chuckled, "Are you hurt… Mr. Scaredy Cat?"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto looked down at his left hand and frowned, _'I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. Not even to Big Brother!' _He stared up at Zabuza, but he looked down at his own forehead protector where Zabuza stepped on.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Naruto looked at Iruka and asked, "Sensei, can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?"_

_Iruka gently touched his own forehead protector and chuckled, "Oh, this? No. This is proof that you graduated school and that you're a real ninja."_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Iruka sat on the ground against the tree and chuckled, "Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." Then, he wrapped his own forehead protector around Naruto's forehead and smiled, "Congratulations. You graduate."_

_Naruki nodded, "Yeah! Congratulations! We graduated today!"_

* * *

_(Even Later)_

_Kakashi placed his hand on his ribs and said, "It's because the four of you are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas."_

* * *

_(Much Later)_

_Kakashi placed his kunai in his pouch, and got off of Sasuke. He sighed, "In every mission, you put your life on the line."_

* * *

_(Much, much Later)_

_Kakashi smiled, "You pass!"_

* * *

_(Even much Later)_

_Naruto sat down on the floor and scoffed, "But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!"_

* * *

_(More Later)_

_Naruto fixed his forehead to correct position and declared, "I'm going to surpass the title of Hokage. And make everyone in the village recognize my existence."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto got on his knees and thought, _'That's right… I become a ninja. Together with Big Brother.' _He stood up and stared at Zabuza. _'And I vowed that I wouldn't run anymore!' _He clenched his fist and bared his teeth in anger. _'I won't run anymore! I am not going to disappoint Big Brother!' _He ran towards Zabuza.

Kakashi cried, "Idiot! Stop!"

Sakura shocked, "Naruto! What are you thinking?!"

Naruki smirked, _'So you finally showed your courage! Show me what you're capable of!'_

Zabuza stared at Naruto and chuckled, "Idiot." Before Naruto could attack him, Zabuza managed to knock him away. Naruto fell and rolled on the ground.

"What are you thinking, charging in like that on your own?! Even Sasuke-kun is no match against him. Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him no matter what we try!" reminded Sakura. She widened her eyes and realized that Naruto was holding his forehead protector right now. _'He went to get the forehead protector?' _

Naruki smiled proudly and thought, _'So that's it? You are only here to get your forehead protector back? Well, that's my little brother for ya!' _Kakashi widened his eyes in shock.

Naruto finally stood up and chuckled, "Hey… the no-brow there… Put this in your bingo book… The man who will become the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day…" He placed his forehead protector on his forehead and wrapped around his head tightly. "The Konoha-style ninja…" He looked up at Zabuza and chuckled, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Zabuza was starting to get angry.

Kakashi shocked, _'Naruto…' _

Tazuna was surprised at this and thought, _'He looked so unreliable when I first saw him, but…' _

Naruto chuckled, "Sasuke, Naruki, lend me your ear for a second."

"Huh?" confused Naruki.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled, "I have a plan."

"Oh? So what is your plan?" asked Naruki.

'_He came up with a plan in this situation...?' _amazed Sasuke. He looked at Naruto and sighed, "I can't believe you want to work as a team."

Sakura shocked, _'What…? What is this feeling? Was Naruto this…?' _

Naruto wiped the blood off of his mouth and grinned, "Let's go wild now!"

Zabuza snickered, "You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?"

Kakashi widened his eyes and shocked, _'This isn't good…' _He shouted loudly, "What are you all doing?! I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san. Did you forget that?!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Tazuna and frowned, "Old man…"

Tazuna smiled, "Don't worry, I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Sorry, everyone. Fight as much as you want."

Sasuke chuckled, "That's how it is."

Naruki nodded, "Yeah!"

Naruto grinned, "Are you ready?"

Zabuza chuckled, "You sure don't learn, do you?'

Naruki, Sasuke, and Naruto confused, "What?"

"Still pretending to be ninja?" Zabuza raised his hand and explained, "When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood." Rests of Genin and Tazuna were in shocked.

Kakashi stared up at the real Zabuza and said, "The Demon Zabuza."

The real Zabuza still placed his hand inside the sphere of water and sighed, "It looks like you've heard of me."

"A long time ago," Kakashi began, "the Hidden Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist… In that village, there was a obstacle that existed to become a ninja."

The real Zabuza looked down at Kakashi and said, "So you also know about the final test there."

Naruto confused, "The final test?"

"What's that?" asked Naruki.

"Hey, what is that 'final test'?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza-clone finally spoke up and answered, "Students killing each other." Naruto and Naruki widened their eyes in shock.

"Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other… Until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together," explained Kakashi.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "That's awful…"

Kakashi sighed, "Ten years ago, the Hidden Village of Mist had to go through a reformation. Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it."

Sakura confused, "A reformation…? A reformation…? What did that monster do?"

"A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja…" Kakashi continued, "Killed more than 100 of the candidates that year, and killed them all without hesitation."

Zabuza looked up at the sky and chuckled, "That was fun." But then, he glared down at them, startling them. Suddenly, he appeared in front of Sasuke and elbowed him in the chest, knocking him away, much to the shock of rest of Genins. Then, Zabuza delivered a powerful elbow drop to the chest. Sasuke threw up the blood out of the mouth.

Sakura cried, "Sasuke-kun!"

Then, Zabuza stomped on Sasuke's stomach and stared down at him. He began to crush Sasuke and chuckled, "Die."

Naruki shouted angrily, "Leave my friend alone!" He charged towards Zabuza.

Sakura cried, "Naruki!"

Kakashi shocked, "Naruki! Get away from him!"

Zabuza looked up at Naruki who was charging at him, and chuckled, "Fool!"

Naruto cried, "Big Brother!"

Naruki pulled his fist and attempted to punch, but Zabuza caught it and gripped it harder, causing Naruki to scream in pain. The demon swordsman scoffed, "You're no match for me after all! That's why you are not a true ninja!"

Naruki glared up at Zabuza and growled, "Damn you, bastard!"

Zabuza then pulled Naruki's fist and punched him harder in the gut, doubled him over. The blood came out of Naruki's mouth. Zabuza sighed, "Hmph! You are not even a true ninja either!" Then he slammed Naruki hard on the ground, injuring him further. Finally, he used his free foot to kick Naruki over on the ground next to Naruto.

Sakura shocked, _'What?! Not even Naruki could be match for them! If Sasuke and Naruki couldn't do anything, then it's all over!' _

Naruki glared at Zabuza and growled, "Damn it!" He crossed his both index and middle fingers, and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He created a few clones of him surrounded Zabuza.

Zabuza looked around him and surprised, "Oh, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? And you replicated into quite a few." Kakashi widened his eyes in shock.

Narutos drew their kunai and chuckled, "Here I come!"

Naruki lifted his head staring up at Narutos and groaned, "Naruto…" while Sasuke struggled to pull himself from the ground.

Narutos jumped up above him, and then lunged down towards Zabuza with the kunais. All of them trapped Zabuza inside. However, Zabuza swung his sword, caused most of Naruto's clones to scatter and disappear.

Tazuna shocked, "It's impossible! You can't beat a guy like that!"

While most of Naruto was being dispelled, one of them pocketed inside his backpack and thought hopefully, _'I can only use this method to beat him now.' _Then he threw a large, four-bladed shuriken possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality at Sasuke. He shouted, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke managed to catch it, but he widened his eyes and smiled, _'I see, I see what you want to do, Naruto. It's pretty good considering it came for you!'_

Naruki stared in shock at the large, four bladed shuriken, and smiled, _'I see! All right! Now, I'm next, then…' _

Sasuke raised the large shuriken in front of his own face, and declared, "The Fuma Shuriken, the Kage Fusha (Shadow Windmill)." Sakura was only smiled happily, while Kakashi and Tazuna were in shocked.

Zabuza-clone scoffed, "A shuriken won't work on me." Then, Sasuke jumped up in the air, and threw the large shuriken at Zabuza. However, Zabuza realized that the shuriken was after the real one.

The real Zabuza chuckled, "I see. So you're going after the real one this time. But it's too easy for me!" He easily grabbed the shuriken. However, he saw Naruki threw the similar shuriken at him. He chuckled, "Too bad!" He ducked his head down to dodge one of shuriken. Once again, he saw another shuriken was flying towards him and shocked, _'Another shuriken was in the shadow of the shuriken? That's the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Jutsu).'_

Sakura glanced over his shoulder at the third shuriken and shocked, _'A third shuriken was in his blind spot?' _Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruki were watching carefully.

However, Zabuza jumped just in time to dodge the third shuriken and laughed, "But it's still too easy for me…"

Sakura shocked, _'He dodge it!' _However, Naruki and Sasuke were only smirked for some reason.

Once past Zabuza, the third shuriken transformed back into Naruto who had disguised himself to trick the superior ninja. Tazuna was in shocked while Sasuke was still smiling. Kakashi and Sakura were in shocked that Naruto actually disguised himself as a third shuriken. Zabuza glanced over his shoulder in shock at Naruto.

Naruki chuckled, "All right!"

Naruto shouted, "This is the spot!" as he threw a kunai at Zabuza.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, triple shuriken... Is that awesome? Anyways, for my own OC, I have a hard time to come up with the technique's name. Yes, it's Kekkai Genkai. I guess I will have to google how to translate into japanese language. :D

Anyways, see you next chapter! Wait, wait, wait! Never mind me... See you next chapter! :D... I'm off to do Kakarrot's Mission next! :D


	6. Tree Climbing Training!

A/N: Sup? I'm here. Here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Naruto, so don't sue me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tree Climbing Training**

* * *

(Land of Waves- Team 7 vs Zabuza- Elsewhere)

Naruto threw a kunai at his opponent, but Zabuza removed his hand off from the prison of water sphere and jumped back just in time to dodge the kunai. However, that only scratched under his right eye, drawing blood. He glared over his shoulder at Naruto. Sasuke, Naruki, Zabuza and Sakura were in shocked.

While Naruto was falling down into the water, Zabuza spun the large shuriken and charged towards Naruto. He shouted angrily, "You damn kid!" As he was about to swing the large shuriken in order to finish Naruto off, but Kakashi suddenly blocked it with his own arm. Naruto fell down into the water. Kakashi glared at Zabuza, who was in shocked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura happily.

Naruki cheered, "We did it, Naruto!" Naruto finally went back to the surface of water.

While Kakashi was blocking the shuriken with his arm, he impressed, "Naruto, your plan was impressive. You have all sure grown.

Naruto chuckled, "I used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to hide the fact that I transformed into a Fuma Shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza. I left one of my clones, and I transformed into a Fuma Shuriken." He remembered that he indeed did hide the Fuma Shuriken in his backpack. "Then my clone threw me, now a Fuma Shuriken, to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that it was me right after he caught it. Big Brother even noticed that it was me since he can pick up my scent. Then they took out their own shuriken, and Sauske used Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken, and went straight for Zabuza. Not just them, Big Brother threw his own shuriken and used his Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu in order to increase the speed of his shuriken. I knew that I couldn't beat Zabuza just by that, of course. But I thought that if I could just break the hydro-prison, maybe things would turn around… We were also able to get rid of the water clone, so it was a success!"

Sasuke chuckled, "It was just luck."

"Yeah, we thought it would be failure, but we got this far! It was a success!" agreed Naruki.

Tazuna shocked, "It was luck?!"

'_But being able to pull off such nice teamwork in a situation like this is… I can understand about between Naruto and Naruki… But Sasuke-kun? These two hated each other so much, too,' _thought Sakura.

"I lost myself temporarily and cancelled the Suiro no Jutsu," lied Zabuza.

"No." Kakashi denied, "You didn't cancel the technique… You were forced to." Zabuza glared at him. "Let me just tell you that the same technique won't work against me twice. What are you going to do now?"

Naruki sighed, "Sakura, Sasuke, don't let your guard down."

Sasuke sighed, "I know!" Sakura only nodded in agreement. They then went to guard Tazuna with their life.

However, Zabuza closed other three bladed and pushed it onto Kakashi's back hand in order to hurt him. But Kakashi deflected the large shuriken as it hurled up into the air. They jumped back. Just when Zabuza was about to make a hand seal, Kakashi suddenly widened his eyes.

Sasuke shocked, "Sharingan…"

Zabuza and Kakashi landed on the water and stood on it almost as if it was a solid ground. Then, Zabuza made a long series of hand seals, but when Kakashi landed on the water, he, too, made a long series of hand seals to imitate Zabuza.

They continued to make a long series of hand seals and chanted, "Ox! Monkey! Hare! Rat! Boar! Bird! Ox! Horse! Bird! Rat! Tiger! Dog! Tiger! Snake! Ox! Ram! Snake! Boar! Ram! Rat! Yang Water! Monkey! Bird! Dragon! Bird! Ox! Horse! Ram! Tiger! Snake! Rat! Monkey! Hare! Boar! Dragon! Ram! Rat! Ox! Monkey! Bird! Yang Water! Rat! Boar! Bird!" Suddenly, two long water serpent dragons emerged from the water. They shouted, **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" **

Then, two large water dragons went to attack each other head-on, but the wave tides went over Naruto. Naruki, Sakura, and Tazuna had to guard themselves so that they would not get pushed by the wave tidal. Two large water dragons kept attacking each other until they were dispersed.

Sasuke shocked, _'He formed that many seals in just a few seconds, and copied them perfectly.' _

'_What is this? Is this a ninja technique?' _wondered Sakura.

'_Awesome! That's incredible technique!' _thought Naruki. Naruto finally emerged from the water and confused right now. Kakashi and Zabuza clashed their kunai and large swords each other trying to push each other's.

'_Something's weird… What's going on…? Sharingan is supposed to be an ability where the user memorizes the opponent's technique and copies it. But…' _Zabuza thought, _'The technique was executed at the same time. Did he…' _They continued to struggle against their own weapons in order to get past them. _'This guy…!' _

Then they jumped back and ran in a circle until they stopped in a full circle. Zabuza then raised his left hand while placing his right index and middle finger bottom of his lips, but Kakashi imitate him the same way! Zabuza stared in shock at Kakashi.

"He's moving just like him!" shocked Tazuna.

"And with such a perfect timing!" noted Sasuke.

"Whoa! Now that was cool!" exclaimed Naruki.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked, "What's going on, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke only sighed and did not say anything.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi who was copying him, and thought angrily, _'This guy… My movement is being perfectly…' _He let his left arm down, but Kakashi copied him again. _'…predicted by him. What? He read what I was going to say in my mind?' _He then placed his hands together. _'Damn it, this guy…' _

Kakashi placed his hands together and asked, "…has such unpleasant eyes, right?"

Zabuza clapped his index finger together and growled, "What you're doing is just copying. Nothing original." Kakashi clapped his index finger, too.

They shouted, "You can't beat me, you monkey!"

Enraged, Zabuza made a few series of hand seals and growled, "I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours again!" Unfortunately, Kakashi was able to copy him at high-speed. Just then, Zabuza saw the shadow figure behind Kakashi. He widened his eyes and thought, _'That's…' _He saw himself behind Kakashi. _'Me? That can't be. Is he using on Genjutsu?' _

But suddenly, Kakashi made a final hand seals and shouted, **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)!" **His Sharingan eye began to spin around.

Zabuza shocked, "Wha… What?!"

The water extended over a large scale, surged and rose up to several dozen metres high. Then it streamed towards Zabuza in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall.

Zabuza widened his eyes and shocked, "This can't be!" Then a gigantic waterfall pushed him under the water. He could not even swim anymore because of waterfall's speed. _'I was the one who tried to execute the technique, but I couldn't… keep up with his technique!' _The waterfall streamed down to the ground. Some of trees were destroyed by the gigantic waterfall.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruki, and Tazuna had to guard themselves in order to prevent themselves from being knocking away too.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he was pushed by the intense waves managed to grab the small tree's branch.

A gigantic waterfall pushed Zabuza against the large tree. But just then, a few kunai pinned him against the tree where he could not move anymore.

Kakashi landed on the branch above him and sighed, "This is the end." A water finally drained back to the river where it belonged to.

Zabuza looked up at Kakashi and asked, "Why…? Can you see the future?"

"Yeah," replied Kakashi. He drew the kunai up and said, "You're going to die."

Suddenly, two small metal needles flew towards Zabuza and critically hit his neck, losing a lot of blood. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruki, and Tazuna were in shocked. Kakashi widened his eyes and looked around only to discover the masked man standing on the branch above him. Zabuza fell to the ground. This seemingly killed him.

The masked man looked down at Zabuza and sighed, "It was true. He did die."

Naruki shocked, "W- Who the hell is he?!"

Naruto finally got out of the river and walked on the ground. He glared up at the masked man. Then he diverted his attention to deceased Zabuza.

Kakashi jumped and landed next to Zabuza. He placed his hand on Zabuza's neck to check his pulse if he was alive or dead. "He really is dead," declared Kakashi. Then he looked up at the masked man.

The masked man bowed, "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"That mask… If remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist," said Kakashi.

The masked man nodded, "You are very well informed."

Naruto suddenly jumped in front of Tazuna and others. He growled, "A hunter-nin?"

Naruki frowned, "You don't even know what a hunter-nin is? I am surprised that you did not even learn everything in the academy. Even I offer to help you, but you turned me down! I am going to give you a good lecture when we are done with the mission!"

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, but what is a hunter-nin?"

Sakura sighed, "Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in. They do it to conceal any secret of their village. That's commonsense! You should study more, just like Naruki said!"

The masked man nodded, "Yes, I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja."

Kakashi stared up at the masked man carefully and thought, _'From his height and voice, he must not be that different from Naruto and the others. Yet, he is a hunter-nin. He's no ordinary kid.' _

Naruto ran to the masked man and stopped a few meter from him. He stared at the deceased Zabuza. Then he glared up at the masked man and started to get angry because he was too jealous. He pointed up at the masked man and demanded, "Who the fuck are you?! Who are you?!"

Naruki frowned, "Hey, hey, hey!"

Sasuke sighed, "Just leave him…"

Kakashi stood up and sighed, "Calm down, Naruto. He's not an enemy."

Naruto looked around at Kakashi and shook his head. "That's not what I'm asking! But… Zabuza was killed!" Kakashi walked towards him. "He… He was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me or Big Brother! We… We look like idiots! I can't accept this!"

Kakashi sighed, "I understand how you can't believe it. But this is real." He rubbed Naruto's hair. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you or Naruki… and stronger than me." Naruto frowned in deadpan.

The masked man shunshined away with the swirl of leaves, and appeared next to Zabuza. He put Zabuza on his shoulders. He stared at Kakashi and said, "Your battle ends here for now. I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me." Then, he vanished.

Naruto shocked, "He disappeared…"

Kakashi placed his forehead back down to his left eye. Naruto got in shocked and ran to look for the masked man. Kakashi sighed, "He's not around here anymore."

Enraged, Naruto punched on the ground and said angrily, "What was that?! What were we…?!"

Naruki rubbed his hair and sighed, "C'mon… Don't get depressed…"

Sakura frowned, "Naruto…"

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" complained Naruto, continued to punch down on the ground. "Damn it!"

Kakashi grabbed his arm and sighed, "Things like this happen when you are ninja. If you don't like it, make it up next time." He looked around at rest of Genins and said, "Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to take Tazuna-san to his house."

Tazuna smiled, "Sorry about that, everyone! Just rest at my house!"

Kakashi nodded, "All right, let's cheer up and go!" Just as soon as he walked away, he suddenly fell to the ground.

Naruki shocked, "W- What?!"

Naruto ran to collapsed Kakashi and confused, "What? What happened? Kakashi-sensei…?" Kakashi already fainted from exhaustion.

Naruki cried, "Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

(Later- Tazuna's House)

Kakashi was laying on the bed and thought, _'I used my Sharingan too much…' _

The black-haired woman walked to Kakashi and asked, "Are you okay, Sensei?"

"No, I'll barely be able to move for a week," replied Kakashi. He tried to sit up, but he groaned in pain.

The woman sighed, "Then you shouldn't move around for a while , then."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay…" He went to lay again. Then, Genins and Tazuna entered the room and saw Kakashi woke up.

"Sensei's awake!" announced Naruto.

"You don't have to say what he's doing anyways because we already know that!" joked Naruki.

Naruto pointed at Naruki and scowled, "I do what I want! Just because you're older brother doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

Naruki frowned, "Dude, I was only kidding!"

'_Two idiots…' _thought Sasuke.

Sakura walked to Kakashi and went on her knees. She sighed, "Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"I'm sorry," apologized Kakashi.

Tazuna wiped the sweat off of his face and smiled, "But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while."

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?" wondered Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, "He had the mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU…"

"A special squad?" asked Naruki.

"They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit, and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive." Kakashi explained, "A ninja's body will give away the secrets of ninja techniques and Chakra of the village it was in, any specific medicine that was used on a body, along with various other things. For example, if I die, the secret to the Sharingan will be examined… And in the worst case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including the Sharingan, will be stolen.

"In other words, pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body… And stop any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialists in the field," finished Kakashi.

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location)

The masked man put deceased Zabuza on the ground. He sighed, "I have to cut the cloth on his mouth, and make him cough up the blood first…" He tried to cut the bandage off, but Zabuza grabbed his hand.

Zabuza looked up at the masked man and pulled his bandage to reveal his mouth. He sighed, "I can do it on my own…"

"Oh, so you came back to life already," said the masked man.

Zabuza sat up and muttered, "Geez, you're so rough." He pulled the metal needle off of his neck.

"Zabuza-san, please don't take those out so roughly, either. You'll die for real," warned the masked man.

Zabuza removed one more needle off of his neck. He stared at the masked man and asked, "How long are you going to wear that fake mask, Haku? Take it off."

Haku nodded, "I forgot because it's been a while since I used this…" He removed the mask off only to reveal his feminine face. Zabuza spat the blood out of his mouth. "It was also nice to use it to pull off that act. But if I didn't save you, you would have been killed for sure."

Haku was a young man that had a feminine face. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age. He wore standard Kirigakrue pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. He wore a green haori with white trimmings over this, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polished on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

Zabuza sighed, "You didn't need to attack my neck if you wanted to put me into a near-death state. You're still a wicked guy. Where's Akuma? Only if he is here, then it would be easier for us to end it if he traps all of them in his Genjutsu world." He put his bandage back on his mouth.

The long-haired man chuckled, "I couldn't help it. I didn't want to scar your beautiful body, Zabuza-san… And it's easier to aim at the neck since it has fewer muscles. Akuma-san said he has a business to take care of." Zabuza tried to sit up, but he groaned in pain. "You won't be able to move for a week or so. But maybe, you'll be able to move soon, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza scoffed, "You're pure, clever, and not tainted at all. Akuma and you have the similar styles. That's what I like about you."

The long-haired man blushed, "I'm still a child, so…" He stood up and said, "The fog has lifted."

Zabuza nodded, "Yeah…"

"Will you be okay next time?" asked the long-haired man.

"Next time, I can deal with that Sharingan. Akuma and you will be joining me next time!" declared Zabuza.

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

Kakashi sat up and thought carefully, _'What is this? Zabuza died, but what's with this uneasiness? It seems like… I've missed something very important.' _

Naruto noticed that there's something wrong with Kakashi and asked, "What's wrong, Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at him, and replied, "Oh, about what I was talking about before… Pursuing ninja are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot."

"So?" confused Sakura.

"What did the boy with the mask do to Zabuza?" asked Kakashi.

Naruki shrugged, "How should I know? That masked boy took Zabuza away."

Kakashi nodded, "That's right. All he needed to do was bring back the head as proof. Also, the weapon that the boy used to kill Zabuza is questionable. "

"It was just a long needle." Sasuke shocked, "Could it be that…?"

"Yeah," Zabuza nodded, "it's just what you're thinking."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tazuna.

"Zabuza is still alive," answered Kakashi.

Naruki, Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna shocked, "What?!"

The woman shocked, "What?"

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"A-Are you kidding me right?!" asked Naruki.

"But you confirmed that he died, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura.

Kakashi nodded, "I did confirm it. But he was most likely merely in a near-death state. The weapon that the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. It's mostly used in acupuncture healings and such. Pursuing ninja know the structure of human body very well. It should be easy for them to put a person into a near-death state. First, he took home the corpse of Zabuza even when it's obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy was not to kill Zabuza, but to help him."

Tazuna chuckled nervously, "Maybe you're thinking too much."

"No, once a ninja feels that there's something weird, he must prepare for it before it's too late. It's one of the ninja's iron rules," replied Kakashi. But he noticed that Naruto and Naruki were excited for some reason. _'They're happy to hear that Zabuza might be alive, especially this Naruki. He's always excited when it's coming to fight those strong ninja. What an interesting guy!' _

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this before it's too late?" asked Sakura. "You can't move for a while…"

"I'm going to make all of you go through some training," said Kakashi.

"Wait, even if we train, it's not going to be very helpful. Since the enemy is a ninja that you, Kakashi-sensei the Sharingan user, had a difficult time with," said Sakura.

Inner Sakura growled, _**"Damn it! Are you trying to kill us?!" **_

"Sakura, who saved me when I had a difficult time?" asked Kakashi. "You four are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you, Naruto." He smiled, "You've grown the most." Naruto began to smile happily.

Naruki stared at Naruto and thought proudly, _'About fucking time! He's finally improved! I had a difficult time to teach him. I have a feeling that he might be able to rival me in strength next to Sasuke soon.'_

Sakura stared at Naruto and thought, _'It does seem that he has become more reliable, but…' _

Naruto chuckled excitedly, "You know your stuff, Kakashi-sensei. Now things are getting interesting!"

Suddenly, the voice sighed, "No, it's not." Rest of Genins glanced over his shoulder. It was a little kid with the hat.

Naruto pointed at the little boy and asked, "Who are you?"

"Inari! Where were you?" asked Tazuna.

The little boy appeared to be Inari and ran to hug Tazuna. "I'm home, grandpa."

Inari had spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim.

The woman walked to Inari and scolded, "Inari, say hello to them. These are ninja that escorted grandpa."

Tazuna rubbed Inari's hat and chuckled, "It's okay. Right, Inari?"

Inari glared at rest of ninjas. Then he looked up at the woman and said, "Mom, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato."

Naruto stood up and scowled, "What did you say, you brat?!" He pointed at Inari, and chuckled, "Listen up. I'm a super hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage. I don't know who this Gato or Chocolat is, but he's no enemy of mine."

Naruki nodded, "Yeah! That's right! Do not worry. We are going to defeat this Gato or whoever he is!"

Inari scoffed, "A hero? How stupid. There's no such as a hero."

Naruto shocked, "Wha… What did you say?!" He ran to Inari, but Sakura and Naruki grabbed him in order to prevent him from attacking Inari.

"Stop it!" demanded Sakura.

"C'mon! You're not thinking of hit this kid, are you?!" asked Naruki.

Inari glanced over his shoulder at them and sighed, "If you don't want to die, you should go home." Then he walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Inari?" asked Tazuna.

Inari opened the door and sighed, "I'll go watch the ocean."

Tazuna looked at the ninjas and frowned, "I'm sorry."

Naruto was really pissed, so he went to climb the stair on way to Inari's door. He muttered angrily, "Damn it! That brat. I need to tell him a thing or two."

* * *

(With Naruki)

Naruki suddenly heard Inari crying, and thought, _'Eh? He's crying, huh?'_

Kakashi looked up at the woman and gestured her to come to him. The woman did so. He mumbled to her ear and said, "You will need to prepare like fifty meals tonight."

The woman shocked, "Why?!"

Kakashi sighed, "Please just do it. You will see why."

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto finally reached the door, and peeked. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'He's crying?' _All he saw was that Inari was on the desk and was crying right now.

Inari stared at the picture of man and sniffed, "Dad…"

Naruto began to frown and decided to walk away to leave Inari alone.

* * *

(With Team 7- Elsewhere at Forest)

"We will now being the training," said Kakashi, wearing the leg crutches.

Naruto nodded, "Roger!"

"Awesome! I can't wait for that!" excited Naruki.

"But before that," Kakashi began," let me once again talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja."

Sasuke sighed, "At a time like this?"

Naruto pointed his index finger up and chuckled, "I already know about that. Chatra, right?"

Naruki frowned, "No, it's Chakra, you idiot!"

Kakashi sighed, "Okay, Sakura-kun."

Sakrua placed her hands on his hips and sighed, "Listen, Naruto. I'm going to explain this in a simple manner to save time." She picked up the scroll and showed him. "Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body… And from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together… This process is known as molding the Chakra. And with this Chakra… One is able to execute a technique by forming a seal."

Kakashi nodded, "Correct. Iruka-sensei was blessed with a nice student, I see." Sakura was proud because she was the smartest in the team.

Naruto confused, "What's with that? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff."

Naruki nodded, "Yeah, that long explanation was unnecessary, Sakura. I mean, look at us. We already proved that we are able to perform the technique here."

"Exactly with Naruto and Naruki said." Sasuke agreed, "We're able to use techniques anyway."

Kakashi sighed, "No, you guys aren't able to use your Chakra completely."

Naruki and Naruto growled, "What?!"

Kakashi sighed, "Just listen up. Like Sakura said, molding the Chakra means to… extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your Chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of Chakra… If you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

"So what should I do?" asked Naruto.

"You're going to learn how to control it with your body." Kakashi said, "You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi pointed his index finger up and replied, "Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?!" confused Naruto.

Naruki shocked, "D- Don't tell me—"

Kakashi nodded, "That's right, Naruki. You may remember this. You probably remembered that it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands."

Sakura deadpanned, "How do we do that?"

Kakashi sighed, "Just watch." He made a ram seal. Then he walked up on the tree, which much to the shock of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Naruto shocked, "He's climbing…"

"…vertically with just his legs," finished Sakura.

Finally, Kakashi finished walking on the tree. He now stood on the branch upside down. "This is how. Gather your Chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use Chakra."

"Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruki, can you please explain to them? I believe I already told you about that before."

Naruki nodded, "The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded Chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of Chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate Chakra is said to be behind the feet. In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn only any kind of technique. I learned this from Kakashi, since he was my private Jounin instruction that Hokage-sama applied to me before he becomes our Sensei. Well, he never showed me this one before though."

Kakashi sighed, "That's right. In theory that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded Chakra. Most of the time, ninja mold their Chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that Chakra. Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies." He threw four kunai on the ground next to four Genins. "Use that knife to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boost, and get used to it. Got it?"

Naruto picked up the kunai and scoffed, "This training is too easy for me!"

Naruki sighed, "Maybe it's not…"

Naruto pointed up at Kakashi and chuckled, "Since I'm the guy who is growing the most right now."

"Okay, be quiet. Try and climb up any of the trees," said Kakashi.

Naruki placed his ram seal and thought, _Okay! First, I collect Chakra under my feet.' _Finally, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and he collected the Chakra under their feet.

Naruto shouted, "All right! Let's go!" All of them ran towards the tree. Naruto stepped on the tree, but he fell down to the ground easily.

Sasuke still run up on the tree, but he could feel that he was going to fall, so he had to mark the tree before he went down. He stared up at the large dent on the bark of tree, and thought, _'I didn't know that maintaining a constant amount of Chakra was this difficult… If the Chakra is too strong, I get repelled.' _He stared down at Naruto who rolled over on the ground gripping his head. _'But if it's too weak, the absorption will not be generated, and it will end up like that.' _

Suddenly, he heard the voice cheered, "Yahoo! I'm still running!" He looked up and that was Naruki. Naruki was still running on the tree, and laughed, "Woot! I'm still running! Look at me!" However, he could feel that he was about to fall, and shocked, "Oh, shit!" He used the kunai to mark the tree before he came down and landed on the ground. "Dammit! I thought I am going to make it in first try!"

Kakashi was still standing on the branch upside down and sighed, _'I guess that's the difference between Sasuke, Naruki, and Naruto.' _

Once again, he heard the voice chuckled, "This is easier than I thought." Naruki, Sasuke, and Naruki looked up at Sakura who was sitting on the branch.

"Sakura-chan!" shocked Naruto.

Kakashi stared at Sakura and said, "Oh? It looks like the one who is best at controlling her Chakra is Sakura, the girl." Sakura was only smiling proudly.

Naruto cheered, "Wow, Sakura-chan! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Then he frowned, _'But it's a little annoying…' _

Naruki shocked, "W- What?! I- I don't believe it!"

"Damn it," muttered Sasuke.

Sakura frowned, _'I wanted Sasuke-kun to compliment me. Not even my good friend, Naruki, compliment me! Why does it always turn out like this?' _

"Your knowledge of Chakra was splendid, but your control and stamina are good as well," praised Kakashi. "Maybe, Sakura, and not someone else, is the closest one to becoming a Hokage right now." Naruto frowned. "I thought Naruki is the great that I taught long time ago, but I guess I'm wrong." Naruki began to frown. "The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought, either."

Sakura pointed at Kakashi and scowled, "Shut up, Sensei!" Then she thought, _'Sasuke-kun's going to hate me. Naruki is probably going to get mad at me, too.' _Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruki stared at each other.

'_But these three, Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruki, have an incredible amount of Chakra hidden within that Sakura can't match. If this training goes well, it will become a treasure for them,' _thought Kakashi.

Naruto chuckled, "All right, I'm going to catch up to Sasuke and Big Brother first."

Naruki scoffed, "Sorry, but Sasuke and you could not catch up to me, because I am already far ahead of you!"

'_I'm going to do this!' _thought Sasuke.

* * *

(With Inari)

Inari was hiding behind the tree to watch their training. But he decided to walk away because he thought they were an idiot. _'There's no point in doing something like that.' _He could never forget about his Dad.

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location)

Haku was sitting on his chair next to Zabuza lying on the bed. "That's what happened to Zabuza-san, Akuma-san…" He looked up at the black spiky haired man who stood against the wall. He was about almost same age as Haku.

Akuma folded his arms and sighed, "Eh? Kakashi owned him like a boss?! I can't believe it! So you said that he wants us to go fighting them?"

Akuma had a messy spiky black hair, and brown eyes. He wore the dark red shirt with the demon icon, and red tight pants. He wore the red sandals. He was even taller than Haku in height. He had a mass muscles, but it's far less than Zabuza's muscles.

Haku nodded, "That's right."

Akuma chuckled, "That sounds fun! With our Kekkai Genkai, we may be very useful to Zabuza-san! After all, we are a tool to server under Zabuza-san! When can we kick their ass?!"

"In about one week's time," replied Haku. Just then, they heard the door creaked open. They diverted their attention to the door.

Gato entered the room with two swordsmen, and chuckled, "Really, even you were defeated and came back here? Ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist must really suck. You call yourself a Demon when you can't even make up for what your subordinate did? Don't make me laugh."

Akuma clenched his fists and growled, "What did you just say?!"

Gato's henchmen were about to draw their swords as soon as Haku stood up. _'An iai…' _thought Haku.

Gato chuckled, "Wait up." He walked to Zabuza. "Don't be so quiet." He stared down at Zabuza and laughed, "Why don't you say something?" Just as he was about to reach his hand on Zabuza, he suddenly felt someone gripped his hands. He realized that it was Akuma who gripped his hand.

Akuma growled, "Don't touch Zabuza-san with that dirty hand, you fucking geezer!" He gripped Gato's hand harder.

Gato shocked, "It's going to break!" Two swordsmen rushed at Akuma. However, Haku quickly grabbed their swords and pointed at them.

The eyepatch swordsman shocked, _'That can't be…' _

The long white-haired shocked, _'He moved here in a flash…' _

"You shouldn't try anything funny. I'm mad!" snarled Haku. He threw katanas to the ground.

Akuma glared down at Gato and threatened, "You're lucky that I won't kill you right here! But if you do that again, I will kill you!" He pushed Gato down to the ground.

Gato slowly got up and pointed at them. "Next time…! If you screw up next time, consider yourself gone from here!" He sighed, "Let's go." He walked out of the room together with his two henchmen. Then Haku went to sit on the chair while Akuma leaned against the wall.

Akuma spat out of his mouth and whined, "Gato is really pissing me off today! He treated us like a weakling! This made me want to kill this fucking geezer!"

Zabuza sighed, "Haku, Akuma, you didn't have to do that."

Haku smiled, "I know. But… It's too early to kill Gato right now. If we cause a ruckus here, we'll be chased by them again. We have to resist for now." He looked up at Akuma and sighed, "You, too. I know you have a short-temper issue, but try to control yourself."

Akuma grumbled, "Yeah, yeah… I know that! I don't need you to tell me twice!"

Zabuza sighed, "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

(With Naruki and others)

Naruto tried to run up on the tree, but he fell down on the ground head-first. He gripped his head in pain. Sasuke and Naruki were on their knees and analyzed their marks on the tree. They panted heavily. Sasuke almost caught up to Naruki's mark pretty soon, but Naruto's mark was still fell behind.

Sakura just exhausted from climbing up the tree with just using her feet. She stared at Naruto and sighed, _'I'm burned out. How much stamina do those three have?' _She noticed that Naruto only be able to mark a few. She smiled, _'But Naruto hasn't improved at all. He's probably going to give up and start complaining now.' _

Naruto stood up and grunted, "Damn it!"

Sakura chuckled, _'See? He's easy to figure out.' _

Just then, Naruto was walking to Sakura and whispered, "Hey, can you give me some tips?"

Sakura confused, "What?"

"Don't tell Sasuke or even Big Brother, though, okay?" pleaded Naruto. Sasuke and Naruki stared him in confusion.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and thought, _'He's becoming stronger and stronger. How strong will he become? Naruto, the amount of potential Chakra you have is most likely greater than Sasuke's, and Naruki's. And even greater than mine.' _Then he looked at Naruki. _'But what about Naruki? Even though he is not real Uzumaki, but I wonder if he will be getting stronger. I can't wait to see what happens.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for the chapter, folks! See? Akuma's fist appearance here... Yes, he's about Haku's age. I think I got nothing else to say unless you have a question. I will gladly to answer you. :)... I still haven't come up with Akuma's Kekkai Genkai's name.

Anyways, as always, please read and review. Now, see ya next chapter! :D


	7. Race to the Top!

A/N: Sup? Here's another chapter! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Naruto, so don't sue me! But I own Naruki's name and his personality! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Race to the Top!**

* * *

(At the Bridge)

Sakura sat on the bench and watched over Tazuna and others who were working to build the bridge. Sakura stretched out and yawned in exhaustion.

Tazuna carried the log on his shoulders and walked by Sakura. "You looked bored by yourself. Where's that blonde kid, the shorty, and that arrogant guy?"

"They're training with a tree-climbing exercise," replied Sakura.

"What about you?" asked Tazuna.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm smart, so Kakashi-sensei told me to guard you."

Tazuna stopped walking and stared at her. He frowned, "Really?"

Sakura bared his teeth and thought angrily, _'Why you…!' _

Just as Tazuna put the log down on the ground, his co-worker walked to him and asked, "May I have a word with you, Tazuna?"

Tazuna wiped the sweat off with his towel and asked, "What is it, Giichi?"

Giichi sighed, "Well, after thinking about it… Can I quit this bridge building?"

Tazuna shocked, "W- Why all of a sudden?! Not you, too…"

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, Gato will come after me, too." Giichi explained, "Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we stop building this bridge."

"I can't do that," refused Tazuna. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of the town in the hopes that… distribution and transportation will increase to this poor Country of the Wave, which possesses few resources."

Giichi frowned, "But if we die…"

Tazuna sighed, "It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now." He walked past Giichi.

Giichi turned around and cried, "Tazuna!"

Sighing, Tazuna fixed his hat back to the correct position and glanced over his shoulder. "Giichi, you don't have to come anymore.

* * *

(Evening- At the Forest)

Naruto sat down on the ground and panted heavily, "Damn it. What's with this thing?!"

Naruki panted heavily and chuckled, "We still have a long way to go!"

Sasuke panted heavily and sighed, "Hm…" When they looked at each other, they suddenly stand up.

Naruto looked right and left at Naruki and Sasuke, and thought, _'I'm not going to lose to you guys.' _

With that, Sauske, Naruto, and Naruki ran up along the tree. They set their goal in order to make it to the tops. They would not give up no matter what!

* * *

(At the Town)

Sakura was walking along with Tazuna, and asked, "Hey, where are we going?"

"I've been asked to buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner. We will need like fifty meals or more for tonight," replied Tazuna.

Sakura raised her eyebrows and puzzled, "Fifty meals?"

Tazuna nodded, "Yeah, my daughter, Tsunami, asked me to get all of them because Kakashi asked him to."

Sakura frowned, '_Obviously, it got to be Naruki. He surely has a huge appetite more than Naruto or even Choji!'_

Then she saw the man with the sign said "I will do any job"

One of man chased the kid and shouted angrily, "Thief!"

She also saw that some homeless man sat on the ground. _'What's with this city?' _wondered Sakura.

Finally, they reached the store that Tazuna was looking for. Tazuna sighed, "This is it." Then they went into the store.

"Welcome," greeted the storekeeper.

Sakura could not help but to notice that there was a few foods in the food market. _'There's barely anything. How can that fill Naruki's stomach if there's barely food?' _

However, the man looked down at her purse. He thought about stealing it. He began to smirk and tried to grab the purse, but he accidentally grabbed her ass instead.

Sakura began to irritate that he actually touched her! Why someone who was much older than her would touch a young girl like her?! She could not contain her anger. She suddenly kicked the man in the face and shouted angrily, "Pervert!"

"No, I'm not…" replied the man.

* * *

(Later)

Sakura walked along with Tazuna and grumbled, "I was really surprised back there. What's with this city?" But she suddenly felt that someone grabbed her ass again! _'Again?' _She turned around and growled, "Hey, you…!" But she realized that was a young boy.

The boy looked up at her and smiled, "Give me…"

Sakura could not deny him because he was only a poor young boy. She could not turn him down, so she decided to give him a candy. She smiled, "Here."

The young boy grabbed the candy and smiled, "Thank you." Then he ran off.

Tazuna was carrying a huge bag on his back and sighed, "Ever since Gato came, it's been like this." Sakura wiped the tear off of his eyes and still smiled at the young boy. "The adults here have all become cowards." Sakura stared up at him and began to frown. "That's why we need that bridge right now. It will be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people have decided to do nothing. If only… If only that bridge is finished…" He clenched his fist. "This own will return to how it was before. Everyone will return to normal."

Sakura gawked up at the sky and frowned, _'Sasuke-kun… Naruki… Naruto…' _

* * *

(Night- At the forest)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruki were running up on the tree. Naruto could feel that he was about to fall down, so he had to mark the tree above the mark. He stared up at Naruki and Sasuke who were still climbing up. He panted heavily and thought, _'Damn it, damn it! Sasuke and Big Brother are still climbing up!' _

Sasuke had to mark the tree above the mark before he jumped back and forth on between two tree, but he noticed that Naruto's marks almost catch up to his marks. He shocked, _'Damn, he's getting closer and closer to me.' _Then he landed on the ground. He stared up at Naruki who was still climbing up. _'Damn it! Naruki is still climbing up!' _

Finally, Naruki felt something force into his feet, so he had to mark the tree above the mark, and landed on the ground. He stared up at Sasuke's marks and smirked, _'Looks like he's almost catch up to me!' _He looked at Naruto's mark and smiled proudly, _'And Naruto almost catch up to Sasuke too!' _

Naruto clenched his hands and thought, _'Damn it. No, no!'_ He shook his head. _'My mind will be disturbed if I think about Sasuke and Big Brother.' _He closed his eyes, and then formed his single index and middle finger.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Naruto walked up to Sakura and squatted down. He whispered, "Hey, can you give me some tips?'_

"_What?" confused Sakura._

"_Don't tell Sasuke or Big Brother, though, okay?" pleaded Naruto._

"_What? Why not Naruki?" asked Sakura._

"_Because I want to surpass Big Brother too!" replied Naruto._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto formed a hand seal and remembered what Sakura explained to him. _"First, Chakra uses your spirit energy, so don't get tense or too eager. Relax, concentrate on your energy, and collect a constant amount of Chakra at the bottom of your feet." _Yup. He remembered what she said to him everything. _'Concentrate. Concentrate.' _Suddenly, the blue amount of chakra collected at the bottom of his feet. _'All right, this is going well.' _He opened his eyes and smiled, _'Okay, I can do this!' _

As soon as he ran to the tree, Sasuke suddenly interrupted, "Hey, Naruto." This had tripped Naruto to the ground.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke and snarled, "Damn you! Don't bother me when I'm concentrating!"

Sasuke sighed, "Um, well…"

Naruto frowned, "What?" He folded his arms and thought, _'It's rare for this guy to come talk to me. It would be better if it had been Big Brother.' _

Sasuke twitched his eyebrows and sighed, "You asked Sakura for tips before, right? What did she tell you?"

Naruki walked by Sasuke and nodded, "Yeah, what did she tell you anyways?"

Naruto began to giggle because they did not know what Sakura just gave him tips. He huffed, "I won't tell."

Sasuke shocked, "Wha…?"

Naruki crouched down next to Naruto and whispered, "Well, if you won't tell us, then tell me in secret so Sasuke won't know. You will tell me because you're my brother, right?"

Naruto scoffed, "Nope! I won't tell you! You will have to try harder!"

Scowling, Naruki stood up and point down at him. "Why not?! You won't tell me even if you're my brother?! Please, tell me, tell me!"

Naruto chuckled, "Nope!"

Naruki clenched his fist and growled, "W- Why, you!"

* * *

(Later- Tazuna's House)

Naruki stacked up like 20 meals, but he still ate it and chuckled, "Yummy! Yummy! I haven't eaten good foods for a long time since we left Konoha!" He finished another meal. Then he drank the water. "Tsunami-san, I love your cook! It's delicious!" Then he proceeded to eat more meals faster.

Tsunami smiled, "Thank you, Naruki-san."

Tazuna rubbed his head and chuckled, "This is really fun! It's been a while since I ate with this many people!"

Sasuke and Naruto envied Naruki who ate ten times than them. They decided to eat faster for a first meal. After Sasuke and Naruto finished eating a food, they lifted their bowl up and shouted, "Seconds, please!" Then they glared at each other before barfing up.

Sakura had a tic-mark on his forehead. He scowled, "If you're going to barf, don't eat! You'll never be able to beat Naruki in food contests!"

Glancing over his shoulder at Sakura, Sasuke rubbed his mouth and chuckled, "No, I'll eat."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and grinned, "I have to eat even if I have to force myself… I have to become strong quickly."

Nodding, Kakashi folded his arms and sighed, "But barfing isn't good."

* * *

(Later)

Naruki finally finished fifty meals and patted his belly. He chuckled, "I'm so full! I'm so full! I'm full already! That was a nice meal!" Right now, Tsunami was washing their dishes, but really a lot of dishes although. They were chilling down at the table with Tazuna and Inari.

Tazuna frowned, "Now I understand why we need like fifty meals because Naruki ate a lot! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!"

Sakura stood next to the picture that was hanging on the wall and stared at it. But there was a torn picture. She puzzled, "Um, why are you hanging a torn picture?" He glanced over his shoulder at them. "Inari-kun was watching this during dinner the entire time. This torn part looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there."

Tsunami sighed, "It's my husband."

Tazuna frowned, "He was the man known as the hero of this town." However, Inari was really upset and left the table.

Tsunami looked around at Inari and asked, "Inari, where are you going?" But Inari did not respond and went into his room. She ran to the door and opened the door. She glared over her shoulder at Tazuna and scolded, "Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari."

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" asked Sakura.

Tazuna sighed, "It seems there's a reason behind this. Inari had a father that wasn't related to him. They were very close, like father and son. Inari used to laugh a lot back then." He clenched his fist and frowned, "But…" He began to cry. "But… Inari changed. After the incident that happened to his father. The word 'courage' was forever taken away from the people on this island and Inari... After that day, and that incident…"

"That incident? What happened to Inari?" asked Kakashi.

"To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as a hero on this island," said Tazuna. He removed his glasses so he could wipe the tears off of his eyes.

"A hero?" asked Naruki curiously.

He placed his glass back on and began, "It was about three years ago when the man and Inari met each other."

He talked about how three young boys bullied Inari that he wanted his dog named Pochi. The leader named Akane. But Akane decided to throw Pochi into the water and stated that he would not need the dog anymore. Inari was too afraid to dive into the lake because he knew that he could not even swim at all. However, Akane pushed him into the lake. Unfortunately, Inari really could not swim at all, but he realized that Pochi finally be able to paddle through the lake to the coast.

All three bully kids went after the dog only to leave Inari to drown.

"This isn't very important, but Pochi learned how to dog paddle then," said Tazuna.

Three bully kids went after the dog, but Inari was left to drown. Inari thought he was actually going to die soon since he could not even swim at all. But later on, he woke up and saw the bright sky. He also saw the man sitting next to the campfire. He quickly implied that the man was a god, but he figured it out that the man was not a god. The man told Inari to eat up the cooked fish. So Inari did eat the food. They were talking about how Inari actually betrayed the dog's trust, so that explained why the dog betrayed him too.

Inari explained to him that he could not move because he was too afraid. He told him that he actually wanted to save the dog, but he did not have the courage.

The man patted on his head and told Inari that any kid at his age would be afraid. However, Inari should remember that if he was a man, then he should live it the way he would not regret. Also, he should protect whatever was important to him with these two arms, no matter how tough or sad it was, even if it cost him his life! That man actually gave Inari courage a lot! Inari started to hang out with him a lot.

"His name was Kaiza." Tazuna said, "He was a fisherman who came to this island seeking his dream. Ever since that incident, Inari started becoming attached to Kaiza. He probably became attached since he lost his father before he could remember anything… He followed him around all the time like a goldfish's feces… And they became just like a father and son. It didn't take long for Kaiza to become part of our family. Kaiza was also a guy that we needed in this town."

One day, a villager went to Kaiza and told him that the dam broke because of the rain. The man told him one of Sector would be flooded at this rate. Then, Kaiza ordered Inari to get rope from inside. Inari obeyed him and went to get the rope.

There were a villagers gathering around next to the river. They worried that they probably would not be able to get the rope around it in order to prevent the flood. However, Kaiza came to them and told them that he would do it. They thought that he would not be able to do it because it was too impossible to do. Kaiza dove into the river and desperately to swim through the river to the logs with the rope around his ankles. Of course, with Inari's support, he was able to reach the logs. Once he reached them, Kaiza tied the rope around the logs.

"After that, the people here started calling Kaiza a hero, and he became a father that Inari could be proud of. Gato turned his eye on this town around that time. And one night…"

Inside the warehouse, one of Gato's henchman tied Kaiza up with the large logs on his back. One of them proceeded to beat up on Kaiza. Gato mocked that he thought Kaiza was going to protect the town with his arms. He provoked him to try if he could do it. Two big guys knocked him out with the large hammers.

Later on, Gato and his goons locked Kaiza in the cross log at the town in front of gathered villagers. He declared that Kaiza went against the production of Gato Corporation using force, and disturbed the order of the country. Therefore, Kaiza must be executed immediately. Gato did not want something like that would happen ever again.

However, Inari heard about that, so he had to run to see that. He kept cried 'Dad' to Kaiza because he did not want him to die here. Kaiza looked at Inari and began to smile. Gato ordered his two top goons to execute Kaiza immediately. Two goons then drew the katanas out. After witnessing his figure-father's death, Inari started to get depress and could no longer be able to see Kaiza anymore. He accused his figure-father for being liar because Kaiza could not even protect himself with his own arms.

"Inari changed ever since that time. Tsunami and the people of this town as well," finished Tazuna.

However, Naruto remembered that Inari told them that there was no such thing as a hero. He also remembered that Inari was crying on his father's picture. He tried to get up, but he tripped on the ground.

"Naruto?" puzzled Naruki.

Sakura looked down at Naruto and frowned, "What are you doing, Naruto?"

"If you're trying to train, don't. You molded too much Chakra," suggested Kakashi. "If you move any more, you're going to die."

Naruto grumbled, "I'm going to prove to him…"

"Prove what?" asked Sakura.

Naruto got up on his feet and chuckled, "That there are heroes in this world. I'm going to prove it to him!"

Naruki nodded, "Yeah! Me, too!"

* * *

(Next Morning- Elsewhere)

The long hair woman in pink sleeveless kimono was picking medicinal herbs in the forest. The bird flew down on her shoulder and stared at her. Then, she flew away. But she noticed that there was a blonde hair in orange jumpsuit lying on the grass out of exhaustion. Few birds were on him. She immediately recognized the swirl on his forehead protector. She could swear that she saw him somewhere.

She walked to him and stared down at the exhausted young boy. However, she was about to reach her hands at Naruto.

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

Sakura walked up to Tazuna and others, and yawned, "Good morning." She saw that there were Sasuke, Kakashi, Inari, Tazuna and Naruki sitting at the table.

Tsunami placed the meal on the table and smiled, "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Sakura.

"Hey, hey, Tsunami-san!" disappointed Naruki.

Tsunami looked at Naruki and asked, "What is it?"

"Where's more food?! I need more! Just two is not enough for me! I want more! More helping please!" begged Naruki.

Tsunami sighed, "I told you I don't have any more food. Sorry, Naruki-san." Then she went to wash her dishes again.

"W- WHAT?! What am I going to do? I can't fight or train if I don't eat more meals!" reminded Naruki. He gripped his head and shook his head with the waterfall tear on his face. "NO! I AM GOING TO DIE! If I die, then Naruto would be really, really, really sad!"

"Shut up! You're annoying us! And you are not going to die anyways, idiot!" scowled Sasuke.

"Speak of Naruto, he didn't come back last night, either?" asked Tazuna.

Sakura sighed, "He's stupid, so he's been climbing trees by himself every night. He might be dead from excessive Chakra use."

Naruki chuckled, "No way! Naruto is not going to die from just that. I know him too well better than you guys."

Tsunami looked around at Kakashi and asked, "Is Naruto-kun fine? A child staying out all night by himself…"

"There's no need to worry. He is a decent ninja even if he doesn't look like one," replied Kakashi.

"I don't know about that. Maybe that idiot really is dead," said Sasuke. Then he walked away from them.

"Sasuke-kun?" puzzled Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm going for a walk." With that, he walked out of house.

Sakura frowned, "But we're going to eat…" Then she looked down at Sasuke's plate, but it was empty. She shocked, "That was fast."

Kakashi could see that Naruki was upset because he could not eat more foods. He sighed, "Naruki…"

Naruki looked at Kakashi and puzzled, "Huh?"

"You can go hunting for a food. You can go now, Naruki," said Kakashi.

Suddenly, Naruki stood up and exclaimed in excitement, "Really?! Really?! I can really go out, Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi gave him an eye-smile and nodded, "Yeah, you can go now."

Naruki jumped up and cheered, "Sweet! Thank you very much, Kakashi-sensei! I owe you one!" With that, he quickly ran off on way to hunt for a food.

Tazuna frowned, "Why does he act like that? I don't remember him being an immature back at Konoha." Sakura and Kakashi were suddenly quiet for a while. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, he's always like this when he is not fighting, protecting, training, lecturing Naruto, or talking with his crush girl. Other than that, he will be always like that."

Tazuna groaned, "I am not sure who is the more immature. Naruto or Naruki?"

"I personally think Naruto is more immature than Naruki. At least, Naruki is not an idiot like his brother. That's why I am friend with Naruki because he is better than Naruto!" replied Sakura.

* * *

(With Naruki- At the forest)

Naruki was walking down to the path in the forest and chuckled, "Kakashi-sensei is so nice to me! Now, all I need do is to find animals so I can fill my stomach up!" Then he noticed that there was a large bear from afar. He smiled, "That would do that!"

He walked up to the large bear and greeted, "Yo! Hey, you look yummy!" The bear turned around and glare down at him. Then it roared ferociously in anger at him.

He smiled, "Sorry, but I will have to eat you. I'm hungry, you see!"

Enraged, the large bear charged at him and tried to attack him, but Naruki jumped above and landed on the ground behind the bear. "Sorry, bear!" Then he delivered a powerful punch to knock the bear out. The bear collapsed on the ground and died.

He rubbed his hair and smiled proudly, "Sweet! Time to eat! Now time to find a campfire!"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

The woman was going to reach her hand to Naruto almost as if she was going to choke him or something. But she decided not to kill him. She shook his body and said, "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there.

Finally, Naruto woke up and saw that there was a woman in front of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the woman and asked, "Who are you?" She began to smile. He scratched his cheeks and chuckled nervously, "Did you wake me up? By the way, what are you doing?"

"Picking herbs," replied the woman.

"Herbs?" confused Naruto.

She smiled, "That's right. It's to cure injuries and illness."

"Doing a tedious job like this in the morning? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" asked the woman.

"Training," replied Naruto.

"Are you a ninja or something?" asked the woman. "That forehead protector is…"

Naruto chuckled, "Do I look like one? Do I look like one? Yes, I'm a ninja."

"Wow, you're amazing," complimented the woman. "But why were you training?"

"I want to become stronger," replied Naruto proudly.

"But you look strong enough already," said the woman.

"No, I want to become stronger and stronger."

"For what reason?"

"To become the number one ninja in my village. I'm going to make everyone recognize my powers. Also, I need to prove something to someone."

"Are you doing that for some else…? Or for yourself?" asked the woman.

Naruto confused, "What?" The woman began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Do you have someone that is important to you?" asked the woman.

"Important? What are you trying to get at?" puzzled Naruto. The woman had a little flashback about how she first met someone that was very important to her. _'What's with her…?' _

The woman sighed, "A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish.

Naruto remembered that Kaiza protected Inari. Kakashi protected his Team 7. Iruka protected him. Even Naruki protected him many times when some kids were going to beat him up when they were a kid. He smiled, "Yeah, I understand that."

The woman picked up the basket of herbs and smiled, "You will become strong."

Naruto nodded, "Yep!"

She turned her back on him and said, "Let's meet again somewhere." Then she walked away from him, but she stopped and declared, "Oh, and I'm a man."

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, _'No way! He's cuter than Sakura-chan!' _

Then, Sasuke went past the man who looked like a woman. He glanced over his shoulder at him. Then he looked at Naruto.

Naruto folded his arms and frowned, "Why? What an amazing thing… This world is engulfed with mysteries." Suddenly, Sasuke clocked him in the head. He rubbed his head and glared up at Sasuke. "Ouch. What are you doing?"

Sasuke folded his arms and sighed, "Did you forget about breakfast time, idiot?" But Naruto smiled like an idiot. Sasuke was freak out.

Suddenly, they heard the voice giggled, "Finally! Finally! I'm full! I'm full! Now my belly is filled with the food! The bear is really yummy!" That got Sasuke and Naruto's attention. That was Naruki who was walking to them.

"B- Big Brother!" greeted Naruto.

Naruki noticed that Sasuke was with Naruto and smiled, "Oh, hey, Sasuke! So you did not go for a walk. You were looking for Naruto after all!"

Sasuke frowned, "Shut up…"

Naruki looked down at Naruto and smiled, "Hey, Naruto! You're lucky. I was saving the last meat for you that I killed the second bear earlier." He handed the small meat to Naruto. "Here you go! That should fill you up!"

Naruto chuckled, "Thank you, Big Brother! I humbly accepted this food!"

"You're welcome!" replied Naruki.

* * *

(Later)

Sakura cried, "Naruto!" She stood by Kakashi and frowned, "What's Naruto doing? Sasuke-kun hasn't returned after he said he was going for a walk. Naruki hasn't returned from hunting for a food, either."

Suddenly, two kunai flew down on the ground next to them. First, they would look up at Naruto. Naruto was lying on the branch.

Sakura shocked, _'No way. Naruto's able to climb to climb all the way up there now? Amazing…'_

Suddenly, the voice cried, "Hey! I'm up here, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei!" Then, Kakashi and Sakura looked up. That was Naruki who stood on the branch upside down. He folded his arms and smiled, "I finally managed to climb all the way up, too!"

'_I knew that Naruki can do that, but I am surprised that Naruto was able to get up there, too,' _thought Sakura.

Naruto chuckled, "How do you like that? I can climb this high now." Then he stood up. However, he was about to fall down.

Sakura shocked, "Idiot!"

Kakashi widened his eyes and said, "This isn't good!" Sakura screamed in panic.

However, Naruto managed to stand on the branch upside-down just like Naruki. He chuckled, "Not. You fell for it!"

Naruki frowned, "Stop playing with them! You almost gave them a heart attack, idiot!"

Sakura sighed with relief and said, "You scared me!"

Inner Sakura pointed up at Naruto and scowled, _**"I'm going to kill you later, damn it!"**_

'_Looks like they're gotten a little better,' _thought Kakashi. However, Naruto lost control of his chakra and began to fall from the branch. Kakashi widened his eyes in shock.

Sakura scowled, "Naruto, you idiot! That's what happens when you get so cocky!"

Naruki widened his eyes and panicked, _'Oh, no! At this rate, he's going to die if he falls like that!' _

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ankle to save him while he was standing on the branch upside-down too. He sighed, "You idiot."

Naruto glared up at Sasuke and frowned, "Sasuke…?"

Naruki sighed with relief and smiled, _'That was a close! Without Sasuke, Naruto would be dead by now already!' _

Sakura cheered, "Way to go, Sasuke-kun! You amaze me!"

Kakashi smiled proudly, _'These guys have gotten way better." _

* * *

(With Inari- Tazuna's House)

Inari stared down at the picture of his father and frowned, "Uzumaki… Naruto, eh?"

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location)

Zabuza sat on the couch and crushed the apple. Haku and Akuma stood by Zabuza. Haku smiled, "Most of your strength has returned."

Zabuza chuckled, "All right. It's almost time, Haku, Akuma."

Haku nodded, "Yes."

Akuma folded his arms and snickered, "About fucking time! I can't wait to kick their shitty ass soon!"

* * *

(Night- With Naruk, Sasuke, and Naruto)

Naruki, Sasuke, and Naruto finished their training and finally made it to the top of their respective trees.

"We finally make it!" cheered Naruki.

Sasuke smiled, "Let's go home."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah!"

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

Tsunami placed a lot of meals on the table because Naruki had a lot of appetite, but Naruto, Sasuke and he did not come there.

Sakura frowned, "They're late. I understand why Naruto's late, but Naruki and Sasuke-kun?" Suddenly, she saw that Sasuke and Naruki were carrying Naruto's arms around their arms.

"What's with you three? You look really dirty and tired," said Tazuna.

Naruto looked at Tazuna and grinned, "We all climbed to the top."

Naruki chuckled, "Yeah! It was a hard work, although."

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto, Sasuke, Naruki… You three guard Tazuna-san next time, as well."

Naruto cheered, "Roger!" But he accidentally fell down to the ground along with Naruki and Sasuke.

Naruki groaned, "Ow! Do not be careless, Naruto!"

Sauske stared at Naruto and sighed, "You idiot." Kakashi began to laugh and was proud that his students were able to climb up the tree in such a short amount of days.

Later, as usual, Naruki finished stacking up like forty meals on the table this time. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna just finished eating the meals as well.

Tazuna smiled, "The bridge is almost complete. It's thanks to you."

Tsunami picked up the stack of plates and sighed, "But don't push yourself so much."

Tazuna looked at them and asked, "I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?"

Kakashi sighed, "'Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way.' 'There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander.' They're the teachings of the previous Hokage."

Inari stared at the exhausted Naruto and remembered how Kaiza managed to save the town from the flood. He remembered how Gato's goons killed Kaiza in front of his very eyes. He began to cry. He sniffed, "Why…"

Naruto looked at Inari and confused, "What?"

Inari slammed his hands on the table and asked angrily, "Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that? You can't beat Gato's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good-looking words… Weak people are going to lose against strong people!"

"Shut up. I'm different from you," grumbled Naruto.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy!" cried Inari. "I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!"

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying?" asked Naruto. "An idiot like you can just keep crying." He glared at Inari and growled, "You crybaby." Inari was in shocked.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto! That's too much." Without any words, Naruto walked away from them. She looked at him and frowned, "Naruto…" Inari began to cry.

Naruki sighed, "Sakura… Naruto's right…"

Sakura stared at him and confused, "Huh?"

"That Inari is just a crybaby," said Naruki. After hearing that, Inari began to cry more and ran off to the outside.

Sakura shocked, "Inari!" then she glared at Naruki and scowled, "Why do Naruto and you have to be so rude?!"

Naruki sighed, "I agreed with Naruto, and I am entitled to my opinion. Inari is wrong. He doesn't know that we don't have any parents. He doesn't know that we experienced through the pain like that. We never knew what we felt like if we live with our parents. Well, it's true that Naruto is not my related brother, but I love him because he's my best brother. That's why we had to be brave without any parents. We were an orphanage. He can't tell us that he's different from us if he has no real parents!" Tazuna, Tsunami, Kakashi, and Sakura were in shocked.

Sakura frowned, "Y- You're right…"

* * *

(Later)

Inari was sitting outside the house. He was really sad because Naruto and Naruki called him a crybaby. He could not believe that they were rude to him. He was only a kid. Why would two ninjas so rude to him? He had no idea how he would face them, especially Naruto. Naruki was not a big deal although.

Kakashi came out of the door and sighed, "May I?" Inari glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi sat by Inari and said, "Naruto didn't say that out of spite. Naruki had to agree with him, but he did not agree with that out of spite either. Naruto's stubborn. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Both Naruto and Naruki are the same as you in that they had no father when they were young. Actually, they don't know what parents are. Let's talk about Naruto. He also didn't have a single friend. However, I never saw him grow timid, get sulky, or cry. He was always desperate to make people recognize him. And he's able to put his life on the line for that dream. He's probably bored of crying now. That's why they know the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father. Naruto and Naruki might be the one who understand you the most. What Naruto said to you before… Those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again. Well, of course, Naruki probably told Naruto over and over again, too."

Kakashi gave Inari an eye-smile. Now Inari finally understood why Naruto was angry with him. He understood why Naruki agreed with him, too. He even finally understood what the heroes really were.

* * *

(Next Morning)

"Please take care of Naruto," said Kakashi. Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruki and Kakashi were now outside. "He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move for today." Naruto was right now sleeping in his room.

"Kakashi-san, is your body feeling well now?" asked Tsunami.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, somehow…"

"Bye," said Tazuna good-bye. Then they walked away from him on way to the bridge.

* * *

(Near the Bridge)

Gato used the phone and shocked, *What are you doing? I didn't hire you out of charity. Hey, Zabuza, are you listening? Hey!*

Zabuza stepped on the radio transmitter and crushed it to pieces. Akuma, Haku, and he now stood on the rowboat. He looked at them and said, "Let's go, Haku, Akuma."

Haku was now wearing the mask on his face and nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Akuma looked up at the bridge and chuckled, "Well I would hate to say but I'm quiet impress that they build this large bridge! Man! I am really itched to fight them anytime soon!"

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

Naruto finally woke up, and quickly sat up. He shocked, "I overslept!" He realized that his comrades and Tazuna were gone! He ran to the kitchen and cried, "Hey, where did anyone go?"

Tsunami looked around at Naruto and smiled, "Oh, Naruto-kun. Your Sensei said that you should rest for today."

Naruto shocked, "They left me! That bastard Big Brother! He didn't wake me up at all!" He ran to change the clothes to his usual orange jumpsuit. He wrapped his forehead protector around his head. He shouted, "Good-bye!" He ran outside.

He hopped on from the branch to branch and complained, "Damn it, they should have woke me up." Then he noticed that there was an injured boar on the ground.

* * *

(At the Bridge)

Tazuna shocked, "What is this?!" He found his co-workers laying on the ground. They seemed dead. He saw only one survivor on the ground who was still groaning in pain. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kakashi shocked, "It can't be…"

* * *

(Tazuna's House)

"Inari! Help me out. Inari!" yelled Tsunami.

Inari nodded, "Coming…"

* * *

(At the Bridge)

Suddenly, the fog slowly emerged around them. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes in shock. _'This mist…' _He turned around and shouted, "Naruki, Sasuke, Sakura, he's coming!" They formed a swastika formation to protect Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruki picked up the kunai to be prepare for the battle soon. _'So he's alive. And he's shown himself already.' _He raised his index and middle fingers up.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his Kirigakure no Jutsu, right?" asked Sakura.

'_I can barely smell them. But it's three. What's going on?' _wondered Naruki.

The voice chuckled, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi. And you're still carrying those kids." He noticed that Sasuke was shaking. "He's shaking again, how pitiful." Sasuke and Naruki widened their eyes and saw that Zabuza's water clones surrounded them.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm shaking with excitement."

"You got it right! We finally are able to fight you again, no-brows freaky!" exclaimed Naruki.

Kakashi stared at them and smiled, "Go for it, Sasuke, Naruki."

Eight clones were about to swing their swords at Sasuke and Naruki. However, Sasuke and Naruki took on each of fours and quickly dispelled them.

'_I can see them!' _thought Sasuke.

'_Thanks to our training, we are able to beat his clones easily!' _thought Naruki.

"They can defeat the water clones," noted Zabuza. "Those kids got stronger. A rival has appeared both for you, Haku, Akuma."

Haku nodded, "It seems like it."

Akuma folded his arms and scoffed, "You're kidding me, right?! None of those brats are a match for me!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: OMG! Time for the battle being! Well, all I need is to find Akuma's Kekkai Genkai's name then I can write next chapter lol... Of course, Akuma will fight Naruki. Haku will fight Sasuke and Naruto. Zabuza will fight Kakashi. Sakura, well, will do nothing, but guard Tazuna lol...

Please read and review as always. See you next chapter! :D


End file.
